Players Game
by CharmYourPantsOff
Summary: Quinn is a player, and she wants something she's almost certain she can't have. She enlists the help of her best friends. Brittana
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Santana and Brittany walked into Glee hand in hand after a particularly hard Sue Sylvester practise and sat in the back row waiting for everyone to get there.

"I love you Sany" said Brittany to her girlfriend with a smile, "I remembered I haven't told you today yet" she continued with a smile.

"I love you too B, and I love that you tell me everyday" replied the Latina leaning over to give her girlfriend a light kiss.

Just as the girls were getting into the kiss Quinn walked in to the room "hey guys, this is so not something I need to see, I mean come on, I don't want to see the two hottest girls in school, myself excluded, get it on and not invite me" she said with a smile as the Latina and her blonde separated to give the other girl a smile.

"How was practise Q" Santana asked.

"Not bad thanks S, how are you B?" Quinn asked

"I'm good thanks Q, but I think you should keep your eyes off my girl, there's no way I'm giving away this lady, she's hot stuff" replied Brittany without looking at Quinn at all and staring at Santana.

"Yeah yeah B, you can keep her, I mean I know she's totally in love with you, anyway I need your help guys, I kinda like someone." said Quinn in a serious voice, just as Finn, Puck and Artie arrived. Puck leered at the two Cheerios in the back "why are all the sexy ones gay" he mumbled as he caught Santana's steely gaze and went to sit at the opposite end of the chairs. Quinn caught what Puck said and replied "probably because if we weren't all we would have to look at is people like you Puckerman" with an icy tone, she didn't appreciate his endless comments, just as she finished Rachel glided into the room and made Quinn speechless, she tried to mumble a hello or move to sit down but she was frozen, she watched as the tiny girl made her way to her usual seat in the front of the room and didn't move until she felt something hit her in the head, she turned to look at the Latina and her giggling girlfriend and moved to sit down in front of them.

"You we're drooling Q" said Santana while Quinn heard Brittany smack her and tell her to be nice, "is that who you were talking about before Q?" asked the blonde dancer quietly, Quinn just nodded.

**Reviews would be cool ****J**

**Thanks for reading x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Santana, Brittany and Quinn walked out of glee with the two cheerleader holding hands.

"Q I don't understand the problem, I mean you could have anyone you wanted in this school, and you've pretty much been through all the Cheerios already, you're the captain of our winning swim team, and trust me when I said you're like super hot" said Santana waiting for Brittany to hit her for calling Quinn hot.

"Sany, do you think she's hotter than me?" said Brittany with a sad face

"No of course not baby, you're my favourite, you're perfect" the Latina replied with a wide smile on her face, no one could compare to her blonde haired dancer, she knew that.

As the 3 girls were walking toward the exit they saw 2 football players walk past with a slushie, they were heading directly to Rachel Berry who was sorting books at her locker, Santana and Brittany watched as Quinn marched towards the football players, she stood directly in front of them with a look that could rival Santana's HBIC look, Santana watched Quinn get angry as the football players laughed at her and tried to push her out of the way.

"Oi, Guys, you might be laughing at my best friend over there but believe me when I say one bit of slushie hits her or Berry you will be sorry" came Santana's booming voice from down the corridor from Quinn, she looked up to see the Latina walking towards them with her hands on her hips.

"excuse me, what did I say? Why haven't you run away yet" she continued directed at the footballers and they swiftly ran away.

Rachel Berry turned towards Santana and Quinn who were now smiling at each other and having a light conversation, "Thank you Santana and Quinn, I really appreciate you looking out for me" she said as she turned and walked out of the doors.

Brittany walked down the corridor after she heard the footballers run away and was pleased to find no blood had been shed, she loved when the Latina went all protective of people, in her opinion it was super hot.

"Thanks S" said Quinn as Brittany approached

"No problem Q, talk to her and see what happens" replied the Latina as she was dragged towards the car park by her blonde girlfriend

"You make me super horny when you do stuff like that Sany" Brittany whispered into Santana's ear, as she felt Santana pick up the pace to her car

"Let's get you home then" the Latina whispered to her girlfriend as she gave her a kiss and opened the passenger side door for her.

**I'd like to know what you think guys so reviews would be awesome (:**

**Should I continue?**

**Thanks for reading x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Rachel's POV)

'Wow, did Quinn and Santana just stick up for me?' thought the tiny diva as she drove home 'this must be some sort of prank' she thought as she turned into her road, she quickly parked her car and walked inside to see she was home alone. She went to get herself a bottle of water and quickly went upstairs to do her homework.

She retrieved her phone from her pocket and noticed **4 new text messages **written on her screen. She clicked to open them, the first one was from Finn

'_Hey Rach, you sang really well in glee today, just thought you should know x'_

She was sick of Finn trying to win her back, she didn't want him anymore. The second text was from Noah

'_Hey hot Jew, party at mine Saturday, look hot.'_

This wasn't the first time she has been invited to one of Noah's parties, but it was the first time she had been invited without her ex-boyfriend. The third text was from her Daddy telling her that him and her Dad would be home late and to not wait up.

It was the fourth text message that confused Rachel, it was from Quinn

'_Hey Rach, just wanted to check you were okay after earlier, and wondered if you maybe wanted to come round for a girls night tonight?'_

This text shocked Rachel as not only had Quinn not called her Man Hands, Stubbles or even Berry, but Rach, she had invited her somewhere and wanted to know if she was okay.

'I wonder what I should text back' she thought 'or even if I should text back' her brain continued, she decided to text back

'_Thank you for sticking up for me today, and who else will be at this girls night?'_

She sent this and shut her phone to carry on with her homework, 30 minutes later her phone beeped to inform her that she had received another text

Quinn: '_I invited all the glee girls, and you're welcome Rach, I'm happy to help __J__'_

She briefly considered her reply before quickly typing it out

Rachel: '_what time should I be there?'_

Quinn: '_about 7.30, and don't worry about dinner we'll order Pizza'_

Was the reply she got after about a minute, she looked at her clock and saw it was already 5.30 and rushed to get ready.

(Quinn's POV)

'shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, did I just invite berry over to my house, and no one else, this is gonna look bad, shit' she thought as she ran around her house trying to tidy up, 'I didn't expect her to say yes' she though as she ran into her room to get herself ready.

She looked through her contacts and hit call, 'please don't be doing it, I need your guys help' went through her mind as her phone rang.

'_hello' _said a sleepy voice on the end of the line

'S I need you and B to come to my house tonight for a bit, please help me out here' she cried frantically into the phone

'_calm down Q, what did you do?'_

'I invited Rachel round for a girls night and told her the rest of the Glee girls would be here' she said 'please S, come on do this thing for me and I'll cover for you next time you and B decide to have sex in the locker rooms during Spanish' she continued

'_Q calm down, luckily for you, you didn't interrupt my sexy times with my gorgeous girlfriend, that and B wants to see you anyway, what time should we be there?'_

'I love that you're so whipped S' she laughed into the phone, 'be here at 7.30, don't be late' she said as she hung up, and continued to run around the house trying to make it as tidy as possible before her friends arrived.

**Okay so I realise the chapters are quite short and stuff but I'm trying to make them longer (:**

**I don't know how often I'll be updating from now on though because I already had these chapters written (:**

**Because I'm from England, anyone from America that could answer a few questions for me would be really helpful so like if you could PM me or something (:**

**Reviews would be awesome**

**Thanks for reading x**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Santana's POV)

'wow, she's beautiful, I mean how did I get so lucky' the Latina thought as she looked at her sleeping beauty, who's head was on her shoulder buried into her neck, and her arm was wrapped securely around the Latina's waist.

"Sany stop looking at me when I sleep" said a sleepy voice from her chest

"Sorry B, but you're an angel, I can't believe I'm so lucky" replied the Latina as her blonde leaned in to give her a soft kiss, the kisses became more frantic and Brittany bit her Latina's bottom lip then soothed it with her tongue asking for entrance at the same time, Santana gladly let Brittany's tongue roam around her mouth for a while, they pulled away when they both needed air to breathe and they rested their forehead together.

"Baby, when are we going to Quinn's" asked the blonde Dutch girl

"Well we have like an hour so we should probably shower and get ready beautiful" said the Latina as she watched her blonde get up and walk into the bathroom completely naked 'wow, I can not get enough of her, I mean wow look at that body' she thought

"Sany stop staring, do you want to join me?" husked Brittany as she sauntered further into the bathroom

"Hell yeah baby" replied Santana as she swiftly got out of bed and ran towards her bathroom and very naked girlfriend.

After emerging from the bathroom half an hour later the Latina and her blonde dancer exited the bathroom and began looking for clothes to wear

The Latina saw her girlfriend watching her so she decided to slip on some sexy underwear and walk around the room pretending to look for clothes, the room was silent apart from the sound of heavy breathing when the Latina turned around to look at her gaping girlfriend

'we're gonna be late if I don't get her to stop staring and move' thought Santana, "Look B, ducks!" exclaimed the Latina whilst pointing out of the window causing her girlfriend to turn around eagerly, Santana quickly slipped on some dark jeans and a tank top before her blonde turned around again.

"Sany I didn't see any ducks, that wasn't fair" the blonde said with a pout, Santana leaned in and have her girlfriend a passionate kiss before hurrying her up. 'Now I get to sit back and watch her run around naked' the dark haired girl thought with a smirk whilst watching her girlfriend rush around the room looking for clothes.

(Rachel's POV)

I'm walking up the path to Quinn Fabray's house, this feels really strange, and I have a dreadful feeling that a prank is being set up, and that I'm about to feel a cold colourful shower or grapes rain all over me. The diva looked at her watch and noticed she was 5 minutes early.

'well she did say about 7.30, not exactly, I'm sure she wont worry' she though as she hesitantly reached over to ring the doorbell. She rang the doorbell and heard the sound of feet running towards the door.

"Hey Rachel, come in" said Quinn with a smile after she opened the door.

"Thank you Quinn, although I am sure this is some elaborate prank I have to say you look lovely" the brunette said, Quinn just blushed

'did I just make Quinn Fabray blush, well that's a first' thought the diva.

"Urm, well, S and B should be here really soon, I couldn't get hold of Tina and Mercedes, I hope that's not a problem?" said Quinn

"Oh no it's not a problem, hopefully Santana will consider being civil towards me after we spend a girls night together, what does one usually do at these girls nights?" said Rachel "I haven't ever been to one" shoe continued

'she must think I'm really sad, maybe I shouldn't have told her I've never been to one' thought the singer straight after her admission.

Just as Rachel started to panic the doorbell rang and Quinn opened it to Santana and Brittany.

"S, B how are you?" asked Quinn as Brittany jumped into Quinn and gave her a hug.

"We're cool thanks Q, how are you and Berry?" asked Santana as the blonde dance approached Rachel to give her a hug as well

'Did Santana just call me Berry? Without being told to? Wow' thought the tiny singer as she hugged the blonde dancer.

"Yeah I'm cool, I think Rach is cool too" answered Quinn with a smile.

'wow, she just gave me a nickname, and I liked it, what is going on with me' thought the diva before smiling at the Latina

"Yes Quinn is correct in assuming that I am also fine" she said with a worried smile on her face.

(Brittany's POV)

After Santana watched me get dressed, we both went to the car and she drove us to Quinn's house

"Sany, behave yourself tonight okay? I don't want you upsetting Rachel, I don't like it when people cry" Brittany told Santana with a pout.

"Oh yeah, and if I'm nice what do I get B?" asked the Latina with a smirk on her face

"Well put it this way, if you're mean to her I'm withholding for like a week!" said the dancer with a stern tone.

'yeah that ought to make her think' thought Brittany 'and maybe she'll take me to see the ducks tomorrow' just as they pulled up in the Fabray driveway.

"Sany, can we go see the ducks tomorrow?" I asked her

"Anything you want baby" was the reply just as Quinn opened the door and let us in.

I tuned out everything around me for a bit just looking around Quinn's house, I had seen it before but it somehow looked different.

"Let's start the drinking games" I heard my girlfriend say and just walked into the living room with the other three hoping that my baby would be a horny drunk instead of an emotional one tonight.

**Okay next time we have the drinking games (:**

**Drunk Rachel and Quinn (:**

**Reviews would be awesome **

**Thanks for reading**

**L x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(3rd Person)

The 2 cheerleaders and Rachel sat around the coffee table as Quinn went to get the shot glasses. When she came back in the room Santana looked up at her and gave her a wink.

"Right, so, I've got vodka, rum and JD people, we should probably all have a mixer to start with" Santana said as she took everyone's orders for drinks and walked into the kitchen with Quinn

(Rachel's POV)

"Brittany, I'm nervous, I mean I've never had a drink before, how do you cope with drinking?" I said as the blonde looked at me and started to think

"It's fun Ray, like really fun, just enjoy yourself, I mean no one is going to hurt you" Said the blonde dancer with a smile

"Okay, thanks Brittany, you're a lovely young lady" I replied with a smile, she simply smiled in return as the two other girls came back into the room with the drinks, Santana passed Brittany her drink and Brittany gave her a light peck on the lips.

Quinn passed me my drink and all could do was smile in response, she did look beautiful tonight, she saw me staring and started to blush.

(Quinn's POV)

Santana and I walked into the kitchen, or more she dragged me into the kitchen

"What's up S?" I asked as soon as we were out of ear shot

"Nothing Q, I'm just gonna help you get your lady tonight okay?" she replied with a wink.

"S do you really think I need help? I mean having her drunk isn't gonna do anything" I replied

"Yeah but it can't hurt to have a good night of drunken fun with your 2 besties and your girl" the Latina turned and winked again and walked into the living room to meet the other girls.

'This is gonna be a long night' I thought

I went into the room and gave Rachel her drink, she just looked up and smiled at me, I blushed for what felt like the millionth time that night, what is it with me tonight

"So what are we playing first?" asked Britt, it broke me out of my gaze battle with Rach, she did look amazing tonight.

"I don't know B, truth or dare?" Said Santana, I looked at her evil grin, this wasn't going to turn out well, "If you pick truth and decide not to answer you take two shots, and if you fail to do a dare you take 3?" she continued on to say, I just nodded

"Cool, who want's to go first?" said Rachel, although I could hear she was still nervous.

"ME!" said Britt, and the stare that Santana was giving up made me and Rachel instantly say yes to her.

"Okay, Rach, truth or dare?" said the blonde dancer.

"Truth" said Rachel with a smile, she obviously didn't understand what my two best friends were like.

"Urm, oh okay, did you and Finn have sex?" she asked innocently.

Rachel simply downed 2 shots that were on the table in front of her

"That's personal, right next, Santana truth or dare?" Rachel challenged the Latina

"Dare, hit me with your best shot" she said cockily

"urm, I dare you to, urm, go to he next door neighbours house naked and ask to borrow some sugar?" Rachel said

"child's play Berry" said Santana as she got herself undressed and walked out of the house.

We all ran to the window to see what was happening, Santana kept her cool and the old lady next door looked at her funnily before she went back into her house and handed her the sugar. She walked back smirking.

"she is so hot" said Brittany behind me and Rachel.

(Rachel's POV)

After we had done a few rounds of truth or dare, most of us were un-clothed and I was completely wasted having refused to answer many questions that were thrown my way.

Everyone else was pretty drunk too, and Santana and Brittany were all over each other.

"Santana truth or dare?" I said

"Dare" she simply replied and she went back to kissing Brittany's neck

"I dare you to stay away from Brittany and not touch her for the rest of the night, and since we've run out of shots you would have to do a forfeit if you don't"

Santana's smirk instantly dropped, "what's the forfeit?" she asked

"To kiss Quinn" I said, I looked next to me and Quinn was laughing

"Kissing Quinn it is" said the Latina as she stood up and knelt down in front of the blonde next to me, she leant forward and kissed Quinn slowly, Quinn grabbed the brunettes neck and pulled her closer as Santana moaned.

I couldn't take my eyes off the girls in front of me. After another minute Santana pulled back from Quinn and smirked at her.

She turned around and noticed the absence of her girlfriend

"Guys, where's Britt?" she said panicking.

**Girls night part 2 next time (:**

**Thanks for any reviews (:**

**Please Review, it helps me write (:**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Santana's POV)

I hate it when she runs away, it's just a good job I know her well enough to know where she went. I walked out into the back garden to see her sat by the side of the hot tub, with her feet dangling into it, she looked beautiful, like seriously gorgeous. She looked upset, and it made my heart hurt.

"B, baby, what's wrong?" I asked her as I walked towards her, she just shrugged without looking at me.

"Come on baby, tell me, I can make it better" I said still walking towards her. She looked towards me again and started to cry. I walked towards her and hugged her from behind, she leant into me.

"Why did you kiss her?" she said quietly, "I knew you liked her more than me" she continued saying.

"Baby, there's no one I like more than you, it was a dare, there was no way I was going without touching you, you know what I'm like when I've been drinking, I'm sorry I didn't think it would matter so much, I love you, I'm so in love with you" I whispered into her ear.

"Really?" she whispered back to me.

"Of course B, you're amazing" I smiled at her, she was smiling back at me now and she leant in to kiss me. It started soft but got heavier and more passionate. She turned around and pulled me on top of her. We were laying on the side of the hot tub with me on top of her making out when Rachel walked out holding hands with Quinn.

"Guys, we're going in the hot tub" Q shouted. Damn tubbers.

(Quinn's POV)

Santana walked out of the room to find Britt, and I turned to look at Rachel.

"Did you enjoy that Rach?" I asked the girl in front of me who was pretty much drooling at what she had just seen.

"Oh my god." was her only response

"So, truth of dare?" I asked her, I knew she was drunk enough to blame it on the alcohol, so it would be fine either way.

"Dare" she replied with a smirk

"Kiss me" I replied, it wasn't a question it was a demand.

She leant forward slowly and I could feel her breath on my lips. I leant towards her lips and softly brushed them. I was worried about how she would react about kissing me. She surprisingly was the one to deepen the kiss as she brushed her tongue along my bottom lip.

We battled with our tongues for a bit then I gave in to her, I liked her dominant side and could only hope I could see more of it. She pushed me forward so she was laying on top of me by the side of my coffee table.

We kissed until we couldn't breathe, and we pulled away from each other. I stared into her eyes, they had darkened to almost black. I could tell she was turned on, and I could tell I was too. I knew there was no way this could go further with her being so drunk but god I wanted it to.

"Rach, do you wanna go in the hot tub?" I asked her, noticing she was about to freak out.

"Sure" she said simply as she got up and offered me her hand.

We went to my room to get changed. I changed in the bathroom and she changed in her bedroom. When we were both ready to go she grabbed my hand again to walk downstairs.

I was shocked that she grabbed my hand but I was happy she was taking the lead. I stared at her as she walked and dragged me along, she was wearing a black bikini, she looked amazing.

She must have noticed me looking because she stopped in front of me and made me stop and look up at her. She smiled and leant in and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"Stop checking me out, or if you're gonna let me check you out too" she said with a smile. She looked down at me and admired my body. I could feel myself blush, but I was wearing my favourite dark green bikini, I had confidence that I looked good but the way she was looking at me made me slightly nervous.

"Gorgeous" she said simply as she turned around and dragged me into the garden.

When we walked out we saw Brittany and Santana making out on the side of the hot tub, I was glad they made up but they were not having sex on my hot tub.

I shouted at them that we were getting in the hot tub. I saw Santana stop and look grumpy. Brittany just gave her a look and kissed her one more time before making her get up

"Okay guys, we'll go get dressed" said the perky blonde dancer as she dragged her girlfriend into the house to get changed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The two cheerio's changed upstairs, Santana couldn't help but look at her girlfriend as she got changed, Brittany just smiled at her and went to kiss her.

She leant towards her girlfriends lips slowly and smiled.

"Behave Sany and we can have a good time tonight, maybe even in the hot tub" said the blonde cheerio seductively

"Anything you say baby" Santana smirked and leant in to kiss her girlfriend. The kiss quickly got heated and both girls pulled away when they needed to breathe, considering they were cheerio's and Sue Sylvester made them hold their breath quite often this was a long time.

"Hot tub time" Brittany squealed excitedly running out of the room with her girlfriend chasing her, they got to the back door and looked towards the hot tub.

"Oh wow" came the simultaneous voices of the two cheerleaders.

In the hot tub was Quinn and Rachel getting intimate, they were deeply kissing with Quinn straddling Rachel in the water. The girls couldn't see Quinn's hands but could see her arm moving in thrust movements. Rachel was moaning quietly and had her eyes closed as Quinn concentrated on what she was doing to the writhing girl beneath her.

"That is so hot" came the low voice of the blonde dancer

"Hell yeah it is B" came her girlfriends reply, she took her girlfriends hand and dragged her back upstairs.

"But Sany I wanna go in the hot tub" said Brittany with a pout

"How about a shower? Then you can do that thing you like where you tie me up" whispered her girlfriend seductively whilst leaning down to kiss the blondes neck.

"I'm sold" was the reply before the blonde dragged her girlfriend into the bathroom by the guest bedroom and started to undress her.

(Rachel's POV)

'WOW' was the only thought running through my head as I came down from the amazing 3 orgasms I just had. 'That was by far the best sexual experience I've ever had' I thought, I mean I know I'm not really very experienced, I dated Finn and we did it once, and I indulged Noah once, but that's a secret. And I mean I've kissed Brittany and even let her get to second base, but I feel so alive.

"what are you thinking Ray?" I heard whispered into my ear

"about how amazing that was, how amazing you are" I said to the gorgeous blonde next to me. I leant over to give her a kiss on the lips, we kissed slowly and deeply for a while.

"well you're pretty amazing yourself" she said to me.

"how am I? I haven't even returned the favour" I said nervously, I hadn't noticed it until now but I really like this girl, like I knew I liked her but I really, really like her. I don't want her to be disappointed.

"Ray, don't worry about it, I mean I know you're not ready, and I'm fine with that, I'm just happy making out with you" she said with a smirk as she leant in to kiss me a second time.

"Hold on, where are Santana and Brittany?" asked the diva suddenly as they pulled away from each other

"They probably got held up, you know what they're like, you don't really wanna talk about them do you?"

I thought about that question for all of 10 seconds before I replied "No, I do however wanna kiss you again" and leaning forward again I did exactly what I wanted to do.

After just being together and making out for another hour we decided to get out of the hot tub, we walked into the kitchen to see Brittany and Santana eating pizza, Brittany just had her underwear on, a hot pink bra and matching lace panties, Santana only had on a t-shirt and black lace panties underneath. They were both sporting JBF hair and massive smiles on their faces

"Yeah they definitely got caught up babe" I whispered into Quinn's ear, I saw her checking her two best friends out, I couldn't bring myself to be jealous because they looked so hot.

"Yeah, luckily we did as well so we didn't have to listen" came a breathy whisper in my ear.

(Santana's POV)

I love this girl, like I really love her, she's amazing, beautiful, hot, so sexy, and mine, I literally can't stop smiling.

"B, baby, why do you love me?" I turned and whispered in her ear. She turned and faced me with an understanding smile.

"Because you're my forever Sany, you're amazing and gorgeous and you look after me, there's a huge long list but I'm not very good with words" she said quietly so only I could hear it.

I couldn't help but lean forward an claim my girls lips with mine. I saw Berry and Quinn watching us and leaned back into the chair. I pulled Brittany onto my lap and held her around the waist, she snuggled into me and laced her own fingers with mine resting on her tummy.

I smirked at Quinn as she made eye contact with me, I was hoping to tell her I know just with a simple look, it seemed to work as her jaw dropped in disbelief. 'Yes Quinnie I know.' I thought.

**Sorry it's short, also sorry for the lack of sex scene, I might write one later on but I don't really know how to do it ):**

**But thanks for the reviews and story alerts and stuff (: you guys are awesome.**

**Please Review (: **

**Thanks for Reading x**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Quinn's POV)

I think Santana knows about what me and Rachel just did, and I don't know if I should be worried, I mean, she's my best friend but she's a bitch. I'm the captain of the swim team, and best friends with the two hottest cheerio's, one of which happens to be head cheerio. This makes me popular, and I know as well as she does she can knock me down.

"S, can I talk to you for am second" I ask her, she just smirks and whispers something into Britt's ear, Brittany nodded and kissed her lightly before she let her go, Santana stood up and followed me to my room

"How can I help you dear Q?" she asked me sarcastically as we sat down on my bed

"You know" It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and the nod I received from the HBIC confirmed my statement.

"Before you start Q, I'm happy for you, and if you tell anyone I will deny it, but you're my best friend and I care about you" she said with a smile. Santana Lopez wasn't always like this, before she finally decided to be honest with herself about Brittany she was closed off about her emotions. Now she still is to everyone else, but to me and B she talks like a normal human.

"Thanks S, and I know you care. I don't know how Rachel is gonna keep reacting to this so I would appreciate you not telling anyone, I really like her" a light smile came across me and I looked at my best friend and she was smiling too.

"So now we've sorted that out, I think me and B are going to bed, I mean we can't be fresh to hang out tomorrow if we don't, that and we have Puckerman's party tomorrow night, are we getting ready together?"

"Sure S, and you can sleep round after if you want, I mean I have the house to myself" I replied with a smile as she left the room and went back downstairs to get Brittany.

I carried on sitting on the bed and thinking, I couldn't believe I had just done that to Rachel Berry in my hot tub, I wasn't supposed to like her, I mean I could have anyone I wanted, and that's not just me being big headed, but most of them don't get to stay the night after, they're normally thrown out after I got me some action. Not Rachel, I understood she wasn't ready to do it back to me yet, but I still wanted her.

Just as I got lost in thought the girl I was thinking about knocked on my door. She just looked at me when I looked up and smiled

"Santana and Brittany went to bed, and I wondered where I would be sleeping seeing as they took the guest bedroom, I mean I would be happy to sleep on the couch, you would just have to point me to the blankets, and I realise I am sort of being cheeky thinking that I am sleeping round it's just that I'm too late to go home and I thought it would be okay" she ranted. I just smiled.

"Right here Rach, if that's cool with you?" I said with a bigger smile. She simply smiled and nodded.

"Will you lend me something to sleep in please Quinn?"

This girl is so cute, I got up and threw her a tank top and some shorts and she went to the bathroom to get changed while I did the same in my room. When she came back she looked hot, and I mean really hot.

"Which side do you usually sleep on?" I asked

"Well I usually sleep in the middle" she replied sheepishly, seriously if this girl wasn't so hot she would be the cutest thing alive.

"Get in then"

And she did, she looked nervous so I just pulled her towards me and wrapped my arms around her.

"Are you sleep or do you wanna watch a film?"

"No I could sleep" said the diva as she yawned and snuggled into me, she head her head in the crook of my neck and her arms wrapped around my waist. I simply put my arm around her shoulder and grabbed one of her hands with my free hands and entwined our fingers. We both fell asleep with smiles on our faces waiting for the next day.

(Santana's POV)

I went downstairs to get my girlfriend, she looked up at me and smiled. I seemed to have interrupted a conversation between her and Rachel but she didn't seem to mind. She wished Rachel good night and we both walked up the stairs holding hands to the guest bedroom.

"I love you" I said to her as soon as we entered the room, she just looked at me and smiled.

"I love you too Sany" she replied as she started getting changed.

We both got changed and into the bed, she kissed me softly, but it started getting deeper. I pulled away when breathing was an issue and just looked into her eyes. She rolled over on to her side and I rolled over and wrapped my arm around her waist. I snuggled into her back just as she started speaking.

"Thank you S"

"What for baby?" I was confused

"For loving me and not Quinn" she whispered

"Baby, you're my forever and always, there is no one else that ever crosses my mind, it's just the way it is, no one is as beautiful or amazing as you so I don't need to look anywhere else" I whispered into her ear. She sighed and snuggled into me. We fell asleep quickly.

(Rachel's POV)

I woke up and felt a body behind me spooning me, I could feel her breath on the back of my neck and she was holding me tightly, I was so happy. I never thought she would actually like me, I mean Quinn Fabray could have literally anyone, I mean even some of the teachers are in love with her.

I turned around in her embrace, and leant in to kiss her forehead, the went down to her nose, then finally placed a soft kiss on her lips. Her eyelids fluttered open and I was captured by her amazing brown eyes. She was beautiful. I leant in to kiss her again, she responded and it quickly got heated. She ran her tongue over my bottom lip and I granted her entrance. I rolled over so I was on top of her. I was ready.

Our tongues were battling for dominance, I pulled Quinn up and took her top off. I looked down at her topless chest and smiled, she looked embarrassed but let me stare. I kissed down her neck and made a mark there, she was mine now. I kissed down her chest and sucked one of her nipples into my mouth, she moaned and threaded her fingers through my hair. I pulled my hand up to play with her other nipple, she moaned happily when I swapped which breast my mouth was sucking on, I brought my other hand to give the other one attention all the time.

I kissed down her body and pulled down her shorts and underwear, she pulled me up by my hair just as I was about to kiss her centre.

"Rach are you sure you're ready?" she asked me, I think I fell a tiny bit in love with her.

"Yeah I'm sure, are you okay with this?" I asked, she just nodded and pulled my head down to kiss her again. I kissed down her body again until I got to her centre and stopped, I stood up and the end of the bed and took the covers off, I just looked at her naked body, she was so beautiful. I kissed up her leg until I got to her thigh. I had never done this but I knew what I wanted to do. I licked up her thigh and smelt her arousal. She was wet, wetter than I had ever been when playing with myself. I kissed her clit and she moaned and jumped a little bit. I licked her slit and tasted her, she tasted amazing, I was glad I was doing this.

"More Rach, please"

I sucked her clit into my mouth as I brought my fingers to her opening, I slowly pushed one finger into her and she moaned loudly, I pumped the finger into her picking up the pace as I sucked and bit her clit lightly, she was moaning and panting, it was turning me on so much.

"More, harder, please"

I added another finger and pumped into her harder, I could tell she was close. Her muscles started to clench on my fingers and I pumped harder. She screamed my name as her juices filled my mouth. I kept pumping so she could ride it out as she panted and writhed on the bed. I licked her clean and kissed my way up her body again. She captured me in a kiss, when she pulled away she smiled at me.

"Wow, you were amazing" was all she could pant out. I was turned on, but I was proud of myself at the same time, I had done this to Quinn Fabray.

**Okay I have never attempted to write a sex scene before so I hope it was okay :S**

**Please Review (:**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Santana's POV)

I woke up first, which was strange, because I am so beyond not a morning person. But sometimes, I love to wake up first just to watch my girlfriend sleep. I know it sounds stupid, but she looks like an angel at the best of times, and when she's sleeping she looks so innocent too.

Her eyelids fluttered open, and she smiled at me. I kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear "Morning baby"

"Mmm morning Sanybear" she giggled, I smiled along and kissed her forehead again before sitting up. "Come on sleepy, breakfast, let's get to the bacon before Quinn does" I said pulling her up with me so we could get dressed.

She looked like an excited kid on Christmas morning "Bacon? I'll race you" and with that my beautiful blonde darted out the room, I stared at her with a smirk on my face.

"Oh yeah, I'm tapping that" I thought out loud as I ran after my girlfriend.

(Quinn's POV)

I could smell bacon, mmm, and as much as I loved this snuggling with Rachel, the bacon was calling me.

"Babe, get up, bacon time" I smiled at her and got up, dressed and ran down the stairs. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Santana and Brittany cooking together, well Santana cooking and Brittany stood behind her with her arms wrapped around her waist kissing her neck.

I loved how happy Santana was with Brittany, I mean we fall out a lot but I love her, she's my best friend. I brought out of my thoughts by Rachel mirroring Rachel's pose and kissing my neck, she sucked a little bit and left a mark, marking me as hers. I couldn't help but smile and grab her hand and entwine our fingers, and with that I pulled her into the kitchen to have breakfast with my two best friends.

Monday morning came quicker than I wanted it to, but I went to pick Rachel up early because I knew she liked to be at school, and I had swim practise anyway. We got in to the school car park and before I could get out she grabbed my wrist.

"What's going to change?" she asked, "how are we going to act"

"Babe, we're gonna act however you want to, you set the pace, just know that I am so into you" I leaned in and kissed her.

"Thank you Quinn" the diva said as she pulled away from the blonde

"Rach, do you wanna go out with me sometime, like on a date?" I asked quietly, I didn't want to be nervous, but I couldn't help it.

"Yes Quinn, I thought you'd never ask" she said with a giggle, remembering Miss Holiday.

"Cool" was my response as I got out the car and ran to her side to open the door for her. She smiled and took my hand linking our fingers on the walk towards school.

(Brittany's POV)

Sue wanted to fire me out of a cannon, and usually I wouldn't mind because I would love to be a flyer, but the way that doll's head came off, it was too much for me, and I just turned and buried my head in Santana's shoulder as she gave Sue the most evil look she could make.

"Sany I don't wanna die, we haven't even had babies yet, and the next door neighbours dog hasn't finished learning the dance I was teaching him"

"Don't worry Brit, I wouldn't let her hurt you, there is no way you've going in that cannon" she said angrily, I knew this hug was just as much to calm her down, but I couldn't help but love how protective she was being.

"Sandbags, how about you put your lady friend down for a second so she can think about ducks or something, 20 suicides now for thinking about back chatting me, and there is no way you can stop your dumb girlfriend being fired out of this cannon" came the voice of Sue Sylvester, oh no she did not just call me dumb, that's like a trigger word for San's anger.

"Sany, just do the suicides like she said, calm down" I whispered into her ear as she started breathing heavily trying to control her anger.

"No you know what coach, I fucking quit, because for one you can't talk about my girlfriend like she's nothing, she's amazing, and number two, this is a stupid idea anyway, you're not gonna win by killing someone on the stage" I heard her say angrily as she walked away, coach just looked at me.

"I quit too coach" and I turned and ran after my girlfriend "Sany wait up" I shouted, she slowed down to a halt when she knew coach couldn't see us, she was shaking and I could tell she was crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked as I made my way to stand in front of her.

"I wanted to hit her so badly, and you're not dumb Britts, you're amazing, just remember that" she said looking me straight in the eye "you might have to take me to college with you" she continued to say with a giggle, glad she was a little happier I released my hold on her and smiled

"I'd take you anywhere San, you know you're my world."

**Thanks for reviewing (:**

**Please Review**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so this is kinda for lauraluvscasey because of a complaint about my chapters being too short :P so I thought I would not only update for the second day in a row but make it as longer than any other chapter :P I do hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 10

(Rachel's POV)

Everyday Quinn and I walked into school holding hands, she walked me to class and met me after, carried my books, kissed me as we went our separate ways and generally acted like we were a couple. It was strange, because not one person said anything to me, and even more importantly not one person slushied me. Amazing.

Today is Friday, also known as the day of mine and Quinn's first date, I have no idea what she's planned but I sure am excited.

I'm in history right now, and it's one of the only lessons I don't have with Quinn, just as I decided to start paying attention my phone vibrated in my pocket, now I'm not usually one to have my phone switched on during lessons or anything but now I have someone to text I thought I should. I read my text.

Quinn: _hey sexy, you okay?_

She called me sexy, my heart skipped a beat, I picked up my phone and sent a reply

Rachel: _hello, I am no I'm texting you ;) you?_

This started a whole text conversation.

Quinn: _oh like talking to me do ya? ;)_

Rachel: _Of course Quinn, I wouldn't be going on a date with you if I didn't ;)_

Quinn: _this is a good point, I'll pick you up at 7 tonight btw ;)_

I know I hated text talk but I would let this one slide because she was just so cute.

Rachel: _Sounds good, are we going to Puck's party Saturday night?_

Yes Puck was having another party, and with Quinn and myself being open to getting drunk I very much wanted to go, to see if it ended up where it ended last time. We had kissed since that night but nothing more. We had cuddled in front of the TV at my house, so we were effectively out to my dad's but never at her house, we'll get there. I looked at my phone to see I had missed 5 texts.

Quinn: _sure thing, last time we were drunk it turned out well ;)_

Quinn: _Rach? You there? I didn't say anything wrong did it?_

I decided to read my other texts before replying.

Santana: _Berry, stop making Quinn all soppy, she's making googly eyes, it's disgusting ;)_

Brittany: _Don't listen to Sany, she's just upset I'm not putting out because she said she wouldn't get me a duck._

Santana: _Ignore Britt, she is totally putting out ;) _

I shook my head at this and text Quinn back

To. Quinn: _Sorry, no you didn't say anything wrong, I would love a repeat of the last time we were drunk ;)_

_To. _Brittany: _It's cool Britt, pout at her, you know she's too whipped to say no to you ;)_

To. Santana: _You do realise you're getting her a duck right? ;)_

I laughed a little bit, I was quiet but Finn looked up and glared at me, obviously not happy I was having fun without him.

A few months ago, had anyone told me I would be close with the two head cheerleaders and captain of the swim team, otherwise known as the hottest and most popular girls in the school I would probably have laughed, but it was nice to have this banter with them.

From. Brittany: _Come round tomorrow and meet Woofy (:_

From. Santana: _Okay, so I'm getting her a damn duck, she wants to call it woofy, keep tomorrow free._

From. Quinn: _Ha ha Santana is buying Britt a duck, she pouted, and San couldn't resist, whipped or what? ;)_

I was glad for Brittany it worked, if anything simply because I knew it meant Santana would have to keep a duck at her house, there was no way Brittany's parents would let her keep it at theirs, and Dr Lopez was always at work anyway so it didn't matter to Santana.

To. Quinn: _I heard, and don't start on Santana, you're just as whipped as she is :P_

To Britt: _Well done, I knew it would work, I would love to meet Woofy (:_

To. Santana: _We all knew it would happen eventually, have fun looking after a duck for your girlfriend ;)_

(Santana's POV)

Okay, so tomorrow we're going to get Britt a duck, and don't ask me why because I really do not know. I was all for saying no, I even said no the first time she asked, it killed me but I said it, then she pouted. She damn well knows I can't say no to her when she pouts especially. So now we're getting a duck called Woofy. And she wants us to share it, she said it can be our love child until we have actual children.

Damn Berry telling B to pout, there was no chance in hell for me then.

I'm walking from our class to Glee club, Quinn has a goofy grin on her face as she looks at her phone and texts Rachel, Brittany is squeezing my hand with a grin on her face as well. She just looks up at me with wide eyes.

"I love you SanyBear, you're the bestest girlfriend ever"

I can't help but smile, I would do anything to make this girl this happy. Just as we get to the choir room I remember I forgot something from my locker, usually I wouldn't bother but I don't want to waste time after Glee before I go home, and it's important so I can tutor Britt.

"B, I'm just going to get something from my locker, I'll be right back" I said kissing my girlfriend softly as she happily skipped into Glee next to Quinn, I saw them sit in our usual seats saving two.

The fact that they were saving 2 meant Berry wasn't there, that was strange, really strange. I walked to my locker, on the way I looked down the hallway to see a cheerio almost shouting at Rachel. She looks livid, she also looks like she's about to punch the tiny diva. I can't let that happen, Q would kill me. And I kinda like her, like she's my friend now, and I care for my friends.

"Oi, bitch, you lay one finger on her be prepared to lose an arm" I shouted at the blonde cheerio I recognise as Sasha, she sneers at me but turns back to Rachel to say something to her before she turns and stalks off back to cheerleading practise.

Hey, Rach, you okay?" I said softly, she looked shaken up.

"You called me Rach" she smiled, I nodded and let a little smile creep across my face.

"Yeah, so you're okay yeah? I'm just going to my locker wait here for me yeah?" I said as I ran quickly to my locker and back with the two books I needed.

Rachel looked up at me and smiled again when I got to her "thanks for sticking up for me, and yeah I'm fine"

I nodded at her "let's get to Glee yeah hobbit" I said as I winked at her.

We walked into Glee together and everyone but Britt and Q looked stunned, I don't know why I'm not that much of a bitch anymore, I hate and love to say that it's all because I'm totally whipped by the blonde dancer that I'm lucky enough to call my girlfriend, who knew love could make you nice. I sat down next to my blonde and grabbed her hand as Rachel sat next to me as Quinn looked at her worriedly.

(Rachel's POV)

I was walking to Glee, this is the only time Quinn doesn't walk me to class because she walks with Santana and Brittany and to go by my class is a really long detour. I got to my locker to sort out my books because I was getting a ride home with Santana and I know how she doesn't like to wait, when a blonde cheerio slammed my locker and shoved me against the next locker.

I didn't fall over and kept my footing luckily, I was shocked because nothing had happened in a while and I wasn't expecting it.

"Stay the fuck away from Quinn man hands" she sneered, I looked her in the eyes making sure she knew I wasn't scared of her, I knew about Quinn's past, in fact the whole school did, everyone knew of her player ways.

"and why should I" I asked

"because she's mine, and she's just using you, you know she's setting you up, and you're falling for it, she comes home to me every night and fucks me, and I fuck her until she screams my name. I'm warning you stay away from her"

I was just about to respond when I heard Santana shout at the cheerleader, Santana might have quit the cheerio's but she was till a force to be reckoned with, her social status stayed the same because so many people either feared her or respected her for quitting the cheerleading squad with a captain who wanted to kill her girlfriend.

The blonde cheerleader leaned towards me and whispered, "your dyke army might have saved you this time, but mark my words you don't stay away from my woman you'll be punished" and with that she walked away.

I wasn't worried about what they would do to me, but the words she had just said ran through my head _'she's just using you, you know she's setting you up' _

She was a player, what was I to her, a conquest or a set up to keep her popular?

I walked into glee and my mind went into over-drive thinking about these things, I couldn't help but think they were true, although I really hoped they weren't, why would Quinn Fabray pick someone like me? I'm the social reject, I constantly get bullied, I'm too confident most of the time. There was nothing in it for her but sex. I mean I thought at first that I had managed to tame the great Quinn but why the hell would someone like me be able to do that when prettier girls have tried?

"Babe, are you okay?" was whispered into my ear causing me to leave these thoughts in the back of my head.

"Yeah, why?" I answered I hope convincingly.

"Because Glee just ended and you didn't answer any questions offer to sing any solo's, or pay attention at all, besides Santana has been calling you for like 2 minutes because she wants to go home" she said.

"I'm fine Quinn, see you later, Santana let's go" I said as I quickly got up and exited the room before the Latina had the chance to kiss her girlfriend and follow me out. I was riding with Santana so she could help me buy an outfit for tonight, and Brittany was going with Quinn because they hadn't hung out with just the two of them in a while.

I got into Santana's car and she peeled out of the parking lot, she looked towards me with worry on her face.

(Santana's POV)

"Rach" I called, she just continued to stare forwards, I had called her about 3 times by now, I was worried.

"MANHANDS!" I shouted at her, she turned and scowled at me, well at least I had her attention. I smiled sheepishly and said sorry.

"Sorry Rach, it's just that I called you and you weren't answering, what's up?" I asked sincerely worried. I never used to like the diva but she was definitely growing on me.

"Is Quinn playing me? Is this all part of a prank that you're trying to pull?" she asked quietly, I could hear the fear in her voice. I surprised me that she came right out and asked me.

"No and no, and that's the honest truth Berry, Quinn has never been so into someone, and I have never been this nice to anyone Quinn picked, and it's because I knew they weren't for keeps, you however, you're a forever kinda thing" I replied with ease, you can't go wrong with the truth. Britt taught me that. "And if you tell anyone I actually care I will hurt you Berry"

"I won't and thanks Santana" she said before turning on the radio and singing to the song that was playing.

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, I'm trying to keep the Brittana fluffy at the moment, and focus on Quinn and Rachel, simply because of my heartbreak at Glee's sexy episode ):**

**Please Review (:**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Brittany and Santana were making out on Brittany's bed, Santana loved it when Brittany took control, and that was exactly what she was doing now. She undressed her girlfriend until she was in her bra and panties. Brittany reached under her bed to retrieve what she wanted, as soon as she knew Santana was suitable distracted she grasped the Latina's hands and put them about her head, she quickly attached her girlfriends hands to the railings at the top of the bed using the pink fluffy handcuffs she has just retrieved.

Santana growled at Brittany, Britt knew the brunette hated the handcuffs, it just meant she couldn't touch her girlfriend.

Just as Brittany got back to kissing her the front door slammed and Brittany's dad called her downstairs.

"I'm really sorry Sany, I'll be right back." She said as she got off the Latina and ran downstairs.

(Brittany's POV)

I walked into the front room to see my dad standing there, he smiled at me.

"Hey baby girl, could you do me a favour, could you just run to the shop and get some milk and some cat food, it'll keep Tibbles from reading your diary tonight" he asked quietly, I thought about it, there was something I was forgetting I knew it. I just couldn't remember so I nodded at my dad and walked out the house to her car.

When I was at the store she ran into Rachel and Quinn, they had been on their date two nights ago, I smiled and waved at them before going to talk to them

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" I asked cheerfully, Rachel gave me a huge smile

"we're simply shopping for supplies, Quinn wanted ice cream but she didn't like the vegan variety"

"Oh well what are you doing after?" I asked, still not remembering what I had forgotten

"Not much, why do you wanna hang out?" asked Quinn, I just nodded and told them I would meet them at Quinn's house on 10 minutes.

After I paid I jumped back into my car to take my dad his stuff back, I quickly ran in and put it on the side before I ran back out again, I wrote a text to my dad telling him I would be at Quinn's but I would be home later and I went on my way.

I drove for another 5 minutes to get to Quinn's house, I pulled up and walked straight in as had always done, I was greeted with the sight on Rachel and Quinn making out, I walked into the living room and sat in front of the sofa they were making out on and turned on cartoons.

About an hour later they finally noticed I had arrived, which was good because I was bored, and my brain hurt from trying to remember what I had forgotten.

"Britt, where's Santana?" asked Quinn, I thought about it for a minute, then I got my phone out to ring her. She didn't answer. I thought about it again and remembered what I had forgotten.

"Oh shit, S is gonna kill me, I've got to go" I said whilst running out the house. I drove back to my house quickly and shouted hello to my dad, I ran up to my room and opened the door to see my girlfriend still handcuffed to the bed sleeping. I smiled and went over to take the cuffs off, she stirred a bit and opened her eyes

She looked at me and pouted "you suck" and with that she turned away from me and went back to sleep.

(Quinn's POV)

That was odd behaviour even for Britt, I mean I don't care because I'm currently making out wit Rachel again, my girlfriend, yes I asked her to be my girlfriend on our date.

_Me and Rach are walking through the park, holding hands, looking at the lake, she's smiling, she looks so beautiful. She went with simple jeans and a nice top for our date, she looks nothing like she does at school, but so beautiful. She's humming some tune, and all I can think of is how I already love this girl, I mean, she's perfect._

"_Rach, will you be my girlfriend?" I blurted out, nervous as hell._

"_It would be an honour Quinn" she said as she turned around and kissed me softly._

"Quinn where are you?" she whispered into my ear, her angelic voice washing over me. I smiled at her and looked into her eyes

"With you baby, where I'm always gonna be"

And with that we went back to making out on the couch.

(Brittany's POV)

So Santana's in a mood with me, I mean we woke up and got ready for school. She didn't even give me a good morning kiss. She went into the shower, and showered alone!

We were on the way to school, she stopped in front of the school and parked, she quickly leant over to open the door, I grabbed her wrist

"San I'm sorry, I told you I forgot" I said with a sad face

"That's exactly it B, you forgot me" she said as she got out of the car, she walked to my side to open the door for me, just because she was angry at me it didn't mean she wanted to leave me in the car, and I find opening the door confusing sometimes.

We walked into the school with no contact, not even linking pinkies, this was a first. We walked to our lockers next to each other, she spun my combination for me as she walked past.

"I didn't mean it like that S, you know I didn't, I'm really sorry" I pouted

She just looked at me and then turned back to getting her stuff out of her locker. "I know B, but everyone leaves me or forgets about me, I just didn't think you would as well" She said as tears started to well up in her eyes, "I'm going to see someone, I'll see you in class" and with that she walked off.

It hadn't clicked before, she was hurting, she definitely took me saying I forgot her badly, I knew she was worried about not getting out of Lima, and I knew she felt abandoned by her dad, but I thought she knew I would never forget her like that. I mean yeah it slipped my mind for like a few minutes because I was busy thinking of other stuff.

And then it clicked in my mind

"Shit" I said stamping my foot and going to try and find my girlfriend.

(Rachel's POV)

I was at my locker smiling about my girlfriend, when I felt something cold slide down my back and a second thing slide over my head. Grape, at least it was my favourite flavour, I turned around and felt another being thrown in my face. Three cheerleaders laughed at me and walked away. One of them was the cheerio that told me Quinn was hers the other day, Santana told me her name was Sasha later on.

I turned to go to the bathroom and saw Santana walking towards me quickly.

"Shit Berry, let's get you to the bathroom and get you cleaned up" she said quietly as she took my hand and led me to the nearest bathroom, there were three girls stood in front of the mirrors doing make-up

"Beat it" was snarled and they ran out of the bathroom pretty quickly.

Santana helped me clean myself up and ran to my locker for me to get my spare change of clothes, I was definitely glad I hadn't taken them out of my locker yet.

"Thank you for helping me" was all I said.

She nodded "actually I was coming to talk to you but that's going to have to wait until later, some bitch needs to be taken down a peg or two" she said as she stalked out of the bathroom. I followed her quickly and saw her look towards Sasha, she walked straight up to her and shoved her into a locker, she pulled back her fist to punch her but was stopped by another cheerio pushing her away

"Stay away from Berry, she's off limits" snarled Santana

"No, and there's nothing you can do about it, so how about you run along to your stupid girlfriend dyke" Sasha said smirking.

Wrong move, that was definitely a bad move on the cheerio's part, everyone in this school knew that the one rule Santana enforced with violence was that you don't hurt Brittany, that included calling her stupid, that was the worst thing a person could do in front of the fiery Latina.

Santana launched herself at the cheerio and punched her in the face, a scrap broke out which turned out as two cheerio's against one very pissed off ex-head cheerio. This couldn't be good. Just as I was about to run over I saw Quinn run past me and punch the second of the cheerio's in the fight and pull Santana off Sasha.

"Stay away, I'm not gonna tell you again, and if you ever talk about my girlfriend like that again you'll be more than sorry" screamed the squirming Latina as Quinn dragged her away.

There was blood all over the cheerio's face, there was different colours of hair that had been ripped out over the corridor, luckily none matched Santana's colour, but she did have blood running down her face and on her hands.

Sasha wasn't moving, it worried me momentarily until I realised Quinn has pulled Santana completely away and was shouting me so I turned to follow them.

It really does pay to know Santana Lopez.

(Quinn's POV)

Santana had stopped struggling and was walking without me having to carry her away, she knew where we were going, to the place me her and Britt always used to hang, our secret green behind the bushes at the back of the school.

We finally got there and she sat on the grass, she just laid back and closed her eyes to stop the tears falling.

"S are you okay?" I said quietly, she just shook her head "Rach, go get B please, I need to talk to San" I said turning back to my girlfriend who nodded simply and walked back into the school.

"Do you know the date Q? she asked, I nodded, of course I knew the date, she was the same every year. "B forgot me last night, and she forgot what day it was today, my own girlfriend Q, and she forgot" the tears were streaming down her face now, they were flowing down mine too.

"Why did you start a fight though S" I asked, she wasn't normally this violent, just upset and not talkative at all.

"Because that bitch slushied your girlfriend and then proceeded to talk shit about her, then she called Britt stupid" she said quietly, she looked into my eyes and I saw pain in them. I scooted over and hugged her, I knew she needed this.

"I understand, thank you for sticking up for Rachel, I wish I had been there to do that" I said as she snuggled into me and we lay back down. She was almost sobbing by now.

"Q, why does everyone forget about me or leave me?" she sobbed into my shoulder.

"S, I'm not gonna leave you ever, and I'll never forget you, and you know B, she probably just had something else to think about, don't take it so hard, you know she would never forget you, and she would never forget this date, it just takes her a while to remember stuff. We love you, we're never gonna not be here okay" I said, I hoped it would calm her down, and it did. She stopped crying and I realised she was still bleeding.

"S, you got blood all over me, jeez" I joked with a wink

"Sorry Q, I'll do your washing for you" she laughed back with a wink, just then Brittany came bursting through the bushes, with a flustered out of breath diva following about a minute after.

"Sany, what happened?" she said as she went straight to her girlfriend and started inspecting her injuries, "I heard you got in a fight, you knocked Sasha out and broke Brooke's nose" she whispered as she kissed the Latina on the head.

"I think it's time we leave you to it guys, see you in glee" I said smiling at my two best friends, they both smiled back and said bye as I walked towards my girlfriend and grabbed her hand pulling her back into school.

(Brittany's POV)

"Sany, I didn't forget, I could never forget, and you know I'll never forget you, you're my world and my everything, I couldn't be without you, it's just not possible" I whispered into her ear, as soon as I remembered what the date was I realised why she had been acting this way.

"I know, and I'm sorry I over-reacted it's just, they died and I was there, and I survived, I shouldn't have, but I did" she said her tears starting to fall again.

"Baby, shh, it's okay, you're okay, and you should have survived, for me, I couldn't be without you"

"Thanks B, I think I need to go to the nurse or something, I think I broke a rib or something, I definitely did something to my knuckles and I cut somewhere above my eye, I know I did" She said.

"I'll take you to the hospital, your dad can patch you up then" I said with a smile as I pulled her up and along with me.

**(: I know I said fluffy Brittana, but there had to be some sort of problem, and I came up with the whole first scene because it made me chuckle (:**

**I would also like to say, that I don't like all 4 girls together, so we're gonna have friendships between Santana/Quinn, Santana/Rachel, Brittany/Quinn and Brittany/Rachel, but nothing more than friendship (:**

**Thanks for reviews before, and these things keep getting longer, this is the effort I make to make a certain reader happy (;**

**Please Review, they make me smile (:**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Brittany's POV)

We got back from the hospital and walked into Santana's house, she looked drained, she had received three stitches above her eyebrow, she had 2 cracked ribs and a broken knuckle. She has a couple of other cuts and bruises but that was all.

"Hey baby, Quinn text me and told me the damage, apparently you knocked Sasha out, she was out cold for about 5 minutes, she can't remember anything but she's definitely got a broken nose and in a lot of pain everywhere, and you broke Brooke's nose too, and she has a few other injuries" I said putting my phone away.

My girlfriend was cuddled up in bed, I could see she was drifting off, I just smiled at her and kissed her forehead "I love you San" I said before I made my way out of the room.

I walked downstairs into her kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from her fridge, I had been here so many times it was pretty much my house as well. I went into her front room and looked at the pictures in it. On the wall was a whole family portrait of Santana with her brother Carlos, her mum and her dad. They were all so happy, such a good family together, and taken away so tragically.

Her father wasn't so responsive towards her, in fact he always forgot her on this date, he was so caught up in his own head, thinking about how he lost the love of his life so tragically this day three years ago. I remember being told and running to this house to be with my best friend. I might not be smart but I know people, especially my Sany, she was broken, she had some cuts from the accident but she was laying in bed crying, I just held her.

I was brought out of my thoughts by soft arms circling my waist, I smiled and turned around in her embrace putting my arms around her neck.

"Babe, you were supposed to be sleeping" I whispered into her ear, I kissed her softly below her ear, and again on the lips, she looked up at me and smiled.

"You know I can't sleep without you normally baby, especially when my ribs hurt this much, you're my painkiller" she whispered back as she kissed me again. "I'm sorry B"

"Why baby?" I asked worried

"Because I was horrible to you, and I know you don't like violence" she said quietly, her gaze on the floor.

I moved one hand to under her chin and moved it up so she was looking me in the eye "you have nothing to be sorry for, it's me that's sorry for forgetting the date until I looked at our calendar Rachel made us, and you don't have to worry about violence, I know you were sticking up for Rach and me" I said, she smiled and kissed me again, "I'm just annoyed we have to wait for so long to have sex again, I mean I love your sweet lady kisses, but I wanna see you naked" I whined.

"Sorry baby, I'll get better soon" she winked as she hugged me.

(Quinn's POV)

"Rach, are you okay?" I asked my girlfriend, she looked shaken up.

"Yeah, I just cant believe she did that for me to be honest, I mean I knew we were getting along but she helped me and then beat up the people who did it" she said shaking her head "why would she do that?" she asked

"Babe, she cares about you, so no one gets away with saying or doing anything to hurt you, that and she called Brittany stupid, and that's like asking to be killed when you say it in front of Santana" I chuckled back

"She looked upset, is she okay" my girlfriend asked.

"Look it's not my place to tell you, but on this date every year she just gets really upset" I said quietly, making sure no one around us could hear. I mean we were sat in Glee waiting for Mr Shue. My diva just looked at me with sympathetic eyes and nodded.

"We should go see her after school" she said and I nodded.

After school we went to see my best friends, I walked into Santana's house without knocking, because I always had done, but Rachel stopped behind me, I was about to ask her what's wrong when Brittany came up behind me and hugged me, she looked over at Rachel who was waiting outside.

"Come in Rach, you don't have to worry it's just me and San" she said cheerily as she hugged my girlfriend.

"Hey B, how is she?" I asked, Brittany just looked at me with sad eyes.

"She's been better Q, I hate this day every year, I've never heard of her acting like this thought" she whispered "Maybe I should have been with her to look after her"

"B, don't worry yourself, it's just how she is, it's her way of coping, and keeping the people she cares about safe now" I said before hugging my best friend again and then following her into the living room.

Santana was asleep on the couch, although she looked like she was waking up. Brittany sat at the end where Santana's head was, she lifted it up and put it on her lap and started running her fingers through it, "she can't sleep well without me, especially on this date"

"I get it B, she needs her rest, she probably didn't sleep at all last night" I said

"and the pain medication I assume she has been put on will probably be taking effect" said Rachel, she smiled at Santana. I knew San didn't like anyone to see her being weak, everyone knew that, but I knew she was okay with Rachel enough to allow it and not worry.

"Brittany, I'm sorry I let her fight to defend my honour, I should have stopped her" Rachel started saying.

"Ray, you know San, it wouldn't have stopped her, she cares about you and so no one is gonna hurt you anymore" she said smiling

"Besides Sasha had it coming to her, everyone knows calling Brits stupid is like asking her to kill you" I chipped in, Brittany just nodded.

"You're safe now Ray, nothing can hurt you, I won't let it and neither would Q" came a voice from Britts lap. Santana had opened her eyes and was looking at Rachel.

(Rachel's POV)

"_you're safe now Ray, nothing can hurt you, I won't let it and neither would Q"_

I looked at the Latina and smiled, she smiled back at me, it was small but it was a smile. I knew I would be safe at school now, not only was my girlfriend the most popular girl in school, I had the most badass girl in school watching my back for me.

I mean after last time if Lauren Zizes said anything, I still think Santana would stick up for me, and that made me really happy.

"Thank you Santana, and if there's anything I can do for you just let me know" I said to her, she just nodded and looked up to her girlfriend who was beaming.

"You're safe baby" was whispered into my ear by my girlfriend, and I truly felt like I would be, that I didn't have to worry about Quinn playing me, and that I could be happy at school. It felt amazing to have such good friends.

We hung out with Brittany and Santana for a while, just watching a film and eating pizza, then Quinn drove me home, she walked me to the doorstep and smiled.

"Night Rach" she said as she leant in to kiss me, it was slow but amazing, she deepened it and I allowed it, as soon as I felt her hands leave my hips and go to the bottom of my back pulling me closer I needed to stop. I couldn't breathe, the love I felt behind that kiss was undeniable.

"Night Quinn" I said before giving her another soft chaste kiss and I walked into my house.

I walked in to see my Dad and Daddy looking serious, I looked at what they were looking at and saw Shelby, I knew her, she was the coach of vocal adrenaline, she was the competition, I wondered what she was doing here.

"Daddy, Dad, what's miss Corcoran doing here?" I asked quietly

"Well she got in contact with us" said my Dad

"and she came round to see you" my daddy continued

"Rachel, I'm your mother" she said, and my heart stopped beating, I couldn't breathe.

"Please leave, I'm going to my room" I said quickly before running out of the room.

(Quinn's POV)

I love her, I love her, I love her. I smiled at this thought

Not only did I love her, she was mine.

I didn't feel like going home right now so I went for a drive to the nearest grocery store, I wanted a Dr pepper and I knew for a fact we didn't have any at home, my mother thought if I was gonna be a swimmer I had to drink water constantly.

I walked through the aisles scanning to see if I wanted anything else, then I bumped in Sasha.

She looked up at me and smirked, she looked awful, she had black eyes and a bandage across her nose. That was just on her face. Santana had done a pretty good job.

"Well if it isn't my girlfriend" she said flirtatiously, I just shook my head at her and tried to walk away "I know what you're doing with stubbles, we all do babe, I just want in on the prank" she continued, this made me turn around.

"You clearly have no idea what you're talking about, Rachel is my girlfriend and I love her, just leave me alone, I only slept with you so I could have a perfect record of cheerio's, its not my fault you were terrible in bed." I sneered as I walked away

"I suggest you take that back and break up with her if I was you, I mean how would your coach like to know about how you molest people in the locker rooms after practise, and trust me I can make berry's life hell" she shouted at me, this made me walk towards her.

"If Santana hadn't done such a damn good job I would be punching you right now, leave my girlfriend alone, and you know coach wouldn't believe you anyway"

"I bet your father would have something to say though eh Quinne? My father has lunch with him still, so I see him all the time, I bet he would love to know what his precious daughter is doing with her free time"

"try it, I bet you won't you don't have the guts" I said as I walked towards the cashier, I tried to stay calm so she wouldn't see my fear, I guarantee my father would be un-happy, not only about my sexuality but about my promiscuity.

I paid for my stuff and got back in my car, there was only one person I had to see right now, they would understand.

(Brittany's POV)

When the other two left Santana decided she wanted to go to bed, so I helped her up and we got upstairs into her room. We snuggled and fell asleep quickly.

When I woke up I noticed Santana wasn't in bed with me, I looked over at the clock and saw the time 2.03. I heard laughter coming from downstairs, and a voice I thought was Quinn's so I went downstairs to investigate.

When I walked into the front room I looked over at the sofa and saw Quinn and Santana hugging, neither had noticed I was there. I cleared my throat and they both turned their head towards me

"San, what are you doing?" I asked

She looked up at me and smiled "Q needed to talk to someone and I didn't wanna wake you up baby"

"But it's late, I was worried"

"Sorry B, it was my fault I needed advice, but now I've gotta go home" said Quinn as she stood up and walked to me, she kissed me on the cheek and smiled before she left the house.

I just looked towards my girlfriend, I trusted her, I really did, but I couldn't help feeling insecure.

"Sany, are you cheating on me?" I asked quietly, I was surprised she heard, but I knew she did because her head snapped up and her eyes met mine immediately.

"No baby, I could never do that to you, you know that I told you before" she said, her voice had a tint of anger in it.

"San, I'm sorry I just know she's prettier than me, and I know you stuck up for Rachel earlier, I just didn't know if you did it to keep her happy" I said with tears falling from my eyes, I couldn't look at her right now so I was looking at the floor.

Deep down I knew she wouldn't ever cheat on me, but she's cheated on everyone else with me so why wouldn't she cheat now

"Babe, I beat the shit out of that girl because she called you stupid, yeah I stuck up for Rach but we're friends now, I thought you would be pleased I did it" she said, I believed her I really did.

"Okay, I'm sorry for asking San" I said as I walked towards her and sat on her lap "am I hurting you?"

"No baby, I just need you to know, you've always been the one, the only reason I ever cheated on anyone else is because I've always wanted you more, we're meant to be" she whispered in my ear before she kissed me.

Just as the kiss was getting heated there was a knock at the front door, I was scared because it was like 3 in the morning, and I didn't know who would be out this late, I told Santana to sit still and went to answer the door.

On the other side of the door stood Rachel with tears running down her face.

"Brittany is Quinn here, I really need to talk to her but she's not answering her phone and she wasn't at her house" she sniffed

"She just left Ray, come here" I said as I took her into a hug.

**What happened with Quinn and Santana's chat? What's gonna happen with Rachel? Ohhh (:**

**Thanks 'certain reader' for being happy :P I now try hard to make you happy :P**

**Please Review (:**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Santana's POV)

I looked and saw Britt hugging Rachel, Rachel was crying and I know my girl hated that.

"Ray, what's wrong?" I whispered, she looked up and walked over to me dragging my girlfriend with her as well.

She sat next to me on the couch and leant her head on my shoulder, Britt wrapped her arm around Rach's shoulders and she was happily snuggled in between us.

"Shelby Corcoran is my mother, I only just found out. I needed Quinn but she didn't answer her phone and I was worried and it all got too much" she whispered as her sobs started to calm down.

"I'll ring her now and tell her to come back" said Britt as she got off the couch and walked into the hallway, we could still hear her, part of me wondered if she was checking up on me as me and Rach spoke softly to each other.

I was trying to calm her down, I knew she didn't wanna talk to me about it, that was all for Quinn.

Brittany came back into the room and sat on my lap, I knew she was being possessive and I loved this side of her, unless she got upset.

"You're the most beautiful girl in the world" I whispered in her ear as I leant up to kiss her softly on the neck, she just smiled down at me.

"Quinn's on her way back, you and her can stay in the guest room tonight Rach" Britt whispered, I loved how she treated this as our house instead of just her own.

"And I don't think we'll be going to school tomorrow" I added as I smiled at Rachel "My dad won't even know, he's never here"

Brittany gripped onto me harder, she leant down to kiss my forehead, she was the only one who knew how much it hurt that my dad was never here, because she knew me so well. She was perfect for me.

"Thank you" I whispered in her ear as she looked at me and smiled.

Rachel just looked at us and smiled "you guys are super cute"

My girl had the biggest smile on her face "Thanks Ray"

The front door opened and Quinn came rushing in, she ran to Rachel and pulled her into a hug "I am so sorry you couldn't get hold of me baby, something went on and I just ignored my phone"

Rachel hugged her back and smiled "It's okay Quinn, can we talk?"

Quinn nodded and looked at me and Britt "Come on baby let's go back to bed, by the way Quinn we're not going to school tomorrow so feel free to stay over in the guest room, she you guys tomorrow" after I said this Britt kissed each of them on the forehead and went to wait at the bottom of the stairs as I did the same thing, offering Rachel a smile "We'll all talk tomorrow Ray"

(Quinn's POV)

I watched my two best friends walk up the stairs and then took my attention back to my girlfriend, she looked like she had been crying, and it wasn't like her to be awake this late, she liked to get the full amount of sleep before school.

"I am so sorry, my phone wasn't on loud and I never heard you ring, I swear I didn't mean it"

She just looked at me and smiled

"It's fine Quinn, just, I need you right now"

Tears stared running down her face, I wiped them away with the pads of my thumbs.

"Ray, talk to me"

"Okay, my mother came to see me today, I never knew who she was until today. Shelby Corcoran is my mother, the director of our opposite glee club, the glee club who egged me not so long ago, and it hurt. I don't want to be part of her life, she left me"

I nodded and hugged my girlfriend.

"I understand baby" I said kissing her forehead.

"I just feel so betrayed by my fathers, they didn't even think to warn me, they knew, they know what vocal adrenaline did to me, and they know how much it hurt, they knew who my mother was and they never told me"

I understood where she was coming from, I hated it when my parents blindsided me, it was horrible

"Baby, I know this sounds strange but maybe you should talk to Santana about this, I mean the whole mother situation, I think she could shed more light on it that I ever could."

She looked at me strangely, "Don't you wanna be here for me? Why do you always pass my problems off? Why did you ignore me, were you cheating on me?" she pretty much screamed at me

I couldn't believe what she was saying, "of course I do, I didn't mean to ignore you I was having a mini crisis, and I would never cheat on you I love you" I quietly shouted back

Did I just say that?

Oh wow.

Rachel just looked at me, she looked into my eyes to see if there was any doubt, I knew for a fact I loved her.

"I love you Ray, you complete me"

She leant in and kissed me hard.

"I love you too, so much"

And that was it, I couldn't control myself, before I knew it she had deepened the kiss, I pushed her back so she was laying down and I was on top of her.

"Quinn, stop, can we just go to sleep?" she asked, I looked into her eyes. I knew I didn't wanna tell her about Sasha, she would just worry.

"Sure baby let's go" I said and led her upstairs.

(Santana's POV)

Ouch.

Ouch, Ouch, Ouch

I was in pain, my ribs hurt, and it didn't help that someone was squeezing me hard.

I looked down to see a mess of blonde hair on my shoulder, a few strands tickling my face.

I hated waking her up, but I was in pain. I needed my tablets.

"Britt, baby, please get up" I sad kissing her down her neck

"Mmm, San?" she mumbled sleepily

"Yeah, me baby, but you're kinda hurting my ribs" I whispered.

She let go immediately and sprang out of the bed. She stood by the bed looking worried until it fully registered what I said.

"Oh my god San I'm so sorry are you okay?"

"Yeah baby, you were just squeezing me and my tablets have worn off, I need to eat something and take them again" I said getting out of bed and walking to my girlfriend to kiss her softly "Don't worry about it baby"

We walked out of the room hand in hand and walked into the kitchen, when we got in there I saw Quinn sat at the bar in the middle and Rachel cooking at to stove.

"Hey Q, hey Ray" I said

"Hey Q" she said running to her and giving her a hug "Hey Rach" she said repeating the process.

"Rach is cooking pancakes so sit down and let her before she shouts at you" Quinn said with a smirk.

"Quinn it is simply not my fault if what you were doing to help was wrong, I've done your bacon against my best beliefs, and I think you should just be quiet. And yes Santana and Brittany please do sit down breakfast will be done momentarily."

"Okay Ray, I'm just gonna get Sany's pills" said my girlfriend

"Thanks babe" I said as I was watching her run around the kitchen avoiding Rachel to get my tablets and an OJ for me.

"So what's the plan today people" Rachel said as she brought our food over and we started breakfast

I thought about the question "nothing too strenuous"

Brittany leaned in and kissed my cheek "nothing that's gonna hurt my Sany anymore"

Quinn looked at both of us and smiled before she turned to kiss Rach on the forehead "Movies?"

All of us nodded and got on with out breakfast

(Quinn's POV)

We walked into the movies and me and Santana went to buy the tickets.

"S, can you talk to Rach at some point for me, she's really upset about her Mum and I think you could put things in perspective for her" I said quietly, I knew I was asking a lot of my friend, but it was worth a try.

"I don't know Q, can I think about it and get back to you? I just don't like talking about my mum" she replied as she asked for two tickets for her and Brittany. I got mine and Rachel's and we started walking back to our girl's

"Sany, can I have some popcorn and a soda please? And also some of those chocolate things I like" she smiled at the Latina

"Yeah baby, I'll be back in a minute"

Rach turned and looked at me "Quinn, can you get me some popcorn as well, obviously no butter, and diet lemonade"

I just nodded and walked away

"Hey Q, know how I know you're whipped?" She asked

I smiled, I loved it when we played this game.

"You haven't been going out for long and you would totally do anything she asked" she continued.

I laughed "Hey S, know how I know you're whipped?"

"No Q, how?"

"Brittany just had to pout to make you see this animated movie you wouldn't normally be seen dead in, not only that but when me and Rach tried to object you gave us the death look"

I laughed and walked forward to the food counter, she just looked at me and smiled.

"What can I say Q, I love her"

Just as she finished, Brittany ran up to us and went to Santana.

"Sany, can I have some money, I wanna play in the arcade while we wait"

"Sure baby, here you go" she said as she handed her girlfriend $20

"Hey S, know how I know you're whipped?"

She just shook her head, "Did you see what you just did" I laughed

Just as I looked back in the queue I saw Rachel run up to me.

"Quinn, baby, can you give me some money, Britt and me wanna play in the arcade"

"Sure baby, here you go" I said as I passed her $20 as well

"Hey Q, know how I know you're whipped?" she said, I shook my head "At least I know I'm getting laid tonight, you're not even tapping that" she said as she went to the front of the queue and ordered

When I thought about it, it was half true, I know Rach wouldn't be up for it tonight, and I knew San and Britt might leave in the middle to go in the bathroom. Although it was animated and I doubt even Santana could drag Brittany away from such a film.

Me and Rach walked in holding hands, it didn't matter who saw us, after my conversation with Santana last night I realised that.

"_S, I saw Sasha, she threatened to tell my Dad about me" I cried_

"_Q, you know that if by some crazy chance he did believe you, would it be so bad? I mean, he's gonna find out at some point. And if anything got bad you could always come and stay with me, I mean do you love her?"_

_I thought about it for a millisecond, "Yeah San, I really do" _

"_Then it's all worth it Q, everything is worth it for love"_

"Quinn, are you okay?" Rachel asked tugging on my hand to get my attention

"Yeah babe, I was just thinking" I said and I leant in to kiss her.

**- one month later -**

(Santana's POV)

Okay so it's been a month since my mother and brother's anniversary of death, me and Britt are still going amazingly strong. I haven't spoken to Rachel about her mother yet, although I know the story, I don't think it's my place.

I know that all I could do is say about how much it hurt not to have a mum, but then my mum never left me.

Sasha never makes eye contact with me, she never looks at Brittany and Rachel hasn't even had any comments made to her in the past month. Life is good.

Brittany walked towards me locker where I was stood thinking and she wrapped her arms around my middle "Is this okay baby?"

I loved it when she whispered into my ear, it sent chills through my body.

"Yeah, it doesn't really hurt anymore, I think they're healing" I said referring to my ribs, every morning I felt her squeeze me hard, she didn't know she was doing and she always felt horrible in the morning.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you baby"

I turned around and kissed her softly

"I'm fine baby, I promise"

We hadn't had sex in a month.

It was killing me if I'm honest.

She said she wouldn't if I was still in pain.

I've tried everything.

And I mean everything.

She was good, I couldn't just pout and get her to cave, like she could with me, she was as whipped as I was, but she was also super worried which meant she wasn't about to do anything that could possibly hurt me.

It sucked.

I leant to kiss her on the neck, I felt her shiver. She pulled me into a hug and I felt her heart beat faster, she still wanted me, I knew it.

"Baby, do you wanna go out on a date tonight?" I asked her, she just looked at me and nodded.

"Just us two? She asked, I smiled, "of course baby, just me and you"

(Rachel's POV)

Me and Quinn were sat in the auditorium, She was sat on the floor against the stage and I was in between her legs, just looking out on all the seats in front of us.

"I love it in here, it's so big but so quiet at the same time, it makes me more determined to get on Broadway" I whispered to my girlfriend.

"And I'm gonna be right there supporting you baby, I mean I can go pretty much anywhere with an athletics scholarship. I'm not only on the swim team but on the track team and the girls basketball team, NYU have pretty much begged me to apply"

She turned at me and smiled, "I know we've only been going out for a month but Quinn I love you"

"And I love you Rach"

I turned around and kissed my girlfriend, I quickly slipped my tongue in her mouth and we got into a rhythm as we usually did.

"Rach, baby, we have to stop, I won't be able to control myself, I've had you once before and I really want you again" she whispered

I thought about it, I don't know why but I felt like I was ready again, I was drunk before that gave me the confidence, but now I was ready without it.

We would be together again, I know I shouldn't have made her wait a month again, but I just had to wait until I was ready to make love to her.

Before we fucked, that was all there was to it.

Tonight we're gonna make love.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so on the last chapter I completely forgot to thank people for reviews! I'm seriously sorry to be honest because I'm always really grateful for your opinions (:**

Chapter 14

(Rachel's POV)

So me and Quinn decided to go out on a date, by that I mean Quinn decided and I went with it. I asked Santana what her and Brittany were doing for their date tonight, because I loved them, I really did, but me and Quinn needed some time for just ourselves.

I've been in the choir room waiting for the rest of the glee club to arrive, of course I warmed up my vocal chords, as usual I did some scales with Brad, and he was more than happy to play along, I mean he is always just there.

After warming up I simply can't wait for glee to be over, I mean I want my date with Quinn, and I want to make love to her.

I can't wait.

The glee club walked in, and I watched my girlfriend walk in with her two best friends, I never understood Brittany's jealousy with Santana and Quinn, they were just friends, and the way Santana looks at her girlfriend proves to me that she's completely smitten with the blonde dancer.

I smiled at the three girls and waved at them, Brittany and Santana were far less intimidating now they had quit the cheerio's, and Quinn had always been less intimidating because she had come on to me at least 3 times previous to us hanging out and subsequently becoming girlfriends.

My girl sat next to me, with Brittany and then Santana on the other side of her, I knew Brittany was being protective, I could tell. Glee ended up just being a jam session, because Mr Shue was in a good mood.

We parted ways at my car, Quinn was adamant that she walk me there. We shared a soft kiss and I drove away to get ready for tonight.

When I got home the house was empty, this wasn't unusual, so I went upstairs and did all my homework, it only took about an hour. I got in the shower and got dressed. I decided to wear a black dress. It was off one shoulder and knee length, we were going to a new restaurant that Brittany and Santana went to on their first date, it was out of town and apparently wasn't so judgemental about same sex couples.

I did my make-up, it only put light make-up on and curled my hair. I looked at the time and saw it was 5 minutes until Quinn was due to pick me up.

My fathers still weren't home, so I ran downstairs to see if there was any clue as to where they were, I ran into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

_Pumpkin,_

_Me and daddy are going away for a few days, we'll be back by Monday, if you need anything we have our phones on us._

_We love you very much x_

This turned out great, it just meant that me and Quinn had my house to ourselves for 3 days.

My doorbell rang and I ran to answer it, Quinn was waiting for me with a flower in her hand, a red rose.

"I know it's cliché, but it means true love, and I thought of you"

I blushed as she handed it to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

(Quinn's POV)

I picked my girlfriend up, when she opened the door I was speechless, she looked stunning. I gave her the rose and blushed before leaving her house and opening the car door for her. I couldn't wait to get to the restaurant we were going to, I never told Rachel I had been before, and the last time I went the food was amazing.

"There are plenty of vegan options baby, I checked" I said as I started driving towards the restaurant.

Rach smiled at me, "Thank you for thinking about me, you're amazing"

As she whispered this she reached her arm across and put it on my bare thigh, she started rubbing slow circles and running her hand up my leg so it was dangerously close to my centre.

"Baby, do you want me to crash?"

"Nope, but I wanted to touch you, just concentrate on the road"

"I'll try"

Her hand continued stroking my thigh for about 10 minutes, I literally could not concentrate anymore, "Baby, please stop."

She nodded and grabbed my hand, we held hands for the rest of the way.

I was hot.

Really hot.

I could feel how damn my panties were.

I hope she's not just gonna tease me, because ever since I had her fingers inside me I can't do it myself, it just doesn't feel the same, yeah sure it's good but nothing compares to my girl thrusting into me.

We walked to the restaurant and I opened the door for her.

"Thank you Quinn"

"You're welcome baby" I said as I leant in to kiss her on the cheek and grab her hand again, she looked up at me, then back down to our hands and smiled.

"Hey, reservation for Fabray, for 2" I said, the woman nodded and led us to our seats,

We went to sit at the table, it was a 2 seater towards the back of the restaurant, it was set with a candle and a rose in the middle.

"Quinn this is beautiful" Rachel whispered

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you baby" I whispered back.

We enjoy dinner, we softly chatted and it was amazing, by far the best date I've ever had. I think this had something to do with the beautiful girl sat opposite me.

After dinner, I paid, despite Rachel's complaints about how expensive it was and that she couldn't let me pay.

"Baby, I'm paying, that's the end of it" I whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek before paying.

We walked out hand in hand and I opened the door for her, we walked to the car hand in hand and I stopped by the passenger side door. I pulled her into me and kissed her softly. It soon got deeper and I slipped my tongue into her mouth. She moaned quietly allowing me permission to continue. I walked her backwards and pinned her against the car.

"Quinn?" came a booming voice from behind me, I detached myself from Rachel's lips and froze.

"Quinn don't ignore me, turn around at once young lady"

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" I said sweetly after I had turned around.

"What I'm doing here doesn't matter, what are you doing? Were you just kissing a girl?" he asked with venom in his voice.

I froze, I wouldn't lie, but this isn't how I wanted him to find out.

"It's not just any girl daddy, this is Rachel my girlfriend, I love her" I said quieter this time, I felt Rachel wrap her arm around my waist, she stepped closer behind me and kissed me on the cheek.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Fabray" she said politely

"I wish I could say the same for you, what have you done to my daughter you dirty dyke"

Rachel froze behind me, I could tell she was scared. "Dad, you don't get to talk to her like that" I screamed at him.

"Oh I know you. You're Rachel Berry, the girl with two faggots for father's aren't you?" he snarled, he was getting redder.

I left Rachel's embrace and stepped towards him, "Seriously you're pushing your luck Dad, don't talk about her or her dad's like that okay? I shouted at him.

He turned away from looking at Rachel and looked at me. "No daughter of mine is a lesbian, you're straight or I'll make you"

"What are you gonna do dad? Really? You can't change me, maybe you didn't hear me, I fucking love her" I screamed, I was right in his face screaming loudly. Before I knew it he swung him arm back and then towards me, he backhanded me so hard I went flying.

"Quinn" I heard my girlfriend run up to me.

"Stay where you are, don't touch her" my dad shouted at Rachel

"I'll do what I please thank you Mr Fabray" she said, I had never heard her speak with so much hate in her voice.

"Get away from my daughter" he shouted getting closer to her, he raised his arm to punch her, I saw and jumped in front of her at the last moment, he knocked me to the floor again, I felt blood trickling down my head.

I heard a car pull up and screams, the last thing I heard was Rachel calling my name.

"Quinn baby, open your eyes, I love you"

(Santana's POV)

I had mine and Britt's date planned.

Three simple steps.

1. Make Brittany happy, super happy.

2. Be romantic, really romantic.

3. Get laid after an agonizingly long month of waiting.

Me and Brittany had been fine, completely fine, she hadn't even thought about hurting me during sex until someone planted the seed in her head, now she couldn't get it out.

Quinn Fabray. Cockblocker.

_Me and B were making out, like seriously heavy, and we were undressing each other, I felt a bit of pain but nothing to make me worry Britt, I was horny._

_Brittany had been wearing this super hot nurses outfit as she 'nursed' me better, this nursing consisted of a massage, where her hands were everywhere. Seriously my girl is amazing, I was so hot after the massage, I had to have her. She hadn't even touched my centre and I was dripping wet._

_I wanted. No needed her to fuck me. No I needed her to make love to me. It's always better with feelings._

_She was running her hand down my torso, agonizingly slow towards my centre. She had just brushed my clit with one of her fingers, then her phone rang._

"_Leave it B, I need you" I panted_

"_I can't it's Quinn, what if it's important?" she whispered kissing my forehead._

_If I was touching Brittany and a phone went off I would ignore it, otherwise my girl would give me the silent treatment, this wasn't the same though, because she could just pout._

_She answered her phone happily, after talking for about 2 minutes her face went confused, then she looked like she understood and thanked Quinn and hung up._

"_Quinn reminded me that you were hurt, I don't wanna hurt you more so we can't do that until you're better, I decided" she said to me, she got dressed again and sat on the end of my bed._

"_Babe, I really hope you're joking"_

"_Nope, Sany I don't wanna hurt you"_

_I got up and went into the bathroom, I was frustrated, angry with Quinn and a tiny bit annoyed with my girlfriend, only momentarily though because she knocked on the door, she was sniffling._

_I opened the door and saw her crying, "Are you angry with me Sany, I'm sorry I just hate it when you're in pain"_

"_No baby, it's fine, I know why you're doing it, I just need a very cold shower, I'll be out soon okay?" I asked as I kissed her softly, she just nodded and went back to the bed and watched TV._

So this is why I need tonight to be perfect, I need to touch my girlfriend, she also made this stupid rule about me not being able to touch myself because she should be the only one making me come, I couldn't lie to her so all she had to do was ask if I had.

I am so whipped.

We were going on our date straight after school, after glee we walked to my car.

I opened the door for her and then got in myself, I drove the familiar route to the park. Brittany looked happy as she realised where our first stop was.

"Sany, can we feed the ducks?" she smiled

I just nodded and handed her some bread, we walked happily to the duck pond with out fingers intertwined.

She let go of my hand as we fed the ducks, my girl was smiling so brightly, I loved to see her like this.

"B come on, we've got another place to go before dinner" I said pulling her back to the car. She let go of my hand as I opened the door for her to get in, she grabbed it again immediately after I got back in the car.

I drove towards our destination, she looked excited.

We arrive at an almost empty car park, we were only a short walk away from breadstix so it meant I could keep my parking space all night. I walked with Brittany to a little office in a portable cabin, she looked confused.

"2 tickets for tonight please, as close as you've got" I said as I paid for the tickets.

"Come on B, let's go get some food" I said after with my girlfriend following before she caught up and grabbed my hand again.

We walked into Breadstix, we were seated quickly because all the staff here knew me.

"B I know it's not very original, but it's really close to your next surprise" I said to my girlfriend, she just looked up and kissed me softly.

"Sany don't worry about it, I love everything I do with you"

We ate dinner, it honestly felt like we were the only two people in the room, at one point I saw Puck come in, but after that all I my brain could think about was Brittany, how beautiful she was, how amazing she was. She was mine.

We finished dinner and walked back towards where I paid for the tickets. "Okay B, we're going to see the circus tonight" she squealed and jumped up and down, "that's not all of it, they've got a petting zoo where you can meet all the animals that are about to be in the show before it"

She jumped into my arms and squeezed me tight, I think she liked her surprise.

(Brittany's POV)

When Sany told me what her next surprise was I was super excited, I hugged her so tight she couldn't breathe. I linked our fingers together again and let her lead me to the animals before the show.

I loved how our hands fit together perfectly, it was one of the many things that made me feel like me and my girlfriend were soul mates.

I thought about the circus and I remembered something

"Baby, you don't like clowns"

She looked at me and shrugged "I'd brave anything to make you happy"

I smiled and kissed her on the cheek "I'll keep you safe don't worry"

We watcher the circus, I held Santana's hand tightly the whole way through, she smiled towards the end of it when all the animals came out that I had met before."That's Bee the turtle, she's best friends and married to the other turtle S"

"You think we're gonna get married B?" she asked

"Oh definitely, me and you were always meant to be together, together forever babe" I said smiling, she kissed me and led me out of the show tent and we walked back to her car.

"Are you happy?" she asked.

I looked at her and smiled and nodded "Super happy Sany, I love you"

She nodded and opened my door for me, "One more stop B"

She took me back to the park, but the other end, we walked through the park hand in hand and she stopped me and put a blanket down and sat on it, I sat in between her legs and leant back into her, "You ready for dessert B?"

I just nodded, she took the bag she had been carrying and took out some chocolate covered strawberries, "Here B"

She put one in my mouth, it tasted so good.

We carried on feeding each other, when it got chilly she took off her jacket and gave it to me to wear, "Thanks San"

"For what?"

"You're so romantic sometimes, I mean chocolate covered strawberries in the moonlight, and giving me your jacket, I love you"

"And I love you BrittBritt"

We kissed softly, then it got deeper.

I pushed her back onto the blanket then draped my body over her, I kissed down her neck and she moaned, I had missed this. I missed touching her, she's super hot and I miss seeing her naked too.

I knew waiting was my idea but I just didn't wanna hurt her anymore.

"Britt, if you carry on doing that I'm not gonna be able to stop" she whispered as I looked down and noticed my hand was up her skirt on the top of her thigh close to her centre, I chuckled and kissed her again as my hand moved upwards to touch her sensitive nub.

She moaned into my ear, it was my favourite sound.

I rolled her clit between my thumb and forefinger, her head rolled back and she started panting. I slid my fingers up and down her slit, she was super wet already, she always was for me. I mean I could put my hand up her skirt in the middle of math and she would be wet for me.

I loved my girl, and I knew she loved me.

She was perfect.

"More, please baby, more" she panted, I moved my fingers to her opening and was about to push two fingers into her when my phone went off.

It was Rachel, I could tell by the ring tone, something must have been important because we had discusses out plans for date's on our own.

I answered the phone and saw her text

_Please come and help us_

"San, we've got to go and help Quinn and Rach, something's wrong" I said

Her face went from grumpy and frustrated to concerned, "Let's go Britt"

She kissed me once more and we jogged to her car. She must have broke every speed limit in the area, we got to the restaurant just in time to see Mr Fabray aim to punch Rachel and Quinn step in the way.

She went down to the floor and San got out of the car after stopping quickly, I followed her and we screamed at Mr Fabray to leave.

Santana went up to him and pushed him with all her might, he tumbled over "Leave her the fuck alone, and get gone now, before you end up getting hurt" she snarled at him, he ,looked shocked but nodded and ran away to his car.

"Quinn baby, open your eyes, I love you" I heard Rachel say, Brittany had wrapped her arms around her, and she was rocking Rachel.

I rang an ambulance and they were here pretty quickly.

As we got in Quinn opened her eyes, she looked confused.

"Quinn baby, you're awake, you had me worried"

"Rachel, Britt and I will meet you at the hospital" Santana said as she pulled me away. So much for making love with her tonight, it's just gonna have to wait. Maybe I should stop answering my phone if we're doing it.

**Okay so I think this is the longest chapter I've written, I hope y'all enjoyed it (:**

**Thanks for reviews on the last chapter (:**

'**Lauraluvscasey' I hope you were excited about how much longer this was ;)**

**Please Review (:**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Rachel's POV)

Luckily Quinn was let out of hospital pretty quickly after she went in, she was just knocked out from the second hit she received from her father, we decided to all go back to my house, simply because I had a free house anyway.

"Quinn baby, are you okay?"

"Ray I'm fine, stop asking me" she chuckled

Brittany and Santana were sat in the back of the car happily making out, Santana stopped kissing Brittany and looked up, "seriously Berry, the only reason I let you drive my car is so I could make out with my hot girl, but you keep putting a downer on my mood, Q is fine"

Quinn chuckled slightly as Santana went back to kissing an eager Brittany

"I'm sorry Quinn, it's just that your safety is of great importance to me, I am grateful that you stepped in the way of your father hitting me and I thank you…" I was silenced by Quinn putting two fingers over my lips.

"It was nothing baby, so please just concentrate on the road, I just want to hang out with my best friends and snuggle with my girlfriends"

I smiled, it's all I could do.

We pulled up to my house and I parked Santana's car, Quinn got out with the help of Santana, who I knew despite her rants cared deeply about Quinn, and myself for that matter, in fact when I told her about everything that had happened I had to get Brittany to stop her leaving to hurt Mr Fabray.

"She cares Ray, you know she does, she's a big softy really" Brittany whispered to me, I looked over and smiled at the blonde dancer, she never failed to impress me, I looked for the good in people, Brittany was nice to everyone whether she saw good or not.

"I know Britt, it wouldn't be the same without the banter" I chuckled, I was letting loose and using nicknames, the blonde next to me seemed to notice, she smiled and wrapped her arm around my shoulder and led us into the house behind Quinn and Santana.

We walked into the lounge, the two cheerleaders sat down in the loveseat, as close to each other as was physically possibly.

Quinn sat on the couch, she turned sideways and stretched her leg along the back, I sat in between her legs and snuggled into her. All four of us watched TV for a while.

"So, since you have a free house we should have a party tomorrow night, what do you think?"

I looked over to the Latina in the loveseat, I was about the say no when my girlfriend interrupted "That's a good idea actually S"

I couldn't say no to her smile, I nodded and agreed with the two girls. Brittany didn't add anything, she looked like she was asleep in Santana's lap.

"Cool, now we've got that one sorted me and Britt will be going to bed" said Santana, I smiled and nodded at her. We were friends now, she was familiar enough with my house to know where they could sleep.

"Are you okay with having a party tomorrow babe?" my girlfriend whispered into my ear

"It's perfectly fine, if it makes you happy then I'm sure it will be enjoyable" I whispered back, I pulled my girlfriend off the couch and led her to my bedroom.

"Night Rachel, I'm sorry for tonight"

I looked over and saw a tear run down her face.

"Baby, you have nothing to be sorry for, I love you"

She leant in and kissed me softly.

"And I love you my superstar"

I smiled and drifted off to sleep with my girlfriend snuggled into me.

(Santana's POV)

Brittany was sleeping, I was up unusually early for me, I knew why but I still didn't like it. My best friend was hurting, I knew she was, I knew her back to front.

I needed to talk to Quinn.

I got up and walked downstairs, I walked into the kitchen needing coffee and I saw Quinn sat up at the island in the kitchen drinking from her own mug.

I grabbed a coffee and sat down opposite her, she looked up at me and smiled. She had a couple of bruises on her face, she was in pain, I flinched when I thought about it.

"Q, you know I'm here for you if you ever need to talk right?" I started, I know I started deep but it had to be said."Thanks S, to be honest I was wondering if we could talk, I was gonna ask you later but it seems that now is a good time"

"Go for it, you're my best friend I wanna try and help"

She smiled, "well last night scared the crap out of me, I didn't think Sasha would tell him, but he saw it with his own eyes. San I'm not ashamed of Rachel, but I am scared of my dad, what if he hurts her, I couldn't handle it"

I hated seeing her hurting, we had been through a lot but she was still my best friend. "I understand Q, I honestly do, if anyone tried to hurt Britt they would be eating milkshakes for a very long time, particularly the chicken and broccoli variety" she smiled at this "you'll protect Rachel with everything you've got, and I'll protect you just the same"

"Thanks San, you've always been great to me, I've got your back as well as you having mine y'know?"

"Yeah Q, I know" I nodded as I got up and walked back upstairs with Quinn following me.

"Night S, and thanks"

"Night Q" I said giving her a hug and then walking back into the room where my girl was.

I got back into bed and wrapped my arm around my blonde's waist, she just pushed if off and moved further across the bed away from me.

"Britt, what's wrong?" I whispered

"Nothing"

"Baby, please tell me, what did I do?"

"You know what you did San, you went off with Quinn in the middle of the night, what was I supposed to think?"

"Britt, you know what I'm really tired of you thinking I'm cheating on you okay? I would never do that, it was always you, through every boyfriend I've had who has been there for me after I broke up with them?"

"Me"

"And every time I've cheated on someone who have I cheated with?"

"Me" she said sheepishly

"Yes B, if there was a timeline of my life a lot of names would feature, you know that, it's exactly the same for you, but the only constant is you, I love you, you're not just my first but my forever"

"Sany, I'm sorry, I don't know why I get so jealous, I know you love me, I just think she's better than me"

"Babe, I went to talk to her about what happened tonight, make sure she was okay, I've been through it. I know what it's like"

She just nodded and pulled me into a hug, I rested my head in the crook of her neck as she turned back onto her back she pulled me with her, I was half laying on top of her and I was cuddled into her side.

"I love you Sany, you're my world"

"And I love you BrittBritt, you mean everything to me"

We helped Rach set up for the party, we decided to invite the glee club, just so we were all familiar with each other, Puck brought around a keg and some liquor, me and Quinn had gone out earlier to get some mixers, everything was set.

The whole group was here and we were all getting buzzed, I lost Britt at some point and I then saw Rachel storm out, I followed her to her back garden where she proceeded to scream.

The people inside the party couldn't hear her over the obscenely loud music, but I heard her.

"Ray what's wrong?"

"Quinn cheating on me is what's wrong, I knew I was being set up"

"What, who with?"

"Brittany"

That caught my attention, "What?"

She turned around to look at me, "I just walked into my bedroom to see Quinn straddling Brittany as they made out"

I went white, I felt the colour drain from my face, I turned around to go back into the house when Britt and Q came storming out the back door.

"Rach, it's not what you think" slurred Quinn

"And what was it then Quinn? Wasn't it you and Quinn making out on my bed?"

"Well yeah it was that but it just happened I didn't mean for it to happen" countered Quinn, I walked up to Brittany slowly.

"Brittany, is it true?"

She just nodded slowly with tears in her eyes, this was about as much as I could take

"Bye"

And with that I walked back through the party and out the front door, I jumped into my car and drove home.

I heard Brittany shout my name as I walked through the party, I didn't turn around. I couldn't go back, I would do something stupid.

(Rachel's POV)

Santana just left and Brittany followed her leaving me with Quinn in my back garden, tears were sliding down her face as she looked at me.

"Ray I'm sorry, she asked if she could kiss me, she said she had always wondered what it was like, and that I was the only one in glee apart from you and Mercedes she hadn't kissed, I know it's a rubbish excuse but I was drunk, and I can't say no to Britt when I'm sober, so being drunk was worse"

I just looked at her, "Quinn I knew you had a reputation as a player when we first got together, and I have to say I'm surprised it took you this long to do it, just leave me alone"

She tried to follow me as I stormed into my house, but I walked into a crowd of people, apparently word had got out and there was far more people than just the glee club, I didn't care, I picked up a bottle of the nearest alcohol and walked onto the dance floor.

I danced in the middle of everyone slowly getting drunk, I felt someone put their hands on my hips and grind into my back, I looked round and saw Noah Puckerman smiling at me, I just smiled back and kept dancing with him.

I turned around so I was facing him and he pulled me closer, I leant forward and kissed him, I felt him kiss me back as his hands went downwards to grope my behind.

I was drunk, and hurt, and I didn't care.

We were dancing and kissing for about half an hour, I looked over to the kitchen and saw Quinn staring at me, she had a look of pain in her eyes, but I didn't care, she cheated on me, she broke my heart.

I went back to looking at Noah, he was smiling and he leant down to whisper in my ear "wanna go upstairs?"

I thought about it for a while and just nodded, he grabbed my hand and pulled my towards the stairs, just before we were about to climb up them I felt someone grab my other hand and pull it back.

"There is no chance you're going up there with him"

(Quinn's POV)

Brittany pouted.

I know how Santana feels, I understand why she's so whipped.

That pout could make anyone do anything.

I don't know why I did it, I thought we could keep it a secret, it was never gonna go any further than a kiss, we both knew that.

Infact half way through kissing me Brittany pulled away to take a breath and whispered _'Santana'_

It was okay I was imagining Rachel so we were both in the same boat, she just wanted a perfect record.

I knew Santana would be hurt if she found out, I know we were only just okay again, I hated myself for doing it.

It seemed Brittany had come to her senses at the same time and we both quite quickly, it would seem it was too late because I looked up to see Rachel running from the doorway she had presumably just been stood in.

I love her, I really do.

I walked back inside and after watching her make out with Puck for the best part of an hour I couldn't take anymore, I walked out the front door and spotted Brittany sat in the swing chair. She was crying silently. I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Sorry B"

It was all I could say.

There were certain things Brittany doesn't understand.

This was my fault, my responsibility to say no.

"It's both of us Q, but now I've lost her"

She sobbed onto my shoulder.

"Have you tried calling her?"

"Yeah, I've rung her 105 times and text her about 17 times, she wont answer or reply, she's angry at me"

"Well at least she hasn't broken up with you, and she's not currently making out with Puckerman" I spat

"Sorry Quinn, I shouldn't have asked, I just wanted to know if Santana was cheating on me, and I thought that if you were a better kisser than me she probably was, it was also another opportunity to make my record of glee people perfect"

"Yeah I understand B, I shouldn't have let you"

We both sighed, then a couple of minutes later Santana's car parked on the side of the road, she got out and walked into the house completely ignoring me and Britt.

"Sany please talk to me" Brittany tried, Santana just ignored her

The Latina walked straight to Rachel and grabbed her wrist, she pulled her away from Puck and pulled her through to the back garden of the house.

"Was Rachel really about to go upstairs with him?

Ouch.

(Santana's POV)

I dragged Rach into the back garden, I didn't think about this when I left the house. But the old Santana was selfish and I definitely wasn't her anymore

"Rachel, you're drunk"

"Yesssss Sannnn, but, but, but, it feels gooooood"

I just shook my head at her, "Come on Berry let's get you sat down and get some water in you"

I sat her down and walked back into the kitchen to get her a bottle of water, Brittany was stood in the way of the fridge, and I knew the diva only liked bottled water.

"Britt, please move" I said on the verge of tears, she hurt me and I couldn't hold it in

"San, please, just listen to me, I'm sorry, I just wanted a perfect record of the glee club."

"Really Britt, so when I told you I was in love with you and we got together, do you not remember we promised to be with only each other?"

"San, I remember, but that wasn't the only reason"

"Brittany, I have never cheated on you in my life, and I never would, I made that promise and I meant it, now will you please excuse me because you broke my heart and I can't stand here much longer"

She leant forward and kissed me on the lips "San you know you're my forever, just let me explain"

She was pouting by now, I looked at her, this was my mistake, I couldn't say no to her even when I was hurting.

"Okay, just let me get some water to Rachel and we can talk"

She nodded and smiled at me, I got Rachel's water but didn't smile back. She followed me out into the garden to see Rachel had fallen asleep in the chair I sat her in. I sighed.

"Go on then Britt, what made you want to cheat on me?"

"San, I just wanted to know if she was a better kisser than me, I wanted to know what all the fuss was about, I thought that if I was a better kisser than her I would know if you had cheated on me, because there was no way you would go from someone good to someone not as good"

"Britt, I told you I wasn't cheating on you, I wish you would believe me, no one in this world is a better kisser than you, honestly I wouldn't know anymore anyway because I haven't kissed anyone but you since we made us official"

"San, I'm sorry, I didn't think it was cheating, it was just Q, I thought it was okay" she said quietly, I had to admit with Brittany logic that kinda made sense, "please give me another chance? Please? San I love you, I will never cheat on you again, I won't even look at another person"

I thought about it for a minute, "Did you think Quinn is a better kisser than you?"

She shook her head, "No I'm definitely better"

"So you believe I'm not cheating on you now?"

Britt just nodded and looked at me hopefully.

"Okay, I'll give you another chance because god knows I've screwed up so many other times, but if it ever happens again we're over okay?"

She nodded at me again, smiling

"And we're not just gonna go back to the way we were really quickly, you really hurt me Britt, I don't trust you as much now, it's gonna take time"

She nodded at me this time her smile dimming

"It will never happen again S, there is no one in this world that compares to you, I was thinking about you the whole time, and I'll do anything to earn your trust back"

I smiled at her and stood up, I held out my hand to her to help her up as well. I looked over to the doorway and saw Quinn stood in it looking at me.

"S, I'm sorry, I really am"

"Q, look, we just earnt each other's trust again and you broke it, this is gonna take time, you know how I feel about Brittany but you still did it, does our friendship mean nothing to you?"

"S it wasn't like that, I couldn't say no to her, you know how she pouts"

I walked up to her, I was holding Brittany's hand for 2 simple reasons, firstly to claim her as mine, I mean everyone knew she was but still, secondly if I let go I would punch Quinn and I didn't want to put her through that, yes I still cared about her.

"Quinn, if you ever touch her again I will hurt you, I love you, I really do, and that is the only reason I'm remaining calm at this moment in time"

Quinn nodded at me, "I'm sorry Santana"

I walked around her, "Take care of Rachel for me, she's gonna need someone to take care of her, don't mess it up this time" I shouted back at her as I dragged my girlfriend through the house and into my car.

"Okay, we're going home B"

She just smiled and nodded at me "I love you Sany"

I just nodded at her.

**I just love the drama (:**

**I thought I would throw some drama in for both couples, someone asked for Quinn's player ways to come out, and who better than her best friends girlfriend to do it with :P**

**Don't hate on them though, Brittany is all cute and innocent with her mixed up brain, I do love her.**

**Anyway…Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter, a special thanks to people who have mentioned how my writing has improved, it made me smile for a long time (:**

**Please review on this chapter (: it would mean a lot (:**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(Rachel's POV)

So the party finished about 2 hours ago, and I heard someone very clearly drunk shouting my name, of course I know who it is I would recognise it anywhere.

I was a tiny bit tipsy, so I stumbled over to the window

"Raychieeeee" she squealed

When I woke up in the back garden I told her to leave, with everyone else, it seems she's now drunk. I walk downstairs to open the door and she barged past me and into the living room

"Quinn what do you want?" I asked

"Rayray, I want you, I love you"

I want to giggle at her slurring and attempt at frowning while she thinks.

But no. I'm still angry with her.

Before I can think of anything else she leant forward and attached her lips to mine.

Unfortunately for my resolve these lips were my kryptonite.

I kissed her back, hard, and slipped my tongue roughly into her mouth.

As we kissed roughly I felt the need for air, I pulled back taking her bottom lip with me between my teeth.

I let go a little bit too roughly because she had blood trickling down her lip.

I couldn't bring myself to feel bad.

"Quinn, please leave"

Tears started streaming down my face.

"But you kissed me back, you still want me"

"I loved you, I still love you, but about 4 hours ago you made a conscious decision to break my heart even after I had told you of my fears of your past, you're just a player Quinn, consider me played"

I stormed out of the room, I did feel bad after saying these things and seeing a look of hurt in her eyes. I don't know why I couldn't forgive her yet.

Time will tell

-One Month Later-

(Santana's POV)

2 months of no sex.

Granted the second month was my fault.

Because she cheated on me.

I'm not convinced she realised it was cheating, after all I always taught her making out with your best friend is okay.

But she is good with feelings, she knew it would hurt me, and she as the one that wanted me to commit to just her, so I did.

This is why I'm still hurt.

My natural instinct is to look after her, to protect her and stick up for her, but my heart still hurts.

Also it's been a month since I spoke to my best friend.

Although I can assure you she's been getting laid a hell of a lot more than me.

I don't know what happened but after the party when we came back to school she didn't care anymore.

I swear she's now slept with the whole of the cheerio's, except me and Britt of course, and also half the swim team, I know this because I've walked into the locker rooms and seen it happen about 14 times now.

You would think she doesn't have a house.

"You should talk to her" says the voice next to me, Rachel Berry.

Since the party we've become quite good friends, now it's just that Quinn doesn't hang out with us anymore.

But can you blame me, she made out with my very impressionable girlfriend.

"I probably should Berry"

She nodded at me and walked away, I looked up the hallway to see her, she looked back at me and our eyes locked.

She looked sad, I gave her a small smile as I turned to walk away to meet Britt from her class, I don't want her getting lost again.

I see Quinn's face light up at my smile.

I think it's time I grew up and spoke to her.

"Sany, what are you thinking about?" came my girlfriends voice as she grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Nothing Britt, I just think I need to talk to Quinn, I mean it's hurting Rach to see her like that, and she is my best friend whether she made out with you or not"

Brittany looked down at the floor instead of at me "Hey hey, beautiful, all is forgotten okay?"

She just nodded and smiled "I love you Sany"

"I love you too"

She looked up at me with the brightest smile on her face as she pulled me closer into her and snuggled into me as we walked to lunch.

I should probably add that it's been a month since I told my girlfriend I love her, I mean I do, she knew that the whole time, I just couldn't say it.

Ever faithful she has reminded me everyday at least 6 times a day that she loves me, I suppose growing up means forgiving them both.

"I really do Britt, just please don't do it again"

She broke my confidence a tiny bit, it wasn't great.

"Sany I pinky promise I will never cheat on you again"

She reached over with her free hand and linked pinkies with my free hand, we let go of pinkies and sat down next to each other. The whole time Britt didn't let go of my hand. I sent a text to Quinn half way through lunch telling her to meet me in the free period we shared with Britt and Rach.

To Quinn: _Need to talk to you, meet me FP auditorium -S_

To Santana: _I'll be there -Q x_

I knew what I had to say to her, and I needed Brittany and Rachel to keep each other away.

During free period I left Rachel tutoring Brittany in something, Brittany knew I was going to talk to Quinn but I didn't think the diva needed to know.

I walked into the auditorium and she was sat on the piano bench on the stage

"San, am I gonna get jumped?"

"No Q, we just need to sort this out"

She nodded as I walked towards her and she stood up when I got there.

"Firstly and I'm really sorry for this.." I started before reaching out and slapping her round the face, she took it I'll give her credit for that.

"Snap out of it Fabray, okay"

"San I'm sorry"

"Q, don't make me slap you again okay, I forgive you, it's fine"

She looked at me hopefully

"But seriously Q, you need to stop this shit, you're not who people think you are, so stop trying to show you are, you're not a player and you're in love with Berry, it's quite simple to be honest"

She looked up at me, "I don't know what you mean"

"Q I know you've slept with at least 4 cheerio's this week and someone from the swim team"

"How did you know?" she asked confused

"Because I walked in on you doing it, but now it's time to sort this shit out"

"S, it's not that bad"

"Q, it's Tuesday"

"Okay so I see your point, but I'm hurting okay, Rachel thought I was playing her, and she wont speak to me"

Tears started running down her cheeks, I walked over to her and wiped them away with my thumbs, I pulled her into a hug and felt her cry into my shoulder.

"I fucked up San, and I'm so, so sorry, I shouldn't have cheated on Rach and I shouldn't have done it with your girlfriend, I know how you feel about her, it's like she's the centre of the universe, I get it, I do, it's how I feel about Rachel" she sobbed.

"Shh Q, we're gonna sort this out, please just tell me you haven't done anything with Sasha"

She looked up at me sheepishly, "so I maybe fooled around with her a tiny bit last period"

"Quinn, damn it!" I shouted then ran to the library to make sure Rachel was still there, I knew Sasha was waiting for an excuse to pounce on her.

"Santana what's wrong?" shouted Quinn following me, I stopped quickly and looked at her, "Q you know Sasha has a thing against Rachel, the only thing saving her was you, and now she knows you're not together or she at least has something over Rach, I swear if she touches her I'll beat her ass again,"

I went running again and Quinn and I finally arrived at the library to see Brittany sitting on her own reading her favourite duck book.

"Britt, baby, where's Ray?"

Brittany looked up innocently, I know she sensed worry in me because she grabbed my hand instantly and kissed it.

"She went to the choir room, something about fish fins, she said she was gonna practise, what's she gonna do to the fish San?"

"Are you sure she didn't say scales?"

"Oh scales that was it Sany, in the choir room I think"

I looked at Quinn and we both darted out the library and ran towards the choir room, when we got there we saw Sasha holding Rachel Berry against a wall by her throat, surrounded by another 4 cheerio's carrying slushies

"Right, what the hell is going on here?" I shouted

They all turned and gave me their attention, Sasha dropped Rachel and she slid to the floor.

"Girls do it now" screamed Sasha, and before me of Quinn could do anything the little diva was covered in 5 different slushie colours.

"You're gonna be sorry you did that" Quinn spat from next to me, 3 girls cowered away seeing Quinn and I so angry, they knew we weren't people you wanted to her on the wrong side of.

I launched myself at Sasha and Quinn flew at the other girl, a fight broke out, all I know is I was swinging punches, I was furious, and suddenly Mr Shue came into the room with the guys from the football team and I was being pulled off her.

"Do that ever again and you'll wish you were never born" Quinn spat at them, I smiled at my handy work, there was blood and hair on the floor.

"Mi papi always told me if they're not gonna fight clean what's stopping you from fighting dirty, now get out of here before I tell these guys what you did and they let me on you again"

I looked over to find Rachel running out of the room, of course I knew they boys could have guessed what happened, but if they knew about the whole pinning her against the wall thing they would let me loose again, no one hurts one of our own.

Puck let me go and I ran to the doorway, I followed the colour trail to the bathroom and walked inside to see Brittany was already there helping Rachel.

"Britt baby, you all good?" she nodded

I looked over at Rachel "hey superstar, I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner"

Rachel looked at me and smiled, "No Santana, it's fine, I'm glad you got there when you did, I was terrified of what she was going to do…"

She was cut off by the sound of the bathroom door opening, all three of us turned and saw Quinn nervously walking in.

"Hey Rach, you okay?" she asked

"Yes thank you Quinn"

"BrittBritt me and you should go to glee" I said cutting the tension and winking at the brunette diva, Brittany just nodded and grabbed my hand.

Before we walked into glee she turned me around and kissed me, I kissed her back and it quickly deepened.

"I love you Sany, I just thought you should know before glee" she whispered. I smiled at her.

"I love you too B"

"S I don't want to go to glee, I want to take you home" she whispered again, leaning so she was whispering into my ear

"Okay, let me just go tell Rach we're leaving, I don't wanna leave her completely on her own"

"Aww S I love it when your soft side comes out"

"Thanks B, come on then"

Me and my girlfriend walked to the bathrooms to check on Rachel, we walked in to see Rachel pinning Quinn against the wall and kissing her, from what we could see Quinn had a hand mark on her face, but she wasn't complaining about being pinned up and kissed.

"Berry, Q, we're leaving, Q make sure she gets home safe, call you later" I shouted into the room, the girls both made noises that they had heard but they didn't stop making out, that's a good sign I suppose?

**Okay I know it's quite short, I am terribly sorry. Especially to my best reviewer (;**

**Anyway, please review on this chapter, the next one will be along shortly I think (:**

**Thanks for reviews on the last chapter**

**Please Review (:**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**(Quinn's POV)**

**It's cliché but Santana slapping me actually did snap me out of it, I mean I've fucked an obscene amount of people recently.**

**I walked into the bathroom to check on my girl, my diva, she would always be mine. Santana and Brittany left us alone and I took a step towards her.**

"**Quinn please don't"**

**It came out as a whisper, she sounded almost desperate, I didn't wanna do anything to hurt her more.**

"**Rach, we need to talk"**

"**Quinn, have you intentionally been trying to hurt me by sleeping and flirting with everyone in front of me, I mean making out with random girls in front of my locker, do you hate me that much?"**

"**No Rachel, baby please, I love you, I just got into a funk and fucking was all I thought I could do to get out of it"**

**And yeah I honestly believe that was all I was good for, I didn't intentionally mean to hurt her.**

"**Quinn, why did you do it?"**

"**I don't know Rachel, I'm shit okay? I know I don't deserve you, I understand, but I want you so badly, I screwed up, forgive me, I'll never hurt you again"**

**I was crying now, I wasn't going for sympathy, I only just realised I was crying. **

"**Quinn, I can't let you hurt me again" she whispered as she took a step towards me, I walked over to her quickly and kissed her hard.**

"**Baby, I will never hurt you again, I can't lose you"**

"**Quinn, I'm not going to lie you've hurt me more in the past month that you have ever before, but I love you, and I need to forget about everyone else you've let touch you"**

**As she said this she turned me around and slammed me against a wall, she kissed me roughly, slipping her tongue in my mouth quickly, obviously I wasn't complaining.**

**As she was kissing me I heard the door open but I couldn't bring myself to pull away from her lips, I barely registered Santana's voice and then the door shut.**

**Rachel pulled away from me, I needed air as much as she did, and as much as I missed her lips I needed to see her reaction.**

"**So, will you be my girlfriend again?" I asked hopefully**

**She smirked and turned to face me "you think it's that easy Fabray, I need to be wooed" and with that she gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and turned and walked out of the bathroom without even looking back**

**Tease.**

**I got my phone out and sent a text to my diva**

**To Rach: **_**I can woo you, I will get you back, whatever it takes (; xxx**_

**I smiled as I turned to walk to my car, I noticed that Rachel had left her towel she used to get the slushy off on the counter, I picked it up and took it to my car with me.**

**Washing it would definitely get me girlfriend points, **_**it's gonna be perfect I'm gonna change**_** were my only thoughts as I walked out of the room.**

**I drove home thinking of a game plan, I was gonna need help with this one, well who better than my favourite lesbian friends.**

**I whipped my phone out and sent Santana a text, noticing I hadn't got a reply from Rachel**

**To S-Lo: **_**S, I'm gonna need your help, I hope you love me again enough to help, ily bestie (: x**_

**She changed her name on my phone, it was part of our friendship deal, she might think she's badass but we all know she's a pussycat.**

**From S-Lo: **_**Damn it Q, quit being a cock block, see you in 10 x**_

**I smiled at this, Brittany loved helping people even if it meant interrupting sex**

**(Santana's POV)**

**We got back to Britt's house and made our way to her room, I had one thing and one thing only on my mind.**

**I had to see my girlfriends body, and I had to see it now.**

**She smiled at me and kissed me passionately, I responded as enthusiastically. The kiss quickly deepened and I reached up and took her t-shirt off.**

**We fell on to the bed, I was on top of her. She looked at me with so much love, I have missed my girlfriend.**

**I kissed down her neck and sucked on her pulse point, I marked her and smiled "Mine"**

**She chuckled a little bit before pulling me down into a fiery kiss "Forever Sany babe" she whispered into my ear.**

**I kissed down to her breasts and took her bra off before taking on of her nipples into my mouth, and moaned and I felt heat flood between my legs, watching ym girl get off has to be the sexiest thing in the world.**

**I moved to her other breast as I moved my hands down her body and tugged her skirt off with her panties. When they were off I sat up and looked at my girlfriend. **

"**You're so beautiful Britt"**

**She smiled and pulled me into a kiss as she pulled all my clothes off**

"**San, touch me please" she whimpered**

**I kissed my way down her body again until I reached my destination. I kissed her clit and she moaned again.**

**I sucked her clit into my mouth, I felt her hands twine into my hair and move my head to where she wanted me. I alternately between licking, sucking and biting her clit until she begged for more.**

"**Sany, please, I need you"**

**I placed two fingers at her opening and bit down lightly on her clit, as she moaned I pushed the fingers inside of her. I started pumping in and out of her slowly while still licking her centre. I quickly sped up the pace, and she was writing. Her hips were jerking into me and I used my free hand to hold them down.**

**I could feel she was close, she pulled me up to her lips as my fingers continued to work inside her, I curled my fingers inside her and rubbed the spot I knew would make her scream.**

**I moved my mouth back down and sucked her clit into my mouth again and she came un-done.**

"**Saaaaaaan, iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou" she screamed as she came**

**I continued to thrust and lick her clean as I was smiling.**

"**Baby, you're a squirter, who knew?" I smiled**

"**Wow, you made me feel so amazing"**

**So I thought I had already seen the sexiest thing ever, but when she squirted. Wow. To think I did that to her, I definitely need to do that again.**

"**Sany, what was different, why are you so wet?" she asked innocently.**

"**Urm you kinda, squirted when you came, can I just say, sexiest thing ever" I said as I kissed her again.**

"**Oh you mean like you do sometimes when you come super hard?"**

"**Yeah B, except this is the first time you've done it right?"**

**Yeah Sany, no one else has ever made me do that" she blushed.**

"**Baby, it was amazing, you so do not have to be embarrassed"**

**I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.**

"**Well it's your turn now Sany" she whispered into my ear as she leant down and quickly thrust two fingers into me.**

**Normally foreplay was amazing, but today it was beyond not needed. Britt could always tell what I wanted, and this was it.**

**She sped up the movement of her fingers and I came quickly and hard. She kept thrusting into me harder until I came again screaming her name.**

"**Britt, baby, please, let me lie down" I panted, she helped me ride out my orgasm and then took me into her arms.**

"**We are defiantly not waiting that long for sex ever again San" **

**I nodded, "I couldn't agree more baby"**

"**Wanna go again?" she asked, giggling slightly**

**I nodded and climbed on top of her again, just as the making out was getting heavy my phone went off.**

"**You should get that San, it might be Ray, she might need someone"**

**I knew she was right, but I couldn't get what just happened out of my mind.**

**I looked at my phone and told Britt what it said, "we should go San, I like helping people" she smiled.**

**I smiled back and text Quinn back before getting up and pulling my girlfriend up after me, I kissed her sweetly before we ran into the bathroom for a quick shower.**

**(Quinn's POV)**

**So Brittany and Santana are about an hour late, they probably had a shower together and couldn't resist each other. Not that I can blame them I mean they're both smoking hot, and if I was ever in a shower with Rachel I wouldn't be able to contain myself either.**

**Rachel.**

**How am I gonna woo her.**

**God I need her back.**

**My two cheerleader friends came strolling into my room giggling, with their hands linked, without knocking, and walk to my bed before they even look up at me.**

"**Hey Q" they said at the same time.**

"**S, B, okay look I need your help"**

**They nodded at me and smiled telling me to carry on "So Rach and I kissed earlier, as I'm sure you're aware, and she told me I needed to woo her, so I need your help, especially you S, because we all know you're the biggest romantic out there for your girlfriend"**

**Brittany giggled and Santana just smiled at her, "what can I say, she's hot" Santana joked and her girlfriend pushed her lightly still giggling.**

"**guys, come on, I'm in serious need of girlfriend points here" I pouted as Santana and Brittany laughed at me, I had never had this problem before girls usually fell all over me, maybe that's what made my superstar perfect for me.**

"**Okay, so basically Q, all you need to do is be the perfect gentleman. I mean ask her out super romantically in a way she understands, maybe sing her a song, then do everything she wants you to do, no matter how much you wanna object, that definitely gets you points"**

**I smiled and nodded at her "Thanks S, any date ideas?"**

**Santana smiled at me "I've got plenty Fabray but we'll talk about that later, tell me what happened in the bathroom?"**

"**S you seem in a good mood, did you finally get some?"**

"**Guys come on I am still here" pouted Britt**

**Me and my Latina friend smiled at her "god you guys are such, well, guys" she continued to say, me and San just laughed.**

"**You know it B" I said**

"**Baby you know what me and Quinn are like, come on as if I've ever told her about personal stuff" she said to her pouting girlfriend throwing me a look letting me know she would tell me later. Brittany smiled at Santana's answer and leant in to kiss her.**

**I could have this with Rachel, I need her back.**

**I know it's short guys but I'll write more later (:**

**Just so you know 'girlfriend points' was something my friend Harry told me about, in his totally man like way. He does raise a few good points when he talks about it though (;**

**Anyway thanks for all my previous reviews (:**

**Please review this chapter, I like to know how my story is going so far, criticism is good too (:**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	18. Chapter 18

**OKAY so some people seem to dislike Quinn now…this wasn't my intention at all, I'll make it better! (:**

Chapter 18

(Santana's POV)

We devised a mini plan and then left Quinn to her thoughts

"Sany, do you actually tell her about stuff we do in bed?"

"Britt, what's the problem, you tell like everyone all the time"

"not details San, can you just not talk about our sex life as if it's just sex, it should be private" she pouted but also looked really pissed at me.

"B, I won't tell her anymore, I promise you" I said giving her a smile and a kiss on the cheek as I stopped outside the Pierce residence

"San, stay the night?" she looked at me hopefully.

"Baby, I would love to but I told the parents I would get home tonight, I'll pop round later okay, I love you" I said as I kissed her softly goodbye, she knew to open the window so I could get in tonight when I snuck out.

"I love you San"

I drove home smiling, always smiling about my girlfriend. I'd forgiven her, and I trusted her again, normally it would have been harder but it makes sense that Britt honestly thought it was okay for her to kiss Quinn, it's just how her mind works.

My phone started to vibrate and I looked down to see _Superstar calling._

What?

I like nicknames in my phone book.

I answered the phone just as I'm pulling into my driveway, I don't like being on the phone and driving at the same time, it's illegal for a reason.

Wow did I just think that?

"Hey Ray, what's up?"

"_I told her that she had to woo me, what the hell was I thinking San?"_

"Hold on, gimme 5 minutes and I'll be there"

I sighed, Brittany wouldn't have to know. I would still go see her later.

I ran into the house to talk to my parents "mami, papi, I'm going to a friends house tonight, she needs me"

"Okay Santana, just don't be late for school tomorrow" my father sighed, I just nodded and ran back outside and into my car.

I got to Rachel's house and she answered the door before I even had a chance to get out of the car, she walked towards my car and got in

"Can we go somewhere?"

I nodded and out the car into drive, I drove towards her favourite ice cream place, it was vegan ice cram of course.

We walked in and ordered our ice cream's "so what's the problem Rach?"

She just looked at me "why did I say that Santana? I mean I know I'm dramatic but I wanted nothing more than to take her into my arms again and accept her invitation to be her girlfriend again"

I sighed and reached my hand across the table and grabbed her hand "Rach, it had to be done okay, she needs to prove she deserves you"

The diva nodded and went back to eating her ice cream.

"Rachel, look just know no matter what you've always got me and B, we're always gonna be here for you even if you and Quinn end up just being friends"

She smiled and ran over to hug me, I smiled and hugged her back. As she pulled away she gave me a kiss on the cheek before she got into the car again.

I looked over towards the car park exit to see Sasha smirking and walking away, up to no good I thought, this could only end badly.

I drove Rachel home and then drove to Brittany's house, I parked down the street a little bit and ran to her window, she had remembered to leave it open. I smiled as I climbed through my girlfriends window.

I got undressed and got into bed with her, she automatically snuggled into me.

"Sany, you smell different" she mumbled sleepily

"Sorry babe" I smiled as she fell back to sleep, I would tell her about meeting Rachel tomorrow.

(Brittany's POV)

I woke up cuddled into my girlfriend, I lifted my head and watched her sleep a little bit. I was used to getting up early for cheerleading practise, she however wasn't.

"San, babe you've gotta get up, come on beautiful, and we can shower together" I whispered into her ear, her eyes shot open and she smiled at me

"You called me beautiful"

"Well you are, now get up and get your sexy ass into that shower" I whispered huskily

She shot out of bed and ran into the shower stripping as she went.

After quickly getting ready we made our way to school, San drove because I forget how to sometimes.

She walked me to class and kissed me softly at the door, she walked to her own class smiling, I loved this girl, she was stunning, I was definitely lucky.

Just as I walked into the classroom I was pulled to the side by Sasha, I tried to give her the dirty look my girlfriend taught me but that lead me to think of her and I couldn't help but smile.

"Brittany, I need to tell you something" she whispered

I nodded at her telling her to continue.

"Santana's cheating on you, with Berry"

I laughed at her "That's not true Sasha, now I need to sit down I don't want to fail this math"

"Brittany we're in Biology remember? And I saw her last night at the ice cream place with Berry, they were looking very friendly"

"Sasha that's impossible, she was with me last night" I said, I don't get annoyed easily but this was making me angry.

"She didn't leave you at all for like an hour or two? And she didn't act or smell different or anything when she was with you?"

Well now that she mentioned it she did smell different, and all she said when I told her was sorry. I didn't think it was true, but why didn't she tell me she was with Rachel last night, I mean I made out with Quinn what's to stop Santana cheating on me to.

No. She wouldn't

"Sasha, she's not cheating on me, bye" I said as I went to sit in my seat, I knew it was mine because my name was on the desk in Santana's handwriting.

I tried to concentrate on the lesson but I couldn't, I got my phone out and tried to remember how to text.

To Rayray: _did you and Santana hang out last night?_

From Rayray: _why yes we did Brittany, we went for ice cream -RBB x_

Why didn't San tell me?

To SantyBear_: why didn't you tell me you met Rachel last night? Are you cheating on me?_

I sat in my seat and tried not to cry, someone walked through the door and walked straight up to me ignoring the teacher telling them to leave

"Britt, no I'm not okay, let me explain okay?" she asked, I looked up at her, I could tell she was telling the truth, I knew she wouldn't cheat on me, so I nodded and stood up and followed her out of the room.

"You can't just leave" the teacher shouted after us.

"Coach Sylvester needs to see us, take it up with her" Sany said back to him in her HBIC mode.

(Quinn's POV)

I walked down the corridor to Glee, I hadn't seen Rachel all day, but I had text her and was trying to work up the courage to sing to her.

I was stopped by someone grabbing my wrist, I turned to see Sasha leering at me hungrily, "What do you want?

"Quinn, I'm here to tell you something, you should know your hobbit is fucking Santana"

"What, no she isn't, Santana wouldn't cheat on Britt"

I was confused, they were closer than before, I just hoped it wasn't true.

"So why were they holding hands and kissing last night in the ice cream parlour?" she questioned.

"You're lying Sasha, just leave"

I was pissed. Really pissed.

Just as Sasha walked away I saw Brittany and Santana walking down to corridor towards me.

"Hey Q whats…"

I cut her off by slamming her into the lockers, I glared at her angrily, she looked slightly taken aback.

"What the hell Q, what's your problem" she said trying to shove me off her, I was gripping her by the front of her cheerio's uniform, I pulled her off the lockers and slammed her into them again.

"Q, stop hurting Sany" said Brittany softly behind me, I could tell she was crying but I was angry.

"You're fucking Rachel?" I questioned angrily

"No Quinn, Jesus where the hell is this all coming from, I'm not fucking Rach, because I'm completely in love with my girlfriend, and even if that wasn't the case I would never do that to you"

I could tell she was angry, and my anger had stopped, I knew she was telling the truth.

I let her go and she shot me another angry stare as Britt ran to her and checked of she was okay.

"Britt, baby I'm all good okay?" she smiled at her blonde, Brittany nodded and kissed her softly.

"Quinn that was mean" Brittany said trying to give me a dirty look, it wasn't happening thought because all I could feel was the glare from her Latina.

"Britt baby, I need to talk to Q, meet you in the choir room?" she said

"No violence San, promise me?"

"I promise baby, do you need me to walk you there or are you all good?"

Santana's angry glare had softened into a smile as soon as she started talking to her girlfriend.

"No I can get there, see you soon S" she said as she kissed her girlfriend on last time and walked towards the choir room.

"What the hell Q?"

That was all she had to say, her anger was coming off in waves.

"I didn't punch you before, and you're damn lucky I promised my girlfriend no violence otherwise it would definitely hurt"

"S, I'm sorry, I don't know why I thought it was true, it's just I made out with your girlfriend, so you wouldn't be to blame had you been fucking Rachel, but I just love her"

"Q, you know me better than that, I've changed and you know it, I'm not the same scared little slut I was last year, Britt changed me and you would do well to remember that" she said as she turned to walk away.

"S, wait, I'm sorry okay, we're okay yeah?"

"Q, we'll always be okay, you might be a dick but it's all good, now lets go in there and get your woman back" she smiled slightly

"One more question San, why did Britt not get upset with you when I accused you of cheating with Rachel?"

"Because my dearest Quinn, she trust's me, unlike some people" she said as she winked "also someone told her I was fucking Rach first period, and we've already talked about how it totally wasn't true, and how much I love her and stuff, so it's not a problem"

I smiled, Britt and San really were meant to be together, now it was time to get my girl.

I sat down next to Santana and Brittany smiled at us as she reached over to take her girlfriend's hand.

"Right guy, anyone got anything to sing for us today?" said Mr Shue as he walked in

"Mr Shue, I wanna sing something" I said, I was nervous, I had never done anything like this before.

"Come on up Quinn" he said smiling, I never normally asked for solo's.

"Okay guys, this is for someone special, I messed up and I just want you to know that Rachel, I love you"

I looked over to Rachel who was blushing, I smiled at her before I asked the band to start playing.

_They got a lotta girlsWho know they got it going onBut nothing's ever a comparison to youNow can't you see that your the only one I really wantAnd everything I needIs everything you do?Any girl walk by, don't matter'Cause your looking so much betterDon't ever need to getCaught up in jealousyShe could be a super-modelEvery magazine... the coverShe'll never, ever mean a thing to me..._

She smiled as she listened to the lyrics

_She's no you... oh, noYou give me more than I could ever wantShe's no you... oh, noI'm satisfied with the one I've got'cause your all the girlThat I've ever dreamedShe's only a picture on a magazineShe's no you... she's no you_

She knew what I meant by this, she blushed a little bit at my declaration_They got a lot of girlsWho dance in all the videosBut I prefer the way you do,The way you moveYou're more than beautifulAnd I just wanna let you knowThat all I ever needIs what I've got with you_

I walked towards her whilst I sang the last verse and grabbed her hand_Any girl walk by, don't matterEvery time your looking betterI think your perfectThere ain't nothing I would changeShe could be a super-modelEvery magazine... the coverShe'll never, ever take my heart away_

I pulled her up to stand with me. B and S harmonized with me as they looked at each other lovingly. _She's no you... oh, noYou give me more than I could ever wantShe's no you... oh, noI'm satisfied with the one I've got'cause your all the girlThat I've ever dreamedShe's only a picture on a magazineShe's no you... she's no youNo one's ever gonna get to meOh, the way you doNow baby can't you seeThat you're the one... the only oneWho's ever made me feel this way?Nothings ever coming even close, noNo one's ever been comparable to youI don't want nothing I don't gotI don't need nothing but youI can't get more than you give meDon't stop anything you all that... all that, and then someYou know what... just what I needAnd no girl, no place and no whereCould mean a thing to me._

_She's no you... oh, noYou give me more than I could ever wantShe's no you... oh, noI'm satisfied with the one I've got'cause your all the girlThat I've ever dreamedShe's only a picture on a magazineShe's no you... she's no you_

Everyone clapped as I finished the song, Rachel just smiled and kissed me on the cheek as she blushed and walked back to her seat.

I smiled, the biggest smile I had smiled in a month, my girl was happy with me, the wooing had begun.

(Rachel's POV)

Quinn sang to me.

It was beautiful.

She even dedicated it to me.

I love her.

But thinking about mine and Santana's conversation last night I realised it shouldn't be as easy as singing to me. More definitely had to be done, and I couldn't say I wasn't enjoying the attention.

I walk to my locker after Glee, the smile still firmly on my face.

I open my locked and a note fell out

_Beautiful Superstar,_

_Would you do me honour of accompanying me on a date tonight?_

_Quinn x_

I smiled and looked into my locker to see a single rose sat in there. How did she get into my locker? I thought

I got my phone out to text me the answer.

To Quinn: _Yes x_

The phone buzzed alerting me that I had another text almost instantly

From Quinn: _Pick you up 7 princess x_

Princess, she really is starting to make me feel like one.

I smile and walk out and to my house to get ready.

At 7 sharp there is a knock on my door, I go down to answer the door to see Quinn standing there in black skinny jeans, black ankle boots and a chequered shirt, she smiled at me "Hey"

I was all I could manage to say, she looked hot

"You look beautiful" she whispered into the air before pulling me towards her for a hug, I couldn't help but respond and wrap my arms around her tightly.

"Come on beautiful, let's go, we've got dinner to go to and a show to watch" she said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to her car.

To say I was excited would be an understatement, what show would it be?

We had dinner at breadsitx, and then we left and Quinn drove out of town for a bit. "Okay, so we're going to see RENT" she smiled

"RENT? That's my second favourite musical" I smiled.

"It's my first" she winked at me before taking my hand again softly, I intertwined our fingers and she smiled.

We went to watch the show, we held hands the entire time. I wasn't Broadway material but it was spectacular non-the-less .

The best part was watching and hearing Quinn sing most of the songs.

She took me home, I arrived 5 minutes before my curfew.

She walked me to my front door "goodnight Princess"

"Goodnight Quinn, I had the best time tonight, I'll see you tomorrow at school" I said before leaning up and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips before disappearing into my house.

She's definitely winning me over.

**Okay, I hope we're warming to Quinn again now. (:**

**Thanks for all your reviews (:**

**Please review (:**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(Rachel's POV)

I walked into school with my date with Quinn on my mind, I mean what did it mean?

I thought deeply as I made my way down the corridor, it was empty because I had decided to come early to practise my scales, just in case something stopped my progressing from class to glee quickly later. I just had that feeling.

As I was walking down the corridor I spotted Sasha walking down the corridor towards me, I froze. No one was here to help me this time, I could only hope her fear of Santana after last time would stop her.

"Berry, I'm not warning you again, Quinn is mine, stay away from my woman" she spat at me as she walked past, then she turned around and walked back towards me. She shoved me into the lockers "Got it?"

"No Sasha, I won't stay away from her, she wants me, not you, and I want her, get over yourself"

She looked shocked that I responded, but I was done being spineless.

"What did you say Berry? You think she wants you? Man-hands?"

"I don't think Sasha, I know, and to be honest there's nothing you can do about it"

I was scared to be doing this, I know it was going to end up with me getting hurt, except I hoped to keep it up long enough to notice and help me.

"Man-hands, I'm going to tell you this once, you disgust me, you're nothing, she doesn't want you because basically you're so low on the social ladder that you can't even see it above you, now Quinn is mine, and that's how it's gonna stay as long as I'm head cheerio and she's head of the swim and soccer team"

She was getting angry now, I could tell.

"and I'm going to tell you this once Sasha, she loves me, she wants me, she has me, she doesn't even think you're pretty, I mean how could she have you seen yourself?" she looked really angry now, so I decided to carry on "it's funny how you can't seem to get yourself the quarterback even though you are head cheerleader, probably because he's in love with me too"

She went for it, she lunged for me, I moved out of the way quickly, this made her head butt the lockers, I laughed as I moved around to face her in the spot she was previously in.

"Pathetic really aren't you, the only reason you're head cheerleader is because my best friends stepped down"

She growled.

She actually growled.

Okay maybe I went too far.

I closed my eyes and braced myself because I knew this was going to hurt.

She rammed me with her shoulder into the lockers, it definitely hurt.

She looked up at me, her eyes had turned red, she was practically foaming at the mouth.

Definitely hit a nerve.

She pulled her arm back to punch me, just as she was bringing it forward she went flying sideways attached to another body.

I looked over to see Sasha turn so she was on top of the brunette, she punched her in the face but the Latina pushed her off.

"You're gonna have to do a lot better than that to hurt me Sash, remember what happened last time?"

Sasha thought about it quickly, turned around to give me another death glare and walked away.

"Ray, are you okay?" I heard whispered into my ear softly, I turned around to see Brittany staring at me worriedly

"Yeah Britt, I'm okay, thank you"

She smiled at me and hugged me softly, I flinched slightly because my ribs hurt but hugged her back anyway.

"Thank you Santana for saving me again" I said as I turned around to look at the Latina, except she wasn't stood up when we saw her, she was bleeding a lot.

"Sany!" Brittany screamed as she ran over to her girlfriend, what the hell had Sasha done, she was fine, what changed?

"Ray, ring an ambulance, she's been stabbed" cried Brittany, I was shocked but rang the ambulance anyway.

The school was starting to fill up, and a crowd was starting to form around us, I had to get them to back off, Santana would hate this.

"Britt, I'm going to get help okay? Just stay with her"" she nodded mutely.

I ran off, I didn't have to run far to find Mr Shue, I told him quickly what had happened and he ran down the corridor towards where it happened.

(Brittany's POV)

"Guys, move away, give them some room" I heard Mr Shue shout, I would have turned to say hello but Santy was hurt.

I had put my jacket over her to keep her warm, she had to make it through this, she was tough, I had no doubt she would be coming back to me, after all she promised.

I heard men behind me, they came over to me and asked me to move

"No"

They shook their heads, they asked me again but I gave them the same answer, San needed me, I knew she needed me, she always needs me.

"Please miss you're going to have to move, we need to work on her"

I nodded and stood up and walked a few steps away, I could still see her.

I was numb.

Half of my soul was hurting.

(Rachel's POV)

I walked over to Brittany and wrapped my arm around her, she didn't seem to notice as she stared at Santana and looking at what the paramedics were doing to her.

"Where's Quinn?" came a whisper

I looked at Brittany, she had turned to me, she looked empty.

"I don't know Brittany, would you like me to phone her?"

Brittany nodded "San would want her there, they love each other"

I didn't have to question what Brittany meant, I knew it to be true so I just pulled out my phone and rang her.

She answered quite quickly

"Hey Quinn"

"_Hey Ray, what's up?"_

"Well where are you?"

She chuckled

"_On my way, I was running a bit late, why did you miss me?"_

"Yes I did but that's not why I'm ringing, Santana is hurt"

Her tone instantly turned to panic.

"_What happened is she okay? Is Britt okay?"_

"Yes Brittany is fine, she's a little shocked and understandably upset but fine"

"_What's happened to San?"_

"She's been stabbed, will you come and pick me up so we can go to the hospital?"

"_I'm here, where are you?"_

"Near your locker, you'll notice us"

I turned to look for her when I saw Brittany's face change, I had never seen her angry so this was a first. I looked and saw Sasha walking down the hall with other cheerio's following her, before I could stop her Brittany ran straight up to her and punched her in the face

"If she dies, be prepared for hell" she spat at the cheerleader and turned and walked back towards me.

"_Rach, what was that?"_

"Britt just punched Sasha" I said gob smacked

"_Good on her, I'm here now"_

I hung up the phone when I saw Quinn running up the corridor.

She gave me a small smile before walking to Brittany and pulling her into a hug.

"Britt Bear, what happened?" she whispered softly, but I was close so I could hear

"Sasha hurt Sany, she stabbed her"

Quinn pulled her into another hug, just as the paramedics lifted her up on the stretcher she had been put on.

"So which one of you is coming in the ambulance?" they asked

"Brittany" me and Quinn said together

Brittany nodded "It's my girlfriend, please make sure she's okay"

The paramedic smiled at her "we'll do what we can little lady, come on now"

"see you at the hospital" Quinn said to Brittany as she leant in to kiss her on the cheek, Brittany nodded and followed her girlfriend.

"Rach?"

"Quinn."

She came over and hugged me, I pulled her close knowing she would be hurt by this as well, I was hurt but I had to stay together.

I couldn't help thinking that if I hadn't made her so angry this wouldn't have happened.

I should have just shut up

"Ray, what's up?"

"It's all my fault" I sobbed, she pulled me into her and whispered into my ear

"No it's not baby, honestly"

"It is" I sobbed

"Tell me about it in the car, I don't wanna leave Brittany on her own too long"

I nodded and followed her to the car.

She opened my door for me and I got in, she was being strong, I knew this should be me, but I blamed myself, I must be the worst friend ever.

Quinn got in and pulled out of the car park.

"So babe, tell me what happened"

I nodded, I told her the whole story including what she said to me and what I said back. She didn't ask any questions, she just stayed silent and nodded with what I was saying.

"Okay, firstly, Santana saved you again so when she wakes up I am definitely thanking her."

I looked at her, I knew the blame was coming

"Secondly, it wasn't your fault"

"What?" I asked astonished

"It wasn't your fault, she's a psycho, and me and Santana would have answered her back had we been in your situation, so you did exactly the right thing"

I smiled a little bit

"You honestly don't think it was my fault?"

"No, and no one else will think it was either"

I felt the tension drain from my body, I smiled. Then I remembered Santana was in hospital.

"She's gonna be okay" said Quinn as if she was reading my mind

"I hope so"

Quinn reached over and laced our fingers together, I was so grateful for her.

"Oh before I forget I got you this" she said presenting me a flower

"Thank you Quinn"

We got to the hospital and I ran to the reception, Quinn just got her phone out and text Brittany, on the small chance she could actually remember how to unlock her phone.

She didn't reply to Quinn, but the receptionist told us where she was

(Quinn's POV)

I ran to Brittany, my favourite dancer looked lost, that was my first thought when I got there.

"Hey Bbear" I whispered to her

"Hey Quinncicles" she whispered back

I smiled at the childhood nickname

"How's it going with my favourite dancer?"

"Well Mr Lopez is in surgery with her now, apparently the blade snapped and is still inside her"

"She's gonna be okay" I promised as I took her into another hug, she responded but not with as much enthusiasm as Brittany usually hugs with.

"Quinn, Brittany, can I get you anything?" came the voice of Rachel

"No thank you Ray" said Britt quietly

"Yeah, can you get me a Dr Pepper and a chocolate bar?" I asked

Rachel nodded as she walked over to me, she kissed me softly and walked away.

Brittany looked up at me and smiled for the first time since I had seen her first this morning

"You and Rayray are getting back together?"

I nodded at her and smiled "I think so, I'm working on it anyway"

She smiled once more at me, "Sany would be happy for you"

"San will be happy for us Britt, she's gonna be okay"

Brittany nodded and laid her head back on my shoulder as I held her hand.

3 hours later Britt and I were in the same position, I think she fell asleep at some point, although I doubt she would sleep at a time like this.

Rachel was sat on Brittany's other side with her other hand

"Britt, did you ring your parents?" I asked softly

"Yeah, they said they would be here as soon as possible, I mean they went away to Holland so I told them not to come"

I nodded

"So are they coming?" asked Rachel

"Nope, I said I would tell them what was happening as it went along"

I looked up to see Mr Lopez in the waiting room walking towards us

"Hello Brittany, Quinn and Rachel" he smiled, I wasn't aware he knew Rachel

"Hello Mr Lopez, how is she?" I asked

"She's in recovery, the operation went well, we were able to get the blade out and patch her up"

"Can I see her?" said Brittany

"Of course you can Brittany, just give me another five minutes to get her moved into another room and you're welcome to, I know you two can't be without each other for long"

"Mr Lopez, I love her"

"I know Brittany, and she loves you, and I love you too, as if you were my daughter" he said as he pulled Brittany into a hug.

He pulled away from her and kissed her on the forehead, then he turned and walked back behind the doors.

I had never seen him like that, well since his wife died.

He had never been very fatherly to Santana since the accident, I think it's because he lost the love of his life.

"Quinn, Ray, are you gonna come with me?"

"If we can Brittbear" I said smiling

"Please"

"Sure thing" said Rachel

We sat down again for about another hour, and when Dr Lopez walked through the doors again he was smiling, we all jumped up from our seats

"Okay, she's awake, she's a tough one this girl" he smiled

"Can I see her now?" came the voice of the blonde dancer next to me

"Yes Brittany, she's been asking for you"

We followed Dr Lopez down the corridor, he stopped outside a room and motioned for us to go inside, Brittany was the first followed by myself and Rachel.

When I walked in I saw Santana laying down, but she smiled as soon as she noticed Brittany coming in, Brittany walked over to her quickly and immediately hugged her softly.

Anyone who called this girl stupid is most definitely wrong.

"Hey Britt, you okay?" she asked her girlfriend

"I am now you're awake" said Brittany as she leant down to kiss Santana.

They both pulled back smiling.

Dr Lopez was smiling behind me at the display.

"Q, Ray, come on, aren't you gonna say hi to me?" came a cocky voice from the bed, I smiled and looked towards my best friend, I was so relieved she was okay.

"Right girls, I'll be back to check on you guys in a bit, visiting finishes in 3 hours, because it technically hasn't started yet, and then you'll have to leave" he said as he smiled and left the room, he popped his head back round the door as an after thought "and yes Brittany I understand you're not leaving her, I'll see if I can pull some strings"

I chuckled as did the other three in the room

"He's right, there is no way I'm leaving you baby" said Brittany smiling

Santana smiled back

"So Q, you and Ray huh?"

That shocked me

"Urm yeah, how did you know?"

"Hold on, we simply went on a date there is nothing else just yet" said Rachel

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that Rach, you guys are back together" she smirked

Rachel just smiled and nodded, this made me smile

"Seriously S, how did you know?"

"Well you see Q, whatever my baby knows I know, Britt and my brain's are like linked" she laughed

"It's true, it's because we're soul mates" said Brittany seriously, Santana pulled her down to kiss her again.

"You are so whipped S" I laughed, she just shrugged.

"Wouldn't you be if you were going out with her?" she asked pointing at Brittany

I thought for a second "I think I'm kinda whipped by her and I'm not going out with her so I guess you're right"

She laughed "that makes you whipped by two people, that does mean I win"

"Santana, you know you're just as whipped by Ray, don't make fun of Q"

Rachel laughed at this

"Not whipped, I mean I care about her and would do a lot for her, but I'm by no means whipped by anyone but you, I am badass"

"Sure" said all three other girls in the room, the Latina just scowled until her girlfriend kissed her again.

"Rach, will you be my girlfriend?" I whispered into her ear

"Quinn, yes" she smiled at me, I kissed her softly as the other two girls smiled at us.

**Okay, so I'm sorry it's short again I mean I would put more fluff in but I don't want to like make you bored :/**

**Please Review with your ideas and comments and stuff, I love when people review ****J**

**Sorry if it was choppy with the POV changes, it's just I wanted to put Brittany's POV in when it happened (:**

**Thanks for all your other reviews guy, you make me smile like a potato smiley (:**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20_

_(Quinn's POV)_

_She said yes_

_She's my girlfriend again._

_I can't help but smile._

_We're still sat with Brittany and Santana at the hospital, finishing time ends in about an hour and we've just been chatting quietly for a while why Santana drifts in and out of sleep._

_At one point Rachel and I got up to leave but Santana opened her eyes as soon as we stood up and demanded we stay._

_Who am I to deny my best friend?_

_My best friend who got stabbed protecting my girlfriend._

"_San, thank you by the way"_

_She looked at me with a confused expression_

"_Q, what for?"_

"_For helping Rach out, for not letting her get hurt"_

"_Q, anytime okay, I mean if I'm gonna get shanked up I might as well do something good while it happens, besides now you so owe me"_

_She smirked cheekily, that was my best friend, she was back._

"_Babe, me and Britt are gonna go get something to eat okay, I'll bring you something back" whispered Rachel, I smiled and nodded at her, kissed her softly and watched her and Brittany walk out the room after waiting for Santana to assure Brittany it was fine for her to go for a bit._

"_San, how did you forgive me and Britt so easily?"_

_She looked at me thoughtfully._

"_I don't know, I just love you guys, I mean it pretty much ripped my heart out that you guys betrayed me like that, but I got over it, I had to, to help you out"_

_I looked at her, she was amazing, people thought she was a heartless bitch, but she was anything but._

"_San, look, I'm so sorry, I just got caught up in Britt, you know how it is, it meant nothing, I mean I love her as a friend don't get me wrong but you and her are meant to be"_

_She nodded at me, "you and Ray are meant to be too Q, just don't fuck it up this time, because otherwise I'm gonna have to kick your ass, and if you choose Britt to mess it up with I'll be forced to bet you more for touching my girl"_

_I nodded at her smiling, I knew she was only half joking_

"_No worries S, I have absolutely no plans to hurt her ever again, she deserves so much more than me as it is"_

"_Q, how about you let her decide what she deserves yeah, you're pretty amazing when you get going"_

_Me and Santana didn't often have talks like this, but I knew we could, I mean we both knew when it was getting too emotional._

"_Anyway Q, I haven't gone soft okay, so calm it yeah?" _

_I chuckled at her which started her giggling, suddenly the door opened and Brittany ran in._

"_S, I missed you" she said as she leant down to kiss the Latina, Santana smiled at her and kissed her again._

"_B, I missed you too, but I'm fine, where's Ray?"_

"_She said her ribs hurt and your dad heard her so she went to get it checked out"_

_Santana nodded and looked at me worriedly_

"_Britt, where did she go?"_

"_Urm, she followed your dad San, she said not to worry and that she would come back after._

_I got up to go and find her to make sure she was okay when I heard Santana say my name, I turned to look at her and she was smiling at me, Brittany was laid next to her on the bed holding her._

"_Q, it's gonna be fine, my Papi is the best there is, just stay here and wait for your girl, she obviously didn't wanna worry you"_

_I nodded and sat back down, "B, where's the food you went to get"_

"_Oh shoot I forgot it"_

"_It's okay, I'll go" I said smiling at her and getting up "what was it you wanted?"_

"_Urm, I wanted a chicken burger and some fries, and a Dr pepper"_

_I smiled and nodded at her and left the room, I was almost sure Santana wanted some alone time with her girl, even though she might not be up to much I knew there was more than sex to their relationship._

_I walked down to the café, as I walked through the doors I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind, I automatically knew it wasn't my girl, I moved the hands from around me and turned around to see who it was, I looked at Sasha who was smirking in front of me, and Rachel who was stood a bit back from Sasha looking like someone kicked her puppy._

_Rach walked quickly towards us, then straight past me and towards the café, I turned to look at Sasha_

"_Leave me the hell alone, I don't like you or think you're remotely attractive okay, just fuck off and let me be with my girlfriend, because after stabbing my best friend you wont be living too long, you're lucky I've got to go after my girlfriend right now._

_With that I turned around and ran towards the form of my girlfriend I could see was angry._

"_Rachel, baby, what's wrong?" I ask as I was walking up to her, I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, noticing her flinch slightly as I brushed her sides._

"_Nothing Quinn, why don't you just go back to your head cheerleader booty call" she hissed_

_I flinched at her tone, she definitely had the wrong idea_

"_Rach, I have no idea why she's here but I left to look for you and get B some food, don't think it was more than it was baby, I love you and I promise I'll never hurt you again okay?"_

_She turned around to look at me with tears in her eyes, I pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead_

"_I love you too Quinn" _

_I smiled, she loved me, we were definitely meant to be._

"_Let's get some food then eh?"_

_She nodded at me and smiled as she linked our fingers together._

"_oh wait a minute, what about your ribs?"_

"_One's broken, but Dr Lopez wrapped it up nicely and said it would effect my singing"_

_I smiled at my girl. Always thinking about her voice_

"_Okay, did he give you some medication?"_

"_yeah, he doped me up, he said it would kick in" she looked at her watch "about now"_

_She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back_

_We got the food and walked back to my best friends room._

"_Babe, let me carry it okay, you can carry the two drinks yeah?"_

_She smiled dopily at me, and giggled._

_Yeah that pain relief has kicked in_

_We walked into Santana's room to find Santana asleep again and Brittany watching her, she was beaming_

"_You okay Britt?" I asked_

_She nodded and smiled wider_

"_What's going on?" cut in Rachel_

"_San asked me to marry her" Brittany giggled_

_Rachel and I smiled brightly, we walked over and hugged Brittany_

"_But then she fell asleep before I could answer her" continued the blonde after we sat back down, I saw Rachel giggle slightly_

"_That's okay B, just answer her when she wakes up"_

_She nodded as if she knew that was exactly what she was gonna do from the start, she probably did, she wasn't stupid after all._

"_Okay B, I'm gonna take this one home okay, text me if you need anything yeah?" I said after we had all eaten together, Rachel kept dropping off against my shoulder_

"_Night Q, Night Rach" she smiled, I leant down to kiss Santana on the head as she slept and walked out waving at Brittany with one hand whilst trying to hold Rachel up with the other arm._

_I helped her into the car and drove her to her house, I walked with her to the door and opened it with her key. I walked inside to see Mr and Mr Berry sat in the lounge on the sofa_

"_Hey Mr Berry and Mr Berry, urm, Rachel had a bit of an accident and broke a rib, she she's kinda knocked out on pain meds" _

_They rushed to my side to help me with their daughter._

"_Quinn, I've told you before, I'm Hiram and he's Leroy, you can call us that" Said the shorter of the two men, I smiled and nodded as I followed Leroy who was carrying Rachel to bed._

_He put Rachel to bed and tucked her in after taking off her shoes and socks, I smiled at the sight of my sleeping girlfriend._

"_Quinn would you like to stay overnight? To keep an eye on our little girl for us?" asked on of the men, I smiled and nodded at him._

"_Okay, well good night then Quinn" said Leroy as him and his husband left the room and shut the door._

_I got undressed and into bed with my girlfriend, I snuggled into her and threw an arm around her waist carefully, I didn't wanna hurt her ribs anymore._

_What would happen tomorrow at school?_

_I don't know, what I do know is that Sasha is gonna pay._

_(Santana's POV)_

_I woke up to a dark room, Quinn and Rachel were no longer there, but there was a mass of blonde hair snuggled into my neck, I looked over to see a bed had been set up for Brittany to sleep on._

"_Britt" I whispered into her ear, she shot up, wide awake and looked at me worriedly_

"_San, are you okay? Did I hurt you? How did I get into your bed?" she asked getting more confused with ach question, I just chuckled lightly at her._

"_Britt, baby, I'm fine, you didn't hurt me, and you know I can't sleep well without you next to me, I know you cant either you probably just got in here when you were asleep, I don't mind, I like it"_

_She smiled at me and kissed me softly_

"_So, before I fell asleep I think I asked you something?"_

_She looked at me and beamed, I loved her smiled, when she smiled it made me smile, I would do anything for my baby to keep smiling_

"_Yeah, you didn't even let me answer" she pouted_

"_I'm sorry baby, do you wanna answer now?"_

_She shook her head, "I want you to ask me again and then I'll answer"_

_I smiled at her, she was just too cute_

"_Okay baby, I love you, more than I ever thought possible, more than anything of anyone, and I know you're it for me, I wish I would get down on one knee"_

_She chuckled at me and motioned for me to continue_

"_we're soul mates, and I know we're still in high school, and we're going to New York to go to college soon but I want you to be mine and I want to be yours forever, so Britt, the most beautiful girl in the universe, will you marry me?"_

_She beamed again and nodded "yesyesyesyesyes"_

_She leant down and kissed me hard, when we pulled away I chuckled at her, "I'm sorry baby, what was that? I didn't quite understand your answer"_

_She leant down close to my lips again_

"_Yes" she whispered and kissed me "Yes" kiss "Yes" kiss "Yes"_

_I was happy, I was in pain, and I knew I would have to get Sasha back somehow but I was happy, happier than I'd ever been before._

"_San?"_

"_Yeah baby?"_

"_Lopez-Pierce or Pierce-Lopez?"_

_I chuckled at my fiancée, trust her to ask such questions_

"_whatever you want baby"_

_She nodded and snuggled into me again_

"_I want to wait until after high school to get married though San, maybe after college"_

_I nodded, "okay baby, as I said whatever you want, you're promised to be mine now, that's all that matters"_

"_I love you Sany"_

_We both fell asleep in companionable silence._

_When I woke up again I noticed my blonde wasn't by my side, there was a doctor flitting around reading all the machines around me, she smiled at me as I looked up at her._

"_Where's…"_

"_She just stepped outside to give us some room, we have to check the dressing and everything else, you might be able to go home soon" said the nurse cutting me off_

"_Okay, thank you, where's my dad?"_

"_Dr Lopez will be along momentarily to check your wound is healing properly" said the nurse as she smiled and left the room, as soon as she left Brittany walked back in and smiled at me, she came over and kissed me on the forehead and sat in the chair she set up for herself when I first saw her yesterday_

"_Santana" said my dad as he walked in, "how are you feeling today darling?"_

_I smiled at him, this was the first time since my Mami died that he called me by any pet name_

"_Better daddy, how are you?"_

"_Apart from worried about my favourite girl, I'm good. I just need to change your dressing and make sure you're healing properly" he said walking towards the bed, he leant over and kissed me forehead affectionately and smiled at Britt._

"_Thank you daddy" I said, no matter what we've been through I loved him._

_He smiled at me and did his doctor things, "you're healing up well San, you should be able to come home soon"_

"_Good, how soon is soon?"_

_He chuckled at me "tomorrow maybe? And I've got some time off so we can hang out for a bit"_

"_Did my dad just say hang out?" I asked out loud causing all three of us in the room to giggle_

"_That I did" he said as he walked out writing on his chart_

_I looked over to Brittany and she was still beaming_

"_Baby, are you still that happy?" I chuckled_

"_Of course I am San, I thought I was gonna lose you and I ended up being promised to you forever, I never thought we could be together, but now this is it, you're the one"_

"_Baby, I know how you feel, I love you"_

"_I love you too San"_

"_Oh, S, B, please tell me we haven't walked in on a love fest?" joked Quinn as she walked through the door._

_She walked to me and kissed me on the forehead and hugged Brittany, Rachel also hugged Brittany but seemed hesitant about coming towards me. I could see in her eyes that Rachel blamed herself._

"_Ray come here" I said_

_She walked over to me slowly, "I'm sorry Santana, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am"_

"_Rachel, it's not your fault okay, now give me a hug because I've missed my favourite diva" I winked_

"_San, you're still being nice are you feeling okay?" said Quinn as Rachel hugged me_

"_Well I guess I've realised how great Rachel is"_

_(Quinn's POV)_

_Watching them hug caused several different emotions to bubble in me, firstly I felt jealousy, because thinking about those two together felt horrible, after Sasha said about them I felt sick and my heart would stop hurting, it's why I still couldn't believe Santana forgave me already. Secondly it warmed my heart to see my girlfriend get on with my best friend, they made each other happy as well, which was amazing._

_I quickly pushed the jealousy out of me and concentrated on being happy they were friends, it was stupid to think that anything was going on with Rachel and Santana anyway._

_I saw Brittany look at the time and start to think_

"_hold on isn't it school time guys?"_

"_Yeah Britt, we're skipping the second half of the day, we wanted to check on S" I smiled at her, she smiled back as Rachel flopped down in the seat next to me_

"_Guys guess what?" Rachel said excitedly_

"_What" the two other girls in the room said from the bed in the middle of the room_

"_Sasha and Finn started dating, she thinks she's the bees knees now" giggled Rachel_

"_Wow, that was fast" said Santana, Brittany just giggled._

"_Yeah, ever since she thought Puck said she was awful in bed she was looking for another footballer to prove she wasn't, in fact I think Finn and her slept together last night, he looked happy, she however did not" I added in_

"_Eww, from experience I can say, sleeping with Finn isn't nice" said Santana_

_All four people in the room started to giggle again, Dr Lopez walked in the room and spotted the girls together he smiled at them and walked back out._

"_Sany, can we tell them?" Brittany said to her girlfriend, Santana just smiled and nodded_

"_Me and Sany are engaged" squealed Britt, me and Rach smiled and leapt up to hug them, "she let me say yes"_

_Santana giggled as I hugged her, I leant down to whisper in her ear "it's about time Lopez, if you hurt her I'm gonna kick your ass"_

_She nodded at me and smiled "If I hurt her I'll let you"_

_(3 months later)_

"_Can you believe we're graduating soon?" I asked the Latina opposite me_

"_No Q, I still can't believe it, but I really do need to study yeah" she said _

_I smiled at my best friend, since Brittany and Rachel had gotten early entry into Julliard she had been studying so she could get into NYU with me. We had planned it all, Brittany and Rachel had already got scholarships', Santana and I however still had to work our butt off to get onto their law program. We had already sorted out a flat because even if we didn't get in this year we were moving with our girls_

"_S, you're gonna be fine, I don't even know why you're studying Spanish anyway, you've been fluent in it since I've known you"_

_She looked up at me, her eyes showed realisation_

"_I'm so stressed out that I forgot, damn it I've wasted time now"_

_I watched her as she threw her Spanish work away and moved onto a different subject_

"_S, you're all set okay, so come on, lets go out and have some fun" I begged_

"_Just let me call B and I'll be with you" she said walking out of the room, I looked at her smiling on the phone and remembered I had to call my girlfriend, both Brittany and Rachel had gone to New York for the weekend to look at the place they would be studying and to get their pre-course assignments._

_Obviously they were going to check out our flat as well while they were there, and I specifically requested an I heart NY t-shirt._

_I picked up my phone and dialled my girlfriends number, she picked up quickly_

"_Hey baby"_

"_Hey beautiful, how are you?"_

"I would be better if you were here, are you having a good time?"

"_Yeah, me and Britt have been sight seeing today, although I'm sure she hasn't seen much because she's been texting Santana all day"_

"and how much did you see whilst texting me eh?" I asked chuckling

"_good point Quinn" _I could hear the smile in her voice

"I miss you baby"

"_I miss you too Quinn, but just another two days and I'll be home"_

"2 more days, I can deal with that, even though you've already been gone for 4"

"_Stop pouting baby, it'll go by quickly, I know Santana's been studying, just study with her and it'll go fast" she chuckled_

"How did you know I was pouting?"

"_I know you this well baby, anyway, Brittany just hung up her phone so I don't doubt you and Santana will be going out or something"_

"you would be correct, I finally managed to pull her away from studying and we're gonna go to Puck's party"

"_well be careful baby, I love you"_

"I love you too Ray"

I hung up and saw Santana smiling at me, "there is no way in hell I'm going to Puck's party without Britt"

"S, come on, we haven't been in ages, I know you're all engaged and boring now but please?"

"Q, I am anything but boring, and you know it" she smirked, I had to give it to her she wasn't boring even though she was engaged

"Okay, fair enough, but it's just the glee club what's the worst that could happen?"

"Okay, lets go get ready Q"

We got ready and were on our way to Puck's house when I received a text message from Brittany

From BrittBear: _Look after Sany for me, don't let her do anything stupid x_

I smiled at the text message, Santana looked over at me smiling and smiled as well

"That was Britt wasn't it?" she asked, I nodded

"Yep"

"She asked you to look after me didn't she?"

"Yep" I nodded again

Her phone vibrated and I looked down at it as she smiled at me

"Rachel right?"

She nodded

"God we're so whipped, and not only are we whipped but our girlfriends think we need to be looked after" I sighed

"Speak for yourself Q, my baby knows I can look after not only myself but her as well"

"Yeah, and Rachel knows the same, we're badass S"

She nodded and giggled with me.

We walked into Puck's when the party was in full swing, I looked around and saw that it was packed in there, obviously it wasn't just the glee club.

"S, I'm gonna get a drink"

She nodded and grabbed my hand as we walked to the kitchen together

"Santana, Quinn, my two favourite hot girls" slurred Puck as he blocked our entrance to the kitchen.

"Hey Puck, where are the glee kids?" I asked, he put his arm around me and his other around the brunette with me

"The boring ones are sat over there"

I looked over and saw Artie, Mercedes and Finn sat there, I followed Finn's line of sight when he started smiling and saw Sasha walking towards him.

I leant my hand behind puck and grabbed Santana's, I felt her tense as she saw who I was looking at.

"and Blaine and Kurt, Tina and Mike and Me, You and Santana are dancing" finished Puck as he pulled us towards the dance floor

"Actually Puck, me and S are going to get a drink okay?" I said as we slipped away behind him, he didn't seem to notice

"I wish Britt was here" I heard S whisper

"Well she's not so you're just gonna have to cope with your second favourite blonde" I said jokingly, she smiled at me as we took some shots.

About an hour after we got there we were both pretty wasted, but we were sticking together. We started to dance together and Santana's phone went off. Obviously she had it in her hand just in case Brittany needed anything so when she saw it was her blonde who was calling she excused herself into the garden.

I watched her walk away promising to be back soon, I knew I should leave with her but I was too drunk to care by this point. I felt someone move behind me and start dancing, without thinking about who it was I started dancing with them. I felt them put their hands on my waist and grind into me, it felt all wrong, this person wasn't Rachel.

I turned around to see who it was dancing with me and I saw Sasha grinding into me and looking me in the eye. She leant forward and kissed me forcefully, she had her hand on the back of my head.

I tried to pull away but she was holding on too strong.

Suddenly I felt myself fall to the ground and looked over to see Santana on top of Sasha punching her.

"Stay the fuck away from my best friend" she screamed as she carried on punching her. Finn suddenly appeared and pulled Santana off of Sasha and into the garden, I quickly stood up and followed them.

I hope she didn't get the wrong idea, I could be in so much trouble with Rachel. I saw Finn throw Santana down on the grass and smirk at her, I walked over to him and punched him I the face, I felt his nose crack against my hand and smirked at him when he ran away crying.

What I didn't show was the pain I felt from something in my own hand snapping.

I walked straight to my best friend and helped her up.

"San, what was that?"

"Bitch needs to stay away from you, that and I haven't got back at her for stabbing me"

"That's because revenge is a dish served cold, but thank you, I tried to get away but she wouldn't let me" I sighed

Santana pulled me into a hug and I melted into her embrace, "don't worry Q, I know"

**Will Rachel find out?**

**Will Brittany be upset Santana was in a fight again?**

**What's gonna happen?**

**Find out next time (;**

**I apologise for it taking so long for me to update, my computer got a virus and decided to not let me do anything for a while );**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews, you guys really make me smile, like seriously.**

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written for both my stories (I hope to keep a certain reader happy) also I tried not to change the POV too much because a few people don't like that either (;**

**Please Review (:**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

(Quinn's POV)

I woke up and my head was pounding.

I definitely had too much to drink last night.

I looked over at my phone to see I had 2 new text messages

From BrittBear: _Quinn, why would you do it again? I'm totally not making San talk sense in to you again._

I was confused now. I was worried as well.

I looked over to the next text

From Ray: _you seriously think I would let this happen again, we're over._

"What!" I shouted, I was pissed off and confused right now. I was about to ring Rachel when my phone buzzed with another text

From S-Lo: _check your face book Q, shit hit the fan, I'll be there in 5 x_

I forgot about phoning Rachel and grabbed my laptop, I signed into face book and waited for it to load. I saw I had 15 new notifications.

**You were tagged in 3 new photo's**

**11 people commented on a photo you were tagged in**

**Your other half left the relationship.**

"What the hell is going on here?" I said out loud as I clicked to see the pictures, the first two were of me and Santana dancing, and the third was taken right as Sasha kissed me, I was trying to push her away but to someone who didn't know that it would look like I was encouraging her.

I was about to scroll down and look at the comments when Santana burst through my bedroom door

"Woah, Q, looking fine" she winked at me, I smiled shortly but then remembered the situation I was in. I scrolled down to look at the comments

**Noah Puckerman: **Woah, I thought you were with my hot jewish princess?

**Sasha Adams: **Obviously not Puck

**Santana Lopez: **You're full of shit Sasha, there's nothing going on between them Puck

**Noah Puckerman: **Oh good, because I don't even find this hot

**Sasha Adams: **Get off my profile Lopez, she was begging for it, besides what can man hands give her that I can't?

**Noah Puckerman: **Good looks?

**Santana Lopez: **Totally agree with Puck, besides she loves Rach, leave them the fuck alone yeah.

**Finn Hudson: **What the hell Sasha?

**Rachel Berry: **Did this happen last night?

**Sasha Adams: **Sure did man hands, told you she was my woman

**Brittany Pierce: **Leave Rachel alone

I read over the comments again, I was beyond pissed off.

"Sorry I couldn't clear anything else up, turns out she deleted me as a friend so I couldn't comment, she made sure to add Rachel just before though"

I nodded towards my Latina best friend, "well thanks for trying S, I'm in shit now"

"Yep, besides I'm now in the doghouse because I apparently 'didn't look after you' we'll just tell our girls what happened and everything will be fine yeah?"

I nodded desperately trying to believe her.

I picked up my phone and tried to ring her, it rang for 2 rings then was cut off

"Shit, S I need you to ring Britt okay"

She nodded and dialled her girlfriend, Brittany would never hang up on her.

"She actually hung up on me, like serious Q"

Just as she finished she got a text messgae that made her half smile again

"Oh no wait, she just knows I'm with you and doesn't want you to talk to Rachel right now, I'll just tell her to let me explain"

She texted her girlfriend back and her phone rang almost instantly

"Hey baby, let me explain okay?"

I heard muffled voices on the end of the line

"Okay, well last night I went out to answer your phone call, and when I looked back in Sasha was forcing herself on Quinn, she must have paid one of her friends to take some pictures, seriously Q was trying like seriously hard to fight her off, but then she couldn't so I punched Sasha and then we left"

I heard raised muffled voices on the end of the line and then Santana pulled the phone away from her ear.

"I'm definitely in trouble now that I caused violence, so you better be grateful to me Quinn" she said as she sighed and flopped down on my bed.

My phone started ringing next to me and I saw it was Rachel, I answered quickly

"Hey babe, let me explain"

"_no need, Brittany just did, was Santana telling the truth?"_

"100% Ray, I wouldn't do that to you okay, besides S can't lie to Britt, even if it gets her in trouble"

"_I know, okay I'm sorry about that text message baby, I love you"_

"I love you too, she wants to split us up, you're just gonna have to trust me and not let her win okay?

"_Okay, I'll call you later, I'll try and make Britt can San"_

"Speak later baby"

With that I hung up the phone and smiled, Santana looked over at me and smirked, "see I told you I could sort it"

"well you didn't really but okay, S can I ask you a question?"

"sure Q"

"okay, so this is random, why do you say hi to your mami when you walk into your house every time?"

I looked over and saw her face drop, she sighed and looked back up at me

"because I don't want to forget her, nor do I want to change my routine, like if I say it it's like she's not really actually gone, I know it makes me a pussy but it's the way it is"

I smiled at her and went to hug her, she put her head on my shoulder and cried. I held her until she stopped crying, she squeezed me for a second and then let go.

"anyway, what's going on with your Dad Quinn?"

"Oh, well my mum decided to finally man up and throw him out, like properly, he's never coming back, so now I think I need to introduce Rachel to my mom"

The Latina nodded at me and smiled.

"make it happen Q" she chuckled, and we laid down and fell back asleep side by side.

(Santana's POV)

I woke up as I felt someone get in my bed beside me, I wondered who it could be. Britt and Rach weren't due back until this evening, and I couldn't wait, which left Quinn, but normally she would throw something at me to wake me up.

I was encircled by a pair of familiar arms, and my favourite scent surrounded me, I smiled and opened my eyes to see me beautiful dancer snuggled into me.

"Britt baby, you're home" I smiled, she nodded and leant in and kissed me.

"Yeah, I missed you so we came home early, New York is amazing but it's not great without you" she pouted

I leant in to kiss her and she kissed me back softly

"I'm still upset with you about the violence San"

"Baby, I'm sorry but she was forcing herself on Quinn, and I couldn't have that"

She nodded and snuggled deeper into me

"Also Quinn told me she asked you a question about your mum, how was that?"

My baby could read me like a book, she knew me better than absolutely anyone else in the world.

"It was okay, she just asked why I always said hi to my mami when I came in, I explained and cried a little bit but it was cool"

"Baby, why didn't you call me?" she said shocked

"Because my love, you were annoyed with me, besides it didn't matter I'm okay now"

She nodded and leant in to kiss me again, it quickly heated up and got deeper.

"Sany, can we sleep? I cant sleep so well without you and I haven't been sleeping in New York"

I nodded and kissed her softly again before drifting back to sleep.

We woke up again around noon, I looked over at my own sleeping beauty and kissed her nose, she fluttered her eyes open and smiled at me.

"So what d'you wanna do today baby?" I whispered to my girl

"We're meeting Rachel and Quinn and like 2 San, so we've got to get dressed soon, I know how horny you get when we shower together" she said as she jumped out of bed and towards my bathroom, she threw her little shorts that were still warm from being on her body back to me, they hit me square in the face.

I grinned and ran in to join her in the shower.

One hour and 45 minutes later we had just got dressed after an hour and a half of satisfying love making, I was happy.

We arrived at Rachel's house about 20 minutes late, we got dressed and started to make-out a little bit causing us to be late. Rachel and Quinn walked out smiling hand in hand and walked over to my car and got in the back.

"Hey guys, what we doing today?" I asked

"Hey S, hey B, urm I dunno, what do you wanna do Britt?"

Brittany smiled at that, "I don't know, maybe go to the park"

"I completely agree, lets do that" chimed in Rachel, I smiled and pulled away driving to the park.

I parked in my usual spot and we all got out of the car, Brittany immediately ran to the pond to look at the ducks and Rachel followed quickly after her.

"So Q, how does it feel to have our superstar back?"

"You know S, it feels pretty amazing, I missed her so much" she replied

"Believe me, I definitely know how you feel" I smiled as I watched my girlfriend chase a duck around the little pond.

Suddenly a shadow was cast over me and Quinn, we turned around to see Mr Fabray standing over both of us, I automatically stood slightly in front of Quinn, this girl was like family I would protect her with everything I had.

"Santana, move out of the way please, I'm here to end this vile relationship my daughter has with that spawn of faggots"

I growled at him "Mr Fabray, surely you're aware that two men can't conceive a child, therefore there would have been a woman involved as well.

He lunged at me slightly but I stood my ground

"Dad, just leave, no one wants you here" spat Quinn, I was proud of her for finally sticking up for herself.

"Quinn, you will come with me right now, and you wont speak to me like that, I am your father have some respect, it was your fault myself and your mother spit up, so you owe me" he spat back at her, I felt her flinch at his words.

"Dad, you don't own me, I own my life and I'm not going with you okay"

She barely finished before her lunged towards us and tried to grab her, I suddenly punched him in the face and he took a couple of steps backwards, before I knew what was happening her punched me in the face making me stumble slightly.

"Mr Fabray, didn't your mother teach you it was wrong to hit girls" I said with a smirk, I heard Rachel ask Quinn why she was holding her back but Quinn didn't reply.

"Miss Lopez, I don't think you understand who you're talking to, Quinn is my daughter and I will take her if I please, so why don't you and your stupid little play mate just go back to doing whatever it is you do, my daughter isn't like you"

I flew at him knocking him to the ground, I punched him in the ribs and got back up and took a step back, "you obviously don't know your daughter Mr Fabray"

"Oh but you see Miss Lopez" he said while standing up "I do, she's nothing but an attention seeking whore"

I was about to attack him again when I felt a hand come down on my shoulder, I knew who it was because it instantly calmed me.

Tension almost instantly left my body as I felt her wrap her arms around my waist "calm down baby, lets just walk away"

She had her head on my shoulder so she could whisper in my ear, she knew I loved it when she did that.

"Okay baby, let's go, Q, superstar, lets bounce"

Rachel and Quinn turned to walk back to the car, I waited until they were in the car to turn around as well, I was watching Russell to make sure he didn't follow his daughter. As I heard the car door slam he huffed

"She will be coming with me, you cant always protect her, she's not like you"

I laughed at him and watched him walk away, I turned around and walked towards the car when Brittany suddenly stopped me

"Baby, you're bleeding again"

"It's nothing, I just hit my lip with my teeth Britt, let's just go somewhere"

She nodded and intertwined our fingers as we sat down in the car, she didn't let go for the rest of the day if she could help it.

(Quinn's POV)

"Thanks S" I said as we were driving back to Santana's house

"You know me Q, I've got your back" she replied

"Yes well I still don't understand why it is that I couldn't stick up for you" said Rachel, she was pissed at me

"Baby, I don't want you getting hurt okay, it's just how it is, I look after you and S look after me"

She sighed and looked at me "and who looks after Santana?"

"Brittany of course" said the Latina helping me out, Rachel chuckled slightly at her response

"What?" I asked my girlfriend

"Are you serious, Brittany? If anything Santana protects Brittany"

"It works both ways Ray" said the blonde dancer, she looked round at Rachel and smiled at her.

"Look superstar, it goes a bit like this, Q looks after you because she loves you, and I look after Britt because I mean what's the 11th commandment at WMHS?"

"Nobody hurts Brittany" replied Rachel

"Exactly" I said to her, she looked confused.

"It's a circle Ray, Q looks after you, I look after her because I can, me and Q are kinda the same 'cept I'm more badass" she chuckled with her girlfriend next to her "anyway, Britt looks after me, because firstly she stops me getting in any fights that I couldn't win, like not that she likes me fighting at all but I don't think about things before I do them, Britt does that for me, and secondly because by protecting her I learnt to protect myself, it's just how it is Rach"

She nodded at her as if she understood but I could tell she didn't

"Ray baby, just think about it like this, I'm looking out for you okay, I wont let anyone hurt you, it's like that with S and B, but both ways. Remember when S got stabbed what did Britt do?"

"Punched Sasha"

"Exactly, and have you ever seen her get violent about anything before?"

"No, okay good point Quinn"

"Thank you for understanding baby" I whispered before I kissed her

"Oi, you will not be doing that in my car, the back seat if for me and Britt only"

I giggled at my best friend, I loved her to bits, and Brittany, I lover her too.

I had the best friends.

I had the best girlfriend.

Life was good.

We stopped outside Santana's house and all piled out the car

"Okay, so I feel the need to watch me a musical" said Santana as she pulled her girlfriend to the house.

"Okay babe, what do you want me to do?" asked Brittany, Santana smirked and whispered something in her ear, Brittany nodded and sped up the walk to the house

"What are they up to?" asked my girlfriend, I shrugged although I totally knew.

"I don't know princess, what do you wanna watch?"

"I don't mind anything"

We walked into the house as Brittany was walking to the kitchen and Santana was setting up the dvd player, shortly after Brittany walked in with two bowls of popcorn.

Me and Rach sat on the sofa snuggled up in the corner and Santana went to sit on the love seat, when Brittany came back in she handed us one bowl and went to sit on Santana with the other bowl, Santana put a blanket over them so they were covered up.

"Quinn, why do we never have sex like they do?"

I was shocked at the question my girlfriend just asked, I looked at her to see her smirking, she laughed at me and continued to watch the film.

"Tease" I muttered as she snuggled into me further.

**Okay, so I'm unsure where this story is going right now, so any ideas would be helpful.**

**Thanks for all your reviews (:**

**Please review on this chapter, you guys are the greatest.**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

_(Santana's POV)_

"_Santi?"_

_I looked over to see my girlfriend walking towards my bed, she was carrying two glasses of water, she handed me one and got into bed._

"_Yeah baby?"_

"_Can you do something for me?"_

_I smirked and leaned over to kiss her "anything baby"_

"_Stop the violence"_

_I was shocked by what she was asking, she knew what I was like, I don't know where all this was coming from_

"_what do you mean Britt?"_

"_Promise me you wont be violent in front of me?"_

_I thought about it for a bit, I knew she hated it but I was only really violent when I needed to be, besides she calmed me when I needed it, I would never go too far with her around._

"_Baby, you know I can't do that, I promise I'll try not to be violent?"_

"_Well how about we make a deal, for the next week you can't be violent or start any fights in front of me"_

_One week, I could handle that._

"_Okay baby, one week, now let's get some sleep yeah?"_

_When I made this promise to Brittany I never imagined myself in this situation._

_I was walking her home, it was a warm night and my car was at her house, so she decided we would walk back to her house to get some more clothes and then I would drive back, although I'm not completely sure why we were going, she had as many clothes at my house as I did._

_We were walking the long way because she said she enjoyed holding my hand._

"_Baby, I'm so proud of you, you've kept your promise for almost a week now, only two more days to go" she beamed at me kissing me on the cheek_

"_Well I did promise you baby"_

_She squeezed my hand tighter, this week had gone slowly and had been quite hard, especially with Sasha catching on and taunting me._

_At one point she dared to call Brittany stupid again, luckily Quinn was there to punch her for me, meaning I kept my promise still. I hated being so whipped sometimes._

"_Oi give me your coat"_

_I turned around to see a group of 2 boys and 2 girls stood in front of me and my girl._

"_Urm, no" I answered as I tried to pull Britt away from them_

"_You're not going anywhere until you give me your coat, my girl likes the look of it, and why you're at it I want her necklace" one of the boys said to me pointing to the heart necklace I got for Britt last Christmas, it had the date we started going out officially and our initials on it, I knew it was Britt's favourite thing._

"_I've told you once mate, no"_

_One of the boys pushed me, making me stumble, I let go of Brittany's hand to stop her falling over like I thought I was going to._

_The two girls surrounded Brittany, and the two guys surrounded me._

"_I don't think you know who I am boys" I said_

_They looked from each other over to the girls who shrugged. "Nope, we don't know who you are"_

_I sighed, I knew I was gonna have to think of a way out of this without breaking my promise. I took my coat off and handed it to the girl "look let me just help her take the necklace off" I said walking towards Brittany_

_They guys went to stand next to the girls to wait. I reached my arms around my girls neck and leant into her._

"_I'm sorry for this Britt, I don't mean to break my promise"_

_I turned around letting go of Brittany's necklace, it remained un-done around her neck, and I stood in front of her. "Look, you're not getting anything else okay"_

_One of the guys lunged forward and I grabbed him before he could touch me "seriously, you're gonna have to try a lot harder than that mate" _

_I pushed the boy into the road and stood in front of Brittany again. The group all started walking away._

"_Oi, give me my jacket back yeah" I shouted after them walking towards them_

"_I'm sorry" said the girl nervously handing the jacket back and walking off quickly_

"_You will be next time, no one messes with Santana Lopez" I shouted and watched them break off into a run._

_I turned back around to see Brittany smiling at me, I walk over to her and hug her "what are you smiling at baby?"_

_She smiled wider and I couldn't help but smile in response, "you didn't punch him"_

"_Nope, I wouldn't wanna break my promise to the most beautiful girl in the world"_

"_Thank you Sany, I love you"_

"_I love you too baby"_

_Her smile changed into a smirk "now for your reward" _

_I shivered as I felt her breath rush over my neck "Baby, we're in the middle of the street"_

_She pulled me towards the park that was nearby, "now we're in a park, with a lot of green things around, we'll just have to be quiet"_

_I nodded and followed her, I loved her ideas sometimes._

_(Quinn's POV)_

"_Rachel?"_

"_Yes Quinn darling?"_

"_Can we have sex now?"_

_She looked over at me from her book, she smiled and shook her head "Unfortunately Quinn we can not, I told you that if you did what I told you not to that I wouldn't put out"_

"_But I need my bacon baby, what was I supposed to do just not eat it or brush my teeth before kissing you? I couldn't help it"_

"_That's exactly it Quinn"_

_We went to a burger place, and I hadn't had bacon for breakfast, I mean I'm addicted to it so there was no way I was going without it for a day. I was looking over the menu and decided on a cheese and bacon burger._

_I enjoyed it immensely, but Rachel wasn't happy that I was eating it, I could tell. Oh well I need my bacon._

"_Ray baby, what's wrong?"_

_She looked over at me "how can you eat that?"_

"_Like this watch" I said as I took another bite, she just shook her head at me, I developed a plan in my mind._

"_Oh come on, you still love me, c'mere and gimme a kiss" I said leaning towards her_

"_Quinn Fabray if you kiss me with that mouth before brushing your teeth I wont put out for a month"_

_I thought she was bluffing, there was the problem. I kissed her on the lips and she looked pissed off._

"_Well you miss Fabray aren't getting any for a long time" she said as she stormed out to the car._

_Now normally I could make her re-consider by doing a sexy dance for her, including a strip tease but that night I walked her to her door and I didn't even get invited in_

"Ray baby I'm sorry it was a joke"

"Quinn, I'm not please, and a month is how long you're going to have to wait before you touch me again"

I sighed, it had been less than 24 hours and I wanted it.

"So does that mean you can touch me?" I said hopefully.

"I can, but I wont"

I pouted and flopped down on the bed.

I looked over the bed stand on the side of the bed Rachel normally slept on and saw a picture of myself and Rachel, it was her favourite, we were stood in the snow, she looked cute and was cuddled into me.

I turned my head to look at the bed stand that had become mine, I saw my favourite picture of us, I was smiling and Rachel was kissing me on the cheek.

"Baby, I wanna introduce you to my mother" I said

"Quinn I told you before no sex before…. Wait did you just say what I think you did?"

I nodded at her when she turned to face me, she smiled and ran over to the bed, she jumped on me and hugged me tightly kissing my forehead.

"So what exactly does you not putting out mean? Does it mean I can't kiss you?"

"Oh no, you can definitely kiss me babe"

I kissed her hard and slipped my tongue in her mouth, she caressed my sides before slipping her hands under my shirt, my hands were entwined in her hair.

We kissed for a while and I was starting to get hot, Rachel was rubbing one hand up my thigh and the other was caressing my left breast through my bra.

I felt her hands leave my thigh and breast and reach around to grab my hands, she pushed them above me and kept kissing me, this was hot. I felt her reach around the floor with one hand but her other had gone back to rubbing my thigh so there was no way I could concentrate.

I felt something cold slip around my wrists and heard a click, I tried to move my hands but realised I had been attached to the bed. I pulled away from my girl and looked over to my arms above me.

"Pink fluffy handcuffs?"

She nodded and smiled "you make me so hot baby"

I watched as she pulled her t-shirt upwards and off, she stood up and slid her skirt down her legs. She was stood in front of me in lacy black underwear and it was incredible. My mouth was watering.

"Rachel, you're so beautiful"

She smiled at me and started running her hands up and down her torso, ending up on her breasts. She pulled her bra off and started playing with her nipples, they were hard and she was moaning quietly at her own actions.

I saw her slip one hand downwards and my mouth started watering, the ache in between my legs was huge, I tried clamping them together but she noticed and shook her head.

"Baby, stop it" she said as she pulled out two scarves and spread my legs tying each to either side of the bed frame.

"Ray, please" I whimpered.

"Nope, you can watch for a bit but you're not touching me"

I whimpered again as she pushed her hand into her panties, she moaned softly as she started rubbing softly.

"Please Rachel" I begged towards the end of the bed where my girlfriend was stood in full view of me, I couldn't take my eyes off her, by now I knew I was dripping wet, I could feel it, Rachel would definitely have to change her sheets.

"Oh Quinn baby yes" she sighed as she kept rubbing. She slid her panties down her legs so she was fully naked and I got impossibly wetter. I saw her slip a finger into herself and heard her moan my name softly.

She started moving her finger in and out, her eyes closed and she started panting.

I tried to move my legs together to get some friction, of something, but I couldn't, I needed release and I knew I wasn't gonna get it.

She looked over at me when she heard me whimper "baby, do you need something?"

"Ray baby, I need to touch you please"

She shook her head at me, she walked over to me and undid my shirt, she straddled my stomach and I could feel her wetness pool on my skin.

She leant down to kiss me and kissed her way down my body, she slid my skirt off me and stood up at the end of the bed to look at me.

She smiled at me and went to kiss my stomach again, I felt her hands move up my thighs again and slip under my panties. I arched at the contact when one of her fingers touched my sensitised nub.

She ran her finger down to my hole and back up

"Shit Quinn you're so wet"

I nodded and moaned when I felt her enter me with one finger.

"But I need to finish myself off first" she said in my ear after she leant down towards me. She slipped her hand out of my panties and entered herself again.

She thrust into herself again over and over, faster and faster until she climaxed. She rode out her own orgasm and took her fingers out of herself. She had straddled my stomach again why she was doing this so I could feel her come on my stomach.

"Baby, did you like that?"

"Mmhmm" I nodded, she reached her hand down again, I was so turned on by now I felt like I was gonna explode.

"You're definitely wetter than you've ever been before" she husked as she ran her fingers through my slit again

I nodded at her and closed my eyes, I was close to release already I knew just her entering me would make me come.

"But now baby I need a shower" she said, she kissed me on the head and skipped into her bathroom.

"Rachel? What the hell?"

She popped her head around the corner of her bathroom and smiled sweetly, "Is there something wrong dear?"

"Rachel, if you don't come over here and fuck me now I swear to go we're over"

I was angry and so turned on, Rachel must have sensed I was being serious because she walked over to me and kissed me softly slipping two fingers into me.

I moaned as she thrust into me, she moved down to suck my clit into her mouth and I came almost instantly.

"Rayyyyyyyy"

She sat up again after letting me ride it out, then her phone rang, she ran over to it and answered.

"Hey Britt"

She mouthed 'I love you' to me and I mouthed it back

"Oh okay, yeah we'll be there in like an hour?"

She hung up and bounced back to the bed, she un-did the cuffs and kissed me hard.

"I love you so much baby, but I do need to shower"

"You're lucky I love you too baby, I'll be in soon"

"Okay but no touching, we hardly have time"

I smirked as she walked away, I knew I was so getting laid before the month was up, as if she could resist me.

We were driving to Brittany's and Rachel was holding my hand, she was smiling her cute little smile every time I look over to her and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay so I was thinking you could meet my mom tomorrow?"

She looked over and nodded "okay Quinn, whatever you're happy with"

I turned back to the road and parked outside Brittany's house.

"Did she say why she wanted us to come round?"

"Nope, just that she wanted to see us"

I nodded and opened her door for her, we walked to the door hand in hand, we let ourselves in like I always had done and were greeted with the sight of Brittany sat watching finding nemo and Santana asleep with her head in her girlfriends lap.

"Hey Britt" I whispered

"Hey guys, how are you" she whispered back

"We're good" said Rachel, I was looking at my sleeping best friend, she looked so peaceful when she was sleeping around Brittany. In fact at many of our sleepovers she couldn't sleep properly until she was snuggled into the blonde dancer.

"Is she okay?" I asked with concern in my voice

"Yeah, it's been a long day I think, I made her promise me she wouldn't get into any fights or be violent in front of me and today some guys tried to steal some stuff from us, she didn't hit any of them and I was really proud of her but at the same time she seemed kinda down about it" she sighed

I knew Britt knew what was wrong with her, that girl could read her like a book.

"What can I do?" I asked

She smiled up at me "well I think she's just worried she can't look after me even though she totally can, and I need you to talk to her because you're her best friend and kinda like her, I know you would do anything to protect Ray"

I nodded and sat down next to Brittany, I started running my fingers through Santana's dark hair as Rachel came to sit on my lap holding a bottle of water.

"Thanks Q, I mean I hate it when she's upset"

I nodded, I looked down to see my other best friend blink her eyes open.

"Wow check out all this female attention I'm getting, I must be hot" she said sleepily, Brittany leant down to kiss her softly and I kissed her forehead.

"Yeah well we love you don't we S" I said

Santana chuckled and sat up "Sorry for falling asleep on you B"

She shook her head and kissed her "no problem, you know I love it when you do"

The Latina stood up and walked into the kitchen, Britt nodded for me to follow her so I did. When we got there I saw Santana walk to the fridge and pick out two bottles of Dr Pepper without even looking around to see if I was with her.

"Britt wanted you to talk to me right?"

I nodded "You were awake?"

"No, I just know what she's like"

"Well wanna talk?"

"Kinda, I mean well you know I can't say no to her, and when she made me promise I just couldn't not, and then this all happened I just felt like I couldn't look after her. I can't win Q it's either make her unhappy but protect her of keep her smiling all the time and feeling useless"

I nodded and smiled at my best friend, she rarely opened up to any of us "S, I understand but sometimes B gets worried, we all know that, I mean she loves you more than anything and you've been through a lot lately, I mean you were stabbed for god sake"

She smiled at me "Quinncicles, cursing like that, I never thought I would see the day" I chuckled at her, we could never do serious for too long "but thank you"

"What for?"

"Making me see her point of view, I mean if it was her that got stabbed she wouldn't be leaving the house"

I chuckled again, she joined me. She came over and hugged me tightly before kissing the corner of my mouth chastely.

"Come on lets get back to our girls, just talk to Britt okay?"

She nodded and grabbed my hand to walk into the room. She walked in and sat on Brittany's lap and handed her the Dr Pepper.

I sat down in between them and Rach, I heard Brittany whisper to Santana as the Latina buried her head in her girlfriends neck. Rachel grabbed my hand and squeezed it as we watched the film

"P Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney" I heard the dancer next to me say "San I remembered" she squealed with excitement, and all of us smiled at her.

**Okay, next time it's time to meet Judy (:**

**Are we all excited? (:**

**I think I'm gonna add a touch more drama, but don't take it as a spoiler.**

**Thanks for all your reviews (:**

**Please review on this chapter (: It's fluff and smut, we all love fluff and smut.**

**Thanks for reading x**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

(Quinn's POV)

So Rachel's meeting my mum today, and I'm nervous to say the least.

I think my mum is either going to be disgusted and kick me out, or accept it and love Ray like I do.

I'm driving Rachel to my house now, and she's kept hold of my hand the whole way. I can't tell whether she's nervous or it's me.

"Quinn, it's gonna be fine"

I look over to my girl and smile, "I'm just a bit nervous babe, but I'm sure it will be okay"

She nodded and smiled back to me "what's the worst that can happen?"

I nodded and laughed at her as we pulled up in my driveway, I opened her door for her and we walked into my house holding hands.

"Mum" I shouted as we walked in, I heard moving upstairs and a pair of feet come towards me.

"Quinn, breathe okay"

I nodded and tried to breathe, as the footsteps got closer I felt my hand get sweaty and tried to pull away from Rachel, but she wouldn't let me.

"It's going to be fine, I mean who can't like me, I've even got Santana on side"

I laughed a little bit at her statement and tried to relax as I heard my mothers footsteps come down the stairs.

"Quinn, darling hello, and who is this?"

I took a breath, "mum, this is Rachel my girlfriend"

"Rachel Berry ma'am" she said walking over and shaking my mothers hand, my mum shook it back and smiled at me

"so this is the girl who's been putting a smile on your face recently?"

I nodded and smiled when Rachel walked back over to me and re-joined our hands

"Yeah mum, this is her"

"Well Rachel, it's lovely to finally meet you, will you be staying for dinner?"

"That would be lovely Mrs Fabray"

She smiled and turned and walked into the kitchen, I relaxed and released a breath I didn't realise I was holding, I turned and hugged Rachel as tears started coming down my face.

"Hey, babe, what's wrong?"

I shook my head into her shoulder "nothing, these are happy tears Ray"

She hugged me tightly, when I eventually stopped crying I pulled her into the front room.

"I'll be back in a minute, I just need to talk to my mum a second"

"Okay, I'll be here darling"

I kissed her forehead and walked into the kitchen to see my mother cooking dinner, "Rachel's vegan mum, just in case I hadn't told you before"

"Oh I know sweetie, I know of Rachel Berry"

I was shocked, how did she know my girlfriend already

"What? How?"

"I work with her father Leroy sweetie"

"Oh okay, that explains it, so what do you think?"

"I just want you to be happy Quinn, but you just make sure you look after her, I've heard terrible things about her being bullied, and I don't think you would let it happen to your girlfriend but I want you to protect her"

I paled, my mother didn't know that the people who had been against her and had started the bullying were now her girlfriend and best friend

"I'll look after her mum, I mean it's stopped now"

"That's good Quinn"

"Mum, it was me who started bullying Rachel"

My mum turned around to give me a disbelieving look "but you love her"

"I do mum, I really do, and I've apologised and she's forgiven me, it's just I feel so bad sometimes, and I thought I should tell you now"

Judy nodded and went back to cooking, "dinner should be ready shortly, go wash up"

I nodded and walked back out to my girlfriend who was watching the TV

"Hey baby"

"Quinn, I missed you" she pouted as she stood up and kissed me

"Dinner's almost ready so we've gotta go wash up okay?"

We had dinner together, it was relaxed but quite quiet, I looked up at my mum to see her thinking

"Rachel can I ask you a question?" she suddenly piped up

"Of course ma'am"

"Oh call me Judy dear, it's just, how is it that you can love me daughter after everything she's done to you"

I looked down, I knew she would ask something like this.

I felt Rachel slip her hand onto my thigh under the table and squeeze it re-assuringly, she was amazing my girl

"Well Judy, I love her, I realise she's done a lot of things wrong, but I'm willing to forgive and forget for a chance to be so close to her. It's the same with Santana, I've forgiven her as well and we've become great friends, and I'm glad to have these two in my life"

The table was silent, I looked up to see my mum blink "what a remarkable young lady, Quinn she's a keeper"

I nodded at her and let out a chuckle, the tension instantly dropped and for the rest of the night we were chatting and having fun.

I drove Rachel back to her house and as we got there we both got a text at the same time

From S-Lo; _Got a surprise for you guys, meet me and B tomorrow night x_

I looked over to Rachel questioningly, "Santana?"

"No Brittany, she says San has a surprise for us"

"Me too, well I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow then yeah? I've got some stuff to do during the day"

(Santana's POV)

Brittany was excited, she wanted to know what the surprise was, and she tried every trick in the book to try and make me tell her.

Sometimes it worked out well for me, I mean I had come like 6 times since I told her I had a surprise, but sometimes like now, it wasn't so great.

Brittany was pouting, and she knew I couldn't resist it.

"Baby, come on I hate it when you do this"

"I'm not talking to you San"

I huffed and turned away from my girlfriend and walked to my computer, once she said she wasn't talking to me there was no way she would until I told her.

"Come on babe, please just wait until Ray and Q get here tomorrow so I can tell you all together?"

She pouted more and laid down on the bed not responding to me.

I walked over to her and laid on top of her

"Please beautiful?"

I leant down to kiss her and she returned it.

"Okay, but I wanna know tomorrow"

I nodded and kissed her again, she pushed me off her and to the side where she placed her head in the crook of my neck and snuggled into me.

"B, I've got homework"

"Nope, the quicker we sleep the quicker I get to know the surprise"

I chuckled at her and wrapped my arms around her tightly, "if you say so princess, we can sleep"

I kissed her on the forehead and we fell asleep quickly.

We woke up in practically the same position, which meant that Brittany hadn't had another nightmare like she had been doing, it was always the same one, I got stabbed again and didn't come back.

She told me she couldn't sleep without me because it made her think I was gone, so every night since then, barring the nights she was in New York we end up sleeping in the same bed.

"Morning Sany"

I looked down and saw my dancer awake

"Morning Britt" I said kissing her softly, she smiled and kissed me again before she bounced off the bed

"What do you wanna do today Sany?"

I shook my head and shrugged, "I don't know, you got any ideas?"

She smiled and nodded at me, "Can we go to the petting zoo?"

"Okay, as long as you don't eat the animals food again, tell me if you're hungry and we'll find you some human food okay?"

She nodded and bounced off to get ready.

We went to the petting zoo and Britt was super excited, she bounced off as soon as we got in and almost ran to the animals, I went to buy some feed for them so she could feed them, I knew she loved it

"here you go babe, put some of this in your hand and give it to the goat"

She nodded and smiled and did as I said, she giggled when the goat came and ate the food out of her hand, she went on like this with all the animals in the petting zoo for a while

"Santi, I'm hungry" she pouted

"Well do you wanna get something here and go out for dinner later? Or are you ready to leave?"

She pondered my question for a while and smiled, "leave I think, can we go to breadsitx?"

I nodded and took her hand, I noticed that it was slobbery and pulled my hand away

"Let's go wash our hands first eh babe?"

She giggled at me expression and nodded.

We waited for Quinn and Rachel to arrive, they got here at 7.15 and Brittany literally couldn't wait any longer.

"So guys, my surprise, I got you all a graduation present" I smirked

The three other girls looked from one to another worriedly and with anticipation.

"It's kinda for me as well, and obviously especially for Brit, but we're going to England for 2 weeks"

They all gasped and looked at me wide eyed

"Yeah as in London, England. Firstly I've booked the flights and asked everyone's parents except Rachel's."

"That won't be a problem I assure you Santana, just provide me with dates and I shall inform them of my decision"

I chuckled at her long winded answer, "okay Super star, and now your part of the surprise is that we're going to a west end show. I know it's not Broadway but it'll be different to see how the English do it"

She squealed and launched herself at me, I hugged her back and laughed at her reaction.

"Okay, for Quinn's part of it, not only is it London fashion week, which I've got us tickets to for a day, but London is great to photograph"

She nodded and smiled at me

"and we're having a tour of the Olympic stadium where the swimming will be held"

She launched herself at me much like her girlfriend had done and hugged me tightly.

"And BrittBritt, everything is for you, firstly there's lots of parks in London, that means lots of ducks"

She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Secondly, and this is news to all of us, I've booked us a hotel in Brighton for the week, it's supposed to be the gay capital of England, there's a beach and the drinking age is 18, and as it'll be your birthday when we go and you'll finally be 18 we'll be able to celebrate properly"

She hugged me tightly, and when she sat back down she pulled me onto her lap and hugged my waist "there's more, I'll tell you later B"

She nodded and kissed my neck as she wrapped her arms tighter around my waist.

"Santana thank you, this is a marvellous present, although you must allow me to get you something in return or at least pay some towards it"

I shook my head "no need Ray"

"S, come on I mean it can't have been cheap"

"No worries Q, it's all worth it okay, are you in?"

The two girls and my girlfriend nodded and smiled

"We're going to London then."

"Sany?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Are you asleep, you sound sleepy"

"Nope, wide awake for you"

She giggled at me and kissed my neck, "what else was there for me?"

"well you know how we're engaged?"

"yeah, it was the happiest day of my life when you asked me"

"mine too babe, anyway have you given any thought to when you wanna get married or like whether you want it to be big or small?"

"not really Sany, I would be happy with just me, you, Q and Ray to be honest"

I nodded at her, "that's what I thought, and I was thinking maybe when we're in England we could get married?"

She gasped, "Sany, I would love that"

She leant up and kissed me hard on the lips, I knew what I had said was obviously the right thing.

"The only problem is" I managed to get out when she pulled away, she looked up at me and I could see worry in her eyes "it wouldn't legally be a marriage but a civil partnership, so what I was thinking is we could make like our own little marriage, until we get married for real"

"Sany, I just wanna be with you forever"

"I know Britt, I wanna be with you forever too, but I mean would you be happy with a little commitment party?"

"I want to be married to you when the time comes, and if we do this it'll feel like we're together forever, I think it sounds perfect to have a commitment party"

I smiled and kissed her forehead, "I'm glad you think that baby, now let's sleep"

And with that we drifted off into a blissful sleep.

**Hello (: I'm sorry it's so short, I wasn't planning on updating until tomorrow or Sunday, but the Royal Wedding made me feel like spreading the love (:**

**Did anyone else watch it? Kate Middleton looked AMAZING!**

**Anyway, thanks for the previous reviews (:**

**I'll try and update tomorrow again, it'll be graduation and half the trip to England (:**

**Please Review**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

(Quinn's POV)

We're graduating today.

We're visiting England tomorrow.

I'm beyond excited.

Rachel's packed, as is Brittany.

Me and San wait until last minute every time, luckily this time I have my girlfriend who will do it for me.

San might get Britt to do it for her but then all she would have would be her sexy underwear, because Britt doesn't like her as much in clothes.

Once she let Britt pack for cheer camp for her, she ended up with three super short skirts, three sports bra's and a whole lot of lacy and silk underwear.

It was hilarious.

I've not seen Santana blush much but that was definitely amazing.

If it had been anyone but Britt, S would have kicked off big time, luckily my favourite blonde dancer can get away with anything to do with her Latina best friend.

Anyway I'm sat quite near the back, and my best friend should be sat next to me, Brittany is sat behind me and Rachel in front, Santana is on the stage.

She's smarter than anyone gave her credit for, she got the best grades in the school and was on the most clubs, all that and she helped Brittany pass as well.

Not that many people knew about the second part, but Santana was truly remarkable.

How she managed to fit in cheerio's. glee. Studying, helping Britt and sex is beyond me. All that and applying for college.

She definitely grew up before her time.

I tune into Santana's speech, she's been practising for a while on me, because she didn't want Rachel to hear and be disappointed and she certainly didn't want Britt to hear before today.

"_all I can say is congratulations graduating class, and live your life how you want to. Love because it's the best feeling in the world, really look at people because they might surprise you, you could bully them for years and still become great friends with the incredible person behind the mask, stay open minded and just have fun, if I've learnt anything from my three best friends it's perseverance from our ex-head cheerio, courage from our resident superstar and patience from the best dancer here, thank you all, and let's fucking party"_

I cheered along with everyone else as Rachel, Brittany and myself all looked at one another, we smiled brightly and clapped our Latina, Rachel had tears in her eyes and Britt had a smile that could break her face, I think I was the same.

Then it was time for the diploma's, and we cheered and clapped every single member of the glee club, even Lauren and Finn.

'_Artie Abrams'_

'_Rachel Berry'_

Me, Santana and Britt screamed extra loud for our diva, it was an amazing feeling to feel so proud for my girlfriend.

'_Mike Chang'_

'_Tina Cohen-Chang'_

'_Sam Evans'_

I was nervous, I was next and I couldn't stop shaking.

'_Quinn Fabray'_

I heard claps and screams, Rachel being the loudest.

As I was given my diploma I looked over to see my best friends beaming, I couldn't wait for our holiday and our after party.

'_Finn Hudson'_

I clapped him, as I heard Sasha scream for him I looked over to Santana, she glared at Sasha and nodded at me. I grasped Rachel's hand as I worked my way through the group waiting for the rest

'_Kurt Hummel'_

'_Mercedes' Jones'_

The two other diva's high fived each other as they walked towards me and my girl.

'_our valedictorian, Santana Lopez"_

The crowd went crazy for the Latina, including me and Rachel, everyone screamed and clapped for her. Ever since her and Britt became official she became the most popular girl in school, not out of fear now thought, out of respect.

'_Brittany Pierce, well done, you graduated"_

As she shook the principals hand and glided across the stage Rach and I screamed, Santana had a tear in her eye, she had been so proud of Brittany. She waited at the stage exit for her girl before walking over to me and Rachel.

'_Noah Puckerman'_

'_Lauren Zizes'_

As the graduating class all assembled and threw our hats I looked over our group, I would miss this, but I knew I had my girl and two best friends forever.

The end of an era, and the beginning of a new one.

We were going to England today on holiday, it was going to be insane, I couldn't wait.

We got to the airport and checked all our bags in, we said bye to our parents and left to get on the plane. I sat next to Rachel and Santana and Brittany sat next to each other. I was sure Santana and Brittany were at it the whole flight, they decided to get each other t-shirts saying 'I joined the mile high club' and on the back they were going to add 'with my soul mate'

Yeah the soppy part was Brittany's idea, but Santana went with it.

We landed at Gatwick airport and walked in, it was huge.

We went to the baggage claim and Brittany squealed with excitement, Santana picked up both bags and walked towards the exit, I grabbed Rachel's and followed.

We hired a car, not that any of us knew where we were going but we thought it would be easier, we let San drive

"You know they drive on the wrong side of the road here?"

I nodded at my girlfriend who asked me the question

"Does San know that?"

"I really hope so Ray"

We got to the hotel after about an hour of wrong turns

"Well how am I supposed to know about London's one way systems and charges and stuff? Jeez guys" was Santana's only response, we all chuckled at her.

We walked into the hotel and it was huge, we looked in awe at it as Santana smirked and went to check us in.

Me, Brittany and Rachel sat down on of the couches in the lobby and waited, it didn't take long for Santana to come back with 4 key cards and lead us to the elevator.

We went up and up until it stopped at the room she guided us out, we walked through the door to the room and it was huge.

"Okay guys, there's a room over there" she said pointing to the left "that's your's and superstar's Q"

I was gob smacked, "how the hell did you afford this S?"

"secret Q" she winked, "not Britt me and you are down this way"

(Santana's POV)

I waited until Quinn and Rachel had found their room and then led my girl to our room, this was a pretty sweet hotel to be honest, I don't know how I was keeping it together to be honest, because I was excited.

"Sany, how did you afford this?"

I looked over to Britt, she was thinking, she looked adorable

"It's a secret babe, but I can tell you if you want?"

She nodded at me and smiled "I can keep your secrets S"

"well daddy won the lottery, as in like $200 million"

"Wow"

"I know, and he gave me some of it, but I don't want people to know because I don't want people to use me for my money"

She nodded at me "you know Ray and Q won't say anything, they already love you"

I nodded at her, "and I love you no matter what" she continued to say

"I love you too B, you mean the world to me"

She kissed me softly as she walked over to the bags I had just dropped and started un-packing for both of us. I sat on the bed and watched my girl with a smile on my face

"Sany, why are you looking at me like that?"

I chuckled and continued to stare her up and down, she had on jean shorts and a tank top, I loved her legs.

"Because you're so sexy Britt, I just want you right now"

She turned around and smirked at me, she glided over shaking her hips as she went.

She pulled off her top and her jean shorts leaving her in black lacy underwear, I was drooling, I think literally.

"Sany stop drooling, it's nothing you haven't seen before"

I looked up at her and smiled "baby, every time I see you it makes me wet, you're so sexy, it just gets better and better"

She came over and straddled my lap and kissed me "does that mean you wont get bored of me now you're all rich and stuff?"

I gasped at her question, I looked at her to see if she was being serious, she looked as if she was, I could see worry in her eyes.

"Baby I'll never get bored of you okay, you're my everything, we're soul mates remember"

She nodded at me

"and I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I didn't think I could be with you forever, but I know I can, you're my girl baby"

She kissed me hard and pushed me back onto the bed, she trailed kisses down the exposed skin on my neck before she pulled me up a little bit to discard of my top.

She kissed down my body until she got to the waistband of my jeans, I didn't anticipate how hot it would be so I played it safe.

She pulled down my jeans and panties kissing the newly exposed skin as she went, I was in heaven, it burned where she touched me and I loved it.

"Sany?"

I looked down to see my girl biting her lower lip nervously.

"Yeah Britt?"

"Can I?"

I nodded at her and let my head fall back as her lips wrapped around my clit.

She asked permission every time even though I always said yes, I don't know what made her ask but I thought it was cute, and so sexy when she bit her lip.

I felt her bite down on my hardened nub and moaned loudly, I felt her smirk against me as she continued to suck and lick.

"Baby, fuck me"

She did as I asked and quickly entered three fingers into me, I felt it fill me completely, I loved it.

I screamed as I felt her curl her fingers inside me, she continued at suck my clit into her mouth as she rubbed my special spot, I could feel it building.

I came undone suddenly and gushed into her mouth, I heard her moan as I came, I knew she loved it when I completely let go.

I screamed her name loudly as I came and panted as she rode out my orgasm, she looked up at me and smiled, she was soaked, I knew it had been good.

"Sany, I love it when you do that"

I chuckled at my girlfriend, her face soaked with my come and pulled her towards me, "and I love it when you make me do that"

She kissed me hard and I could taste myself on her lips, I flipped us over.

I un-clasped her bra and kissed her nipples, as I sucked one into my mouth I pulled the other with my free hand, I felt her worm her fingers into my hair.

"Sany, I can feel myself dripping, just fuck me"

I loved when she cursed in bed, so I did as she asked, I pulled her panties off and began to suck on her clit, she moaned my name over and over.

She quickly came, as I knew she would.

I continued sucking her clit into my mouth and biting down lightly building her up again.

"Finger's Sany"

I pushed two fingers into her and she arched off the bed, there was nothing more sexy than watching my woman like this, she looked so peaceful but at the same time so happy.

I took my lips from her centre and kissed my way up to her lips, I kissed her lips and moved to her ear "open your eyes baby, I wanna see you come"

I licked her neck below her ear and sucked on it, I knew it would leave a mark and that's exactly what I was going for, London would know my dancer was taken.

"Sany, I'm gonna come"

I looked into her eyes and kissed her, she moaned into my mouth and I pulled away to look into her eyes, as blue met brown she came hard.

"sannnnnnnnnnnnn" she screamed loudly as her juices rushed down my arm.

I helped her ride out her orgasm and she flopped on the bed next to her, she snuggled into me instantly and I kissed her forehead.

"Let's sleep for a bit then go for a tour of the city."

She nodded and fell asleep quickly, I leant over to get my phone and snapped a picture of me kissing her forehead while she slept, I kept out the indecent bits, those pictures were for later.

We woke up cuddling about an hour later, still naked, and Brittany was looking up at me.

"Hey Britt, you okay?"

She nodded and smiled wider.

"What?"

She blushed and looked me in the eye "I really love you, I hope you know that, so much sometimes it hurts"

I smiled at her, and blushed at her comment "I love you too Britt, so so so much"

She cuddled me then jumped off the bed to find some clothing, I reached over to get my iphone and before she could find any I called her to turn around

"Yeah?"

I snapped a picture and she smirked at me

She continued to look for clothing, when she found some underwear I called her again and she turned round, so I snapped another picture.

"Done enough?"

I chuckled at her, I got off the bed and quickly put on some underwear, I walked over to my girl and hugged her, "just one more"

I leant in and kissed her and took a picture, I know it was cliché but It felt right with Brittany, besides it's not as if it was going online or anything, it was just for me, and her if she wanted it.

"Baby, when did you turn so soppy" she giggled

"When I realised I loved you"

She hugged me and we got dressed, we walked into the main area of the room which housed a small kitchen and fridge, and we grabbed some water.

"Maybe we should go get Rachel and Quinn?"

I nodded at my girlfriend suggestion and we walked hand in hand to their door, I knocked lightly and the door opened to show Rachel in just her underwear.

"Oh hey guys, Quinn's just sleeping, I was just about to wake her up"

"You sounded surprised Superstar, who did you think it was?"

I chuckled at Rachel's confused face, she laughed along with me eventually.

"Right, so we're going out, to see the sights"

She nodded and woke Quinn up, we all got ready quickly and left.

We decided to take the tube, because all the tube stations were near all the sights, we first went to the houses of parliament and big Ben, it was huge.

We took loads of pictures of us in front of it on the bridge, one of us as a group, all single ones and couples, and then me and Q, Rach and Britt, then me and Britt swapped, so everyone had a photo with everyone.

We decided to walked to the next destination because it was a nice day, London was busier than Lima definitely but it wasn't too hard to navigate.

We walked to Buckingham Palace, where the Queen of England lived, and Brittany was super excited.

We took pictures like before in front of the palace and on the memorial statue in front of the palace.

"Sany, I'm hungry"

I nodded at my girlfriend and grabbed her hand, Quinn and Rachel walked next to us as we walked down the Mall in search of some food.

We got to the end of the long road and walked left, we ended up in Trafalgar square, we decided we would go for food before we did pictures and we did that.

After eating and finishing pictures at Trafalgar square we were all feeling tired again so we decided to go back to the hotel.

We went into our separate rooms.

"Sany?"

"Yeah Britt?"

I had just undressed and I turned around to look at her wearing my underwear.

She snapped a picture of me and I smiled

"It better be background material?"

She nodded "oh it is"

**Okay so I'm English so I thought I would throw some of my country in there ;]**

**Besides who wouldn't love to tour London :p**

**ANYWAY Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, and a special thanks to 'lauraluvscasey' for being an epic reviewer and htriospashley for my PM :]**

**Please Review (:**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for all the reviews guys (:**

**Lauraluvscasey: don't be jealous (: although London is lovely, and thank you (:**

**Louvatta: thank you and I hope you have a great time in London (: let me know how you like it and stuff (;**

**Hptriospashley: thank you, I hope you do go to London at some point then (; I had a request for some sort of plot so it wont be all fluff but I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint (:**

**BrittanaFan89: I added some plot (; I hope you're happy with it (:**

**g: thank you (:**

Chapter 25

(Santana's POV)

So it's our last day in London, and me and my baby are stronger than ever.

It's a shame I can't say the same about Quinn and Rachel, yesterday was horrible, they argued constantly, all because I waitress winked at Quinn and she just smiled, Rach was pissed.

Now she didn't come back to the hotel last night, and Quinn's worried but at the same time completely pissed off with Rachel.

"Quinn, she'll be fine okay"

Brittany hugged the other blonde as they sat on the couch chatting, I was in the kitchen making them a hot chocolate and I smiled at Brit, she was always trying to make people happy.

"I know, but what if she went out last night and found someone else?"

I walked into to them and sat on the other side of Quinn

"Q, come on, you know there's no one hotter than you 'part from Britts, just trust her"

"But where did she sleep? What did she do? Why didn't she answer any of our phone calls?"

I looked over at my best friend sympathetically, just as I was about to speak the door opened and the diva walked in, she looked tired, her hair was messed up and she had her t-shirt on backwards.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

Rachel looked over at Quinn and just laughed

"As if you care Quinn"

She went to walk away when Quinn walked over to her and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Did you cheat on me?"

Rachel turned around and glared at Quinn.

"Don't forget Quinn, you're the slut here, I'm not the one who sleep around and makes out with her best friends girlfriend"

I couldn't believe these words were coming out of Rachel's mouth, I reached over to Britt and grabbed her hand, she looked at me with tears in her eyes, she squeezed my hand and I squeezed back. I knew she still felt guilty.

"Rachel, why are you doing this to me?"

Rachel laughed, "because Quinn, everyone wants you, and I know you can't say no, you're a fucking whore and I'm too good for you"

"Woah, no Rachel, what the hell, no one talks to Q like that, I don't care if you're her girlfriend" I said whilst jumping up from my seat and walking towards the other brunette.

"Ex-Girlfriend" she spat as she turned and walked into her room, I heard Quinn start to cry as she collapsed onto the floor.

"She broke up with me, I love her, I need her"

I turned around and sat on the floor next to my sobbing best friend bringing her into a hug, she cried for hours while we heard nothing from Rachel's room.

"Britt, check on Ray?" I asked softly when Quinn had finally fallen asleep

"Okay, San take Q to our bedroom, look after her, I can share with Ray tonight"

She leant down and kissed me softly before she disappeared into Rachel's room, I lifted up Quinn and carried her to mine and Britt's bed and laid her down.

"San, please don't leave me"

I looked over at her and smiled

"I'm just getting changed Q, I'll be back in like a second"

I changed quickly and got into the bed where Quinn was laying, I noticed she had stripped her jeans off and was in her t-shirt and underwear.

As soon as I laid down I shuffled closer to my best friend, she moved and laid her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around me in a death grip, I just wrapped my arms around her and held her until she fell asleep

"Night Q, it'll all be better tomorrow"

"Love you S" she mumbled and then we both passed out.

(Brittany's POV)

When I walked into Ray's room I saw her curled up into a bal on the bed, she looked like she was crying and had been for a while. I walked over and laid behind her and wrapped my arm around her waist and held her

"What's going on Ray?"

"I don't know Britt, there's just something that makes me so angry right now"

I nodded and kissed her head lightly

"Thank you for coming to me Brittany, I know I said some horrible things and Quinn's your best friend, but I do love her, there was just something that made me so angry"

I nodded at what she was telling me

"Maybe we should take you to the doctors?"

She turned around in my embrace and looked at me, I could see fear in her eyes as she started crying again

"Do you think Quinn still loves me?"

I nodded at her, "I'm sure she does Ray, you hurt her but I'm sure she would forgive you in a heartbeat"

She nodded and snuggled into me, I thought for a second and then asked the question that had been on my mind all night since she came back "did you cheat on her?"

"I nearly did, I mean I met someone and we kissed for a bit, then she started undressing me and I couldn't do it"

I nodded "you need to tell her you know?"

"I know Brittany, but I know how I reacted when she kissed you, and that was just kissing and nothing else"

"She loves you, she'll forgive you, S forgave me and it was my idea, I know I don't deserve Santana but she's mine, and I'm gonna try and make it up to her everyday of our lives, just do the same with Quinn?"

"Maybe Britt, and you do deserve Santana, you two love each other like I've never seen it before, you're made for each other okay"

I nodded and kissed her forehead again "Sleep Ray, we'll sort it out in the morning"

"Night Britt"

I woke up and could feel someone cuddling me, but it felt wrong, I knew it wasn't Santana instantly, I opened my eyes and looked down to see it was Rachel.

I unwrapped her arms from around me and walked into the small kitchen wanting a drink

"Hey BrittBritt" I heard whispered from behind me as strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Sany" I smiled, I turned around in her embrace and kissed her.

"Mmm, I missed you, how was your night?" she asked with her arms still wrapped around me.

"Well, Ray still loves Q, and she doesn't know why she keeps getting angry, she just does"

She nodded and kissed me again, "well Q wouldn't let me go all night, but I know they'll get back together"

"I don't know, San, Ray kissed someone else and almost had sex with them, she stopped but still, you know how Ray was when it happened, this will crush Q"

She looked shocked at what I had just said, "Oh hell to the no, why would she do that"

I had to hold her back from storming into the room, I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arms around her neck, "Sany calm down okay, I think something's wrong with her, like with her brain or something at the moment"

"Maybe Britt, it could be a lot of things, she seems kinda sad and stuff at the moment as well, but we'll get it checked okay, let's just get them back together before we journey to Brighton"

I smiled "we're going to Brighton San, like really, I always wanted to go, I mean I always wanted to visit London as well"

She smiled and kissed me "I know Britt, that's why we came"

"I love you sany"

"and I love you Britt"

(Quinn's POV)

I woke up to an empty bed.

I knew I would so, San would miss Britt too much to just stay here.

The door opened and I saw Britt bound in and jump onto the bed.

"Q, you're on my side" she giggled, I smiled and apologised whilst moving to the other side of the bed.

"Britt, thanks"

She got under the covers arms threw her arms around me, "For what Q?"

"For letting San stay with me last night, I needed someone"

She nodded and smiled "she still loves you, I hope you know that"

I nodded in response, "I know"

"Anyway, we're leaving in like two hours, so we've gotta start packing and stuff, I've gotta pack Sany's stuff so you can help me" she beamed, I kissed her on the forehead lightly and got out of bed to help her.

(Santana's POV)

I walked into the room to see the other girl still asleep curled up on her bed

"Morning Superstar" I whispered as I got into the bed and pulled her into my arms, she turned over and looked into my eyes.

"Santana, I'm sorry" she said before tears started rolling down her cheeks

"It's fine Ray, but I've gotta look after Q okay, and I didn't come last night because I was angry about what you said"

She looked and nodded, "when are we leaving, I've gotta do something quick"

I looked at her nervously, "what you gotta do super star?"

"Go back to the hospital for my results, I started feeling funny last night and collapsed half way through the night and the girl I was with took me to the hospital, they ran some tests and told me to go back and get the results today"

I looked at my friend and smiled "want some company?"

"Please San, I'm worried, I know I've had like mood swings and I cry at any little thing right now, it could be anything"

I nodded and pulled her closer to me, I kissed her lightly on the forehead "no worries Ray, I got you"

An hour later we were waiting at the hospital, I told Britt that me and Ray had to do something, I would tell her about it later but right now I didn't need Quinn to worry.

"Feeling okay Rach?"

"Yeah, a little nervous but it'll be fine Santana, thank you for being here"

I looked at her smiling nervously at me, I reached over to grab her hand "No worries, I've got your back, although I do still have to hit you for cheating on Q"

I saw worry in her eyes "I didn't mean to, I was feeling really really low and then this girl came up to me, and I was drunk, and she kissed me and I didn't stop her, she pulled me into a booth in the back and I still didn't stop her, she kissed me again and all I could see in my head was Quinn, so I had to stop"

I nodded at her and looked forward squeezing her hand letting her know it would be okay.

"Rachel Berry?"

(Quinn's POV)

I have no idea where Santana went with Rachel, but I thought she was on my side, apparently that's not the truth.

"Q, stop worrying, I'm sure it was important"

"B, S is supposed to be my friend, how can you not worry about it?"

"Because I know how close Santana and Rach got after what we did, and I know they're just friends, I trust Sany"

"If you say so"

I looked over to see Brittany walk towards me, she pulled me up and wrapped me into a hug, "look, let's go for breakfast then we can make our way to the gay capital of the UK"

I laughed at her enthusiasm, "Okay, text Ray and San and they can meet us after yeah?"

She nodded and got her phone out before leading me out the door.

We walked to the same restaurant we had breakfast in everyday, well it was more of a pub really.

"I really like Wetherspoons" said Britt as she walked in and sat down at the same table we had sat at all week.

"Me too Britt, there's just something about it"

I felt my phone vibrate and looked down to see who had text me.

From Ray: _I'm so sorry Quinn, I just hope you can forgive me, I love you_

I smiled at my phone, we might have argued but I had no problems forgiving her so quickly, I loved this girl more than I thought possible.

"They're on their way now, they want us to order for them"

I nodded and walked to the bar

"Hey, can I have three English breakfast's and a vegetarian breakfast"

The waitress smiled and nodded as she put the drinks order in, I paid and walked back with our drinks and laid them on the table just as Santana and Rachel walked in.

Santana walked straight over to Britt and kissed her softly before sitting down next to her and grabbing her hand, they seemed to be having a private conversation just with their eyes.

I looked over to my girl to see she had been crying "Ray, what's wrong?"

She looked over to me and took my hand "we need to talk"

I nodded and let her lead me to the bathrooms, she stopped in front of me and hugged me, "I need this right now Quinn, I need you"

I hugged her back tightly "Does this mean we're back together?"

She nodded and squeezed me tighter

"Ray, what is it, you're worrying me baby"

She burst into tears at me saying this and cried on my shoulder.

"I can't have children, ever" she sobbed.

"What? What's going on?"

She looked up at me with tired eyes, "I went to the doctors today and they said I was going through early menopause, which means I can't have children ever, it's what's been causing my mood swings"

I hugged her tighter, "It'll be okay baby, I can have the children"

She looked up at me with a hopeful smile "you think we're gonna have kids?"

I nodded "Tons of them, and I don't mind having them, I mean come on imagine how amazing our kids would be"

She giggled at me and kissed me hard

"Thank you Quinn, now I'm hungry"

I chuckled and grabbed her hand as we walked back to our friends

"Thank god you're okay now" said Santana smiling

"Yeah, I missed my Sany Sexy times last night" pouted Brittany

"No worried baby, tonight" winked Santana as they went back to their own little discussion.

After breakfast we made the nearly 2 hour drive to Brighton, I sat in the back with Rachel, she fell asleep on my shoulder almost instantly, and after hearing Brittany giggle and seeing Santana's arm resting at least on her leg I figured I should get some sleep too.

"Here we are ladies"

I opened my eyes to see Santana get out of the car and stretch, she looked in at me and Rach and winked at us.

"Party time" I whispered as I woke Rachel up slowly.

"We're here Ray"

She opened her eyes and smiled, she leant up to kiss me, I could still see pain in her eyes but she was hiding it well.

"Come on people, I need to get me some, which requires me checking in to the hotel"

I rolled my eyes at my best friends statement, and I watched Brittany walk over to her and kiss her deeply, they were going to have a long night.

We checked into the hotel, it wasn't nearly as extravagant as the one in London but still amazing.

"Right we're going to take a nap before dinner okay"

The other two nodded on their way to the bedroom, I laughed and walked into my room with Rachel.

"Come here" said my girlfriend seductively

"Yes ma'am" I giggled as I moved towards her and straddled her, she kissed me hard and slipped her tongue in my mouth almost instantly.

She was being rough with me, which was new but at the same time a welcome change, just as she ripped my t-shirt off there was a knock on the door.

"I'll answer it" I said getting off my girlfriend, she followed me and stood behind me kissing my neck as I answered the door

"Hey guys" said my best friend as I opened the door and positioned myself so my head was popping out

"Hey San, what can we do for you?"

She chuckled at my face as it changed when Rachel rubbed her hand up the back of my thighs and in between my legs.

"Urm, I can come back later?"

"No, no, what's up?" said Rachel from behind me as she started rubbing me through my panties.

"Well you guy's know it's Britt's birthday tomorrow right?"

I nodded as I tried to keep my composure, I could feel myself dripping wet.

"well we were thinking we could like go out to dinner then go out, how does that sound?"

"Good, okay well I'll see you in a bit bye San" I said quickly as Rach slipped her fingers under my panties.

She chuckled as she walked away "have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't"

I slammed the door shut and Rachel turned me around and slammed me up against it, "baby, what was that about?"

"just having fun Quinn"

She smirked as she roughly pushed two fingers into me, I moaned loudly as she thrust into me hard.

I wrapped my arms around her and scraped my nails down her back as she continued to fuck me with her fingers.

"do you like that Quinn?"

I nodded and moaned slightly

"want some more?"

I nodded again as she shoved another finger inside me, I could feel it filling me and her pushing roughly into me, it hurt, it hurt so good.

"more?" she questioned, we were about to go into unknown territory, I had never been so full by her fingers and she wanted to keep stretching me, I nodded and she pushed in a fourth finger.

"do you want me to fist you?"

I was so wet from her being so dirty, and I knew I was close, I nodded and braced myself for the extra addition.

She lifted me up keeping her four fingers thrusting into me, I wrapped my legs around her waist instantly, she took me to the bed and threw me down on it as she pulled her hand out and pushed her fist back in.

"Fuuckkkkk" I screamed loudly as she continues to push in and pull out of me

"I'm gonna come Ray"

She smirked as I came and squeezed her hand within me, she kissed me on the forehead and pulled out of me, I felt completely empty.

I turned around and tried to recover, I felt her get up off the bed and leave the room, she hadn't even gotten rid of her clothes, I felt dirty.

I heard her come back into the room with a can of coke and she sat down on the bed and flicked the TV on.

"baby come here?" I asked her softly, she looked over to me and smiled

I moved myself to her and kissed me softly, I started kissing down her neck and she pushed me away "not in the mood"

I looked up at her with tears in my eyes but she didn't look down, I felt horrible, I knew she was going through something but she just fucked me.

That's all I was to her.

A rough fuck.

I curled up and went to sleep without her even saying anything to me.

The tears streamed down my face as she continued to watch the TV.

I wished I was anywhere else but here.

(Santana's POV)

Sexy time was what my baby wanted and that's exactly what she got.

"Sany, that was amazing" she breathed out as we collapsed next to each other on the bed, she looked up at me and kissed me, I returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm.

"Do you think Rachel's okay?"

I nodded at her as I pulled her against me she her head was on my chest, I kissed her forehead "from what I saw Quinn was in for an interesting afternoon"

Brittany nodded and smiled as she looked up at me "I can't believe how lucky I am to have you"

"I can't believe it either B, but I'm your forever and always"

I chuckled and she swatted me on the arm before kissing me softly and falling asleep.

I watched my girl sleep until I heard a timid knock on the door to our room. I got up and put some underwear and a t-shirt on.

"Yeah?" I said angrily to whoever was knocking on my door

"San, can we talk?" said the crying Blonde in front of me.

"Of course Q" I said, I walked back into my room and put on some shorts before pulling her out of the room and into the café in the hotel.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think Rachel loves me anymore" she cried

"Hey, of course she does Q" I said walking over and hugging her.

"I don't think so S, she wouldn't even let me touch her" she cried some more

"Look she just had like the worst news ever, you can't expect her to feel all sexy right now okay"

She nodded as she sobbed into my shoulder

"I just feel so used right now S"

I hugged her tighter as she sobbed, she looked up at me and I saw she was broken.

"Look, I'm gonna look after you okay, you just need to talk to her okay?"

"Okay, thanks S, I love you"

She leant up and kissed me chastely on the lips, I smiled when she pulled away and curled herself into me

"What the hell is going on?" came the shrill voice of an angry diva

"Nothing Ray, calm down okay" I said back to her as I felt Quinn go stiff next to me

"Oh nothing, nothing is you kissing my girlfriend is it?" she screamed

"Look it was nothing, we're friends okay Ray, you know that, calm down you're scaring her" I said

She looked over at Quinn who had curled herself into me even more

"What, how can I be scaring her, I haven't done anything"

Quinn looked up at me with pleading eyes, I knew she trusted me to look after her.

"Look, you know what sort of family she comes from, do you really think coming down here and screaming at her helps?"

Rachel seemed to slump in defeat

"Let's go back to the room, we can talk"

She nodded and led the way up the stairs, I looked down to the blonde that was attached to me and pulled her up gripping her hand.

"I swear to god if she woke Britt up there will be hell to pay"

Quinn giggled at me, I didn't mean it as a joke but it seemed to cheer her up anyway.

**I know I suck ): I'm sorry, I just haven't had time. I'm ill atm so I thought this would be the perfect time, the only problem is it hurts to look at the screen too long so sorry if it's rubbish :/**

**Also sorry for the angst and slight cliffhanger, the second half of Brighton will be next time (: hopefully it wont take too long to update (;**

**Please Review (:**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys

Sorry this is just an author's note, and I'm sorry I haven't been updating for a while, I haven't had a laptop, and therefore haven't been able to write :/

I will however have a chapter up for you in like the next day or something, maybe even today, it depends how back into my stories I can get :P

Also some of you may have noticed I changed my name from PancakeDisaster to CharmYourPantsOff, that's because the first name I had was kinda temporary.

So I'd like to say sorry again and I hope you guys will carry on reading my stories (:

Loveeee x


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for reviewing, you're all completely awesome (:**

**Firstly to the anonymous reviewer (: thank you for your review, London is awesome (: I mean the full English is definitely a perk of living here (;**

**Hptriospashley – thankyou (: I hope you approve of this chapter then (; yeah I couldn't quite bring myself to make Brittana anything but cute and perfect (;**

**KP – well you may get more (; I can't be sure when but it's definitely possible (;**

**Lauraluvscasey – yeah I know it sucks, but it's possible :/ **

**G – thankyou (:**

**Anonythemouse – haha I'm not great at angst so that means a lot, thankyou (:**

**Moo moo96 – thankyou that definitely made me feel better about it (:**

**The T.M – well hopefully you'll like this then (: haha yeah sometimes I forget what's British slang and not American :P haha thankyou, I know what you mean, I find it hard to write angst, I'll work on it (:**

Chapter 26

(Santana's POV)

Quinn gripped my hand the whole way up the stairs as Rachel stormed ahead in front of us

"Q, calm down, you know I'm here to look after you, I won't let anyone hurt you" I whispered to her, she looked at me with a small smile and nodded as she walked into the room before me.

"Sany, what's going on?" came the sleepy voice of my girlfriend as I walked in behind Quinn, I looked over at her and smiled as she can to hug me

"Nothing baby, just something between Quinn and Rachel" I leant over and kissed her softly on the lips and she smiled and nodded, I swear that girl can read my mind.

I looked over to the silent couple by the side of us and chuckled to myself "right you guys need to talk or something, sort it all out okay?"

They both looked at me and nodded, I took that as a sign that I could go back into my room for cuddles with my girl. I know Santana Lopez likes cuddles, but it's only with Britt, and I'm too badass for anyone to believe it if you told them anyway.

(Quinn's POV)

We walked into our room silently, the tension was high and I hated it, I looked over to Rachel, she had a look of deep thought on her face, and all I could feel were tears silently making their way down my cheeks.

Rachel looked up at me and noticed me crying, she walked over to me quickly and hugged me tightly, it was like the old Rachel was back, the girl who made me feel so safe and loved, and would never hurt me.

"I'm so sorry Quinn" was whispered into my ear.

"Ray, you need to talk to me" I answered just as quietly, I felt her squeeze me tighter for a second before she let go and slipped her hand down my arm to grab my hand. She walked towards the bed pulling me along with her, she laid down and I followed as she wrapped her arms around me safely and I nuzzled my head into her neck, this was my Rachel.

"Quinn, I am so sorry about before, I mean, I don't want you to be scared of me, I love you more than anything, and i don't know what came over me"

I nodded into her neck as I moved my head around and kissed it softly, she chuckled at the action and I knew she was smiling, we didn't need words all of the time, she knew I was trying to forgive her.

"I'll make it up to you for the rest of my life if I have to Quinn, I just, love you, please don't leave me, I need you so much right now" she sighed, I lifted my head up off her shoulder and smiled at her worried look.

"Babe, I'm not going anywhere okay? You've just gotta talk to me yeah?"

She nodded and smiled as she leant up to kiss my lips softly, I kissed her back and she sighed into it. We kissed for a few minutes then I moved my head back downwards to her shoulder and snuggled into her.

After I heard my girls breaths even out I fell asleep with her, it had been a long day already.

I woke up to kisses being placed all over my face and neck, I smiled and opened my eyes to look at my girlfriend who was smiling back at me.

"Quinn, we've been asleep for a long time, we have to get up, it's Brittany's birthday"

I looked over at the clock and saw that we'd been sleeping for a really long time, and that it was time that Brittany and Santana would be up, even after their large amounts of morning birthday sex. Let's just say I didn't wanna walk in on that again, last time was enough.

"Let's go see B" I smiled as I got out of bed and changed into clothes for the day.

Rachel got up after me and wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my neck a few times, she turned me around and smiled as I leant in to kiss her, she slipped her tongue in my mouth and I moaned into the kiss, she pulled away and whispered "they wont be up yet, it's B's 18th, we didn't see them until about 4 in the afternoon on Santana's 18th remember"

I smirked at my girlfriend as I pushed her back towards the bed slowly, when her legs hit the bed I slowly lowered her down, I was going to take this slow. I slipped my hands up her shirt and rubbed them over her stomach slowly as she held my head to make sure I wouldn't pull away from the kiss, although I had no intention to, I would never stop kissing her if I could.

She sat up and moved her hands to the bottom of her shirt and slipped it upwards, I moved my hands to cover hers and move them away as I carried on moving the clothing upwards. We broke the kiss for a second as I pulled it over her head.

As soon as her top had been taken off she attached her lips with mine again as I moved my hands up to cup her breasts, she felt so soft as I kept rubbing my hands around her chest. She moaned as I rolled one nipple between my thumb and forefinger whilst taking the other one into my mouth.

She slipped one hand into my head to hold me against her as her back arched so I could take more or her breast into my mouth. She moaned loudly as I pinched the nipple that was in my hand before she moved my hand down with her free one. She left it at the top of her panties and I slipped my hand under the waistband of them. I slipped my fingers into her slit and ran it up and down slowly and she moaned louder than she had before. I avoided her clit for a few minutes as I ran my fingers down to her opening spreading her incredible wetness, I'd never felt her this wet.

I slowly moved my finger up to stroke her clit lightly and her hips jumped, I kissed my way up to her face so I could watch her as she was built up to orgasm. She looked so beautiful, she was slightly sweaty and panting, her eyes were glazed over with pleasure and she smiled slightly.

I leant down to kiss her neck under her ear before moving upwards to whisper in her ear "I love you"

She pulled my head towards my mouth to kiss me hard as I slipped a finger into her tight channel, she bucked her hips up and moaned so loudly I was sure the whole hotel would hear. She slipped her tongue in my mouth as I slipped a second finger into her.

She pulled away from my lips but held my head close to her, she looked in my eyes and bit her lip "so close" she whispered

I smiled and sped up my movements, moving my thumb to rub on her clit again, and as I did she screamed with pleasure as I felt wetness run down my wrist as she came hard. I kept thrusting into her as fast and deep until she screamed, and came again. She pulled my head down to kiss me as she rode it out. I could feel my hand covered in her come, and it felt amazing.

"I love you" she whispered as I collapsed by the side of her and she snuggled into me.

Suddenly the door open and a smirking Santana was stood in the doorway, she looked over at us and chuckled "glad to see you two made up, even if you did scream the hotel down, damn Quinn if I had known you were that good I might have given you a go" she winked as she went to shut the door. She quickly opened the door and stuck her head in "oh I forgot, the birthday girl wants to go for breakfast, get up" she winked again and left.

I looked over to Rachel as she looked over at me, and we both started laughing at exactly the same time.

(Santana's POV)

When I explained what had happened with Quinn and Rachel, Brittany just smiled and pulled me into a hug, she didn't mind the chaste kiss me and Quinn had shared and I knew she wouldn't.

"B, it's your birthday tomorrow" I stated as if I had forgotten before

"Yeah, and I'm so excited" she squealed, I looked over at the clock and noticed it was 11.55pm

"Do you want a present now then? I mean it's only 5 minutes until your birthday baby" I said softly as she nodded and jumped up and down with excitement.

I knew she would love this present, and I knew that I would love it too, so it was win win.

I walked into the bathroom and got changed into the sexy underwear I had brought the other day, it was red, the lacy bra barely covered my chest but it covered enough, and the red thong looked amazing, I knew it did. I slipped on some red high heels and chuckled at myself, and how hot this was gonna make my girl.

"Are you ready baby?" I shouted

"Yes!" was the excited reply as I walked into the room where Brittany was sat on the bed, she turned her head to look at me and her eyes bulged. She looked as if she was trying to say something but she couldn't, her moved opened and closed as she stared at me. I just smirked.

"Wow" was all that came out of her mouth as she stood up and walked towards me, I pulled her into my arms and wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck and kissed me. She kissed me eagerly for a few minutes before she pulled away and kissed down my neck and said "you look amazing baby, I can't believe you're mine"

I smiled at her and pulled her head up, so she was looking at me, "I'm yours and only yours, forever baby" she smiled as I said this and kissed me again moving me to the bed, she removed her top and shorts as we were walking so by the time she had pushed me onto the bed she was wearing the same amount of clothing I was minus the shoes.

"Can I fuck you with the strap-op baby?"

I looked up and smiled at her request "you can do anything you want to me, it's your birthday, and I'm gonna make you cum so many times"

She smiled at me again as she kissed down my body nipping at the skin that wasn't covered and sucking on it leaving several marks on my skin, every time she left a mark she whispered "mine"

She reached around to un-clasp the bra and pulled it off me before hungrily taking a nipple into her mouth, as she ran her hands up and down my torso, she knew I loved to have my stomach caressed. She smirked as she quickly slipped her hand into my panties and rubbed my clit, and I moaned loudly.

She slipped her fingers down to my entrance and slipped two fingers slowly into me, I moaned loudly again and she pushed her lips over mine to keep me quiet. I kissed her back whilst making small noises as she kept thrusting into me.

She suddenly slipped her fingers out and got off from on top of me, I groaned at the loss of contact.

"Don't worry baby, I'm just going to get this" she said holding up the toy she wanted to use on me, I smirked a little bit, but I was a tiny bit worried about it all, I normally used it on Britt, this would be the first time she used it on me. She must have noticed because she brought the toy over and put it next to where I was laying and straddled me before bringing my face up to hers and kissing me softly "you've got nothing to worry about San, I'll look after you I promise"

I smiled and nodded at my girl and she slipped her hands beneath my panties again and entered me with two fingers quickly, thrusting hard and her thumb swiping at my clit until I came hard. She smiled hard as I clenched around her fingers.

She slipped off of me again and slipped out of her panties before she put the toy onto her making sure she would get pleasure as well. She got on top of me again and widened my legs before running the tip through my wetness. I was soaked, she wouldn't even have to use lube on it. She shifted slightly and smiled before asking the question with her eyes of whether I was okay. I nodded and she slowly slipped the toy into me.

I moaned as she pushed it in slowly, as my body adjusted to the size she slipped it out slowly, she looked like she was concentrating hard, and I knew she wanted to make me cum with it, like I'd done with her so many times.

"Are you okay San?"

I nodded and smiled at her "do not stop baby"

She nodded and pushed into me deeper, and started to speed up until she found a rhythm. She thrust into me fast, and I could tell she was close to orgasm herself, she continued until I screamed her name and she screamed mine as we came together.

She slipped the toy out of me and flopped next to me smiling, I turned to smile at her too "your turn baby"

When I woke up the morning after to say I was sore was an understatement, Brittany used the strap-on 3 more times on me, and all standing up positions because she said she liked my heels so much, and what my baby wants my baby gets.

I looked over to see her looking at me smiling, she leant in to kiss me and I kissed her back

"Happy Birthday beautiful" I said as she kissed me again

"I'm hungry San"

I nodded and smiled "I'll go get Ray and Q, then we'll go okay baby?"

She nodded; I got dressed and walked out the room thinking about my girl.

Damn I'm lucky.

**Okay so I hope you all enjoyed this update (: sorry it took so long, I was hoping the fluff and smut would make up for it? ;) there's a lot going on right now with me, so I might not be able to update as much as I wanted, but I'll update as much as I can (:**

**Sorry for people who wanted the drama to continue, it's just there's a girl I really like, and I'm kinda whipped and she wanted fluff :p she best appreciate it ;)**

**Please review (;**

**Thanks for Reading x**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

(Brittany's POV)

We're heading back to Lima today, and despite all the Quinn and Rachel drama, I've had a pretty good time.

Santana has been amazingly sweet, she paid for everything on my birthday, we even went to see a west end show on our trip back to the airport. I wondered why she had me dressed up.

I know I love her and we'll make it through whatever, I just worry about Quinn and Rachel. I mean they love each other but Ray has been acting out this whole time, and I know people think im stupid but I know about people. I know she's scared.

I look across to the plane seats opposite us and see Quinn asleep on Rachel's shoulder, mirroring my position with San. She fell asleep quite early into the flight and I've had nothing to do but think.

I know Ray's scared, and she doesn't wanna talk to Quinn about it, but I think she needs someone to talk to about it.

"What you thinking about B?" I heard my beautiful girlfriend say from next to me.

I looked at her and smiled kissing her forehead softly, "Just thinking about Ray, someone needs to talk to her, and I know that you're team Quinn right now, so maybe it should be me"

She looked up at me and nodded, "you're such a good friend babe"

"I know" I teased back with a smirk, she just laughed softly and kissed my lips.

(Quinn's POV)

I woke up expecting my girlfriend next to me, but I looked up and saw another brunette.

"Hey sleepyhead" the brunette greeted me smiling softly

"Hey San" I said kissing her cheek, she smiled at me and continued to read her magazine. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Urm, we're about to land in about an hour, so quite a long time, Rach is just talking with Britts, so I'm her substitute pillow" she said chuckling

"You're so whipped S"

"I know Q, and so are you"

We both laughed as Santana pushed the magazine so I could read it with her, I kept looking over to Brittany and Rachel, they looked deep in conversation, and Rachel looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't worry Q, Britts will look after her, she's good at that, she just thought Ray might need to chat to someone" I nodded and smiled at her, I trusted B with my girl, it was okay "can I get you anything? A drink or something?"

I looked up at the Latina next to me, "you're in a good mood"

She chuckled and nodded, "Coke?"

"Yeah thanks San"

(Santana's POV)

I walked over the aisle to see my girl and Rachel "hey guys" I smiled softly at them, I got smiles in return "want anything?"

They both looked at me, one shocked face one smiling

"Yeah my usual please baby" said my girl, I smiled and nodded.

"A diet mountain dew please Santana?" I nodded at the diva and walked to the back of the plane.

The hostess working there looked me up and down and smirked at me "what can I get you gorgeous"

I smiled back politely and asked for the drinks, she nodded and went to get them. I went to give her the money and she smiled and shook her head. "no money, just your number"

I chuckled to myself, I found myself flirting back.

"Oh and why would you want my number?" I smiled

"Because you, are the hottest girl I've ever seen" she winked at me, I shook my head at her.

She leant over to take my hand and kissed it, "fancy meeting up sometime? I could take you for dinner?"

"well, that's quite the offer isn't it" I said as I handed her a $10 and walked away chuckling.

I saw down in my seat and whispered to myself "still got it".

"still got what?" came the voice of the blonde next to me

"Oh, the air hostess asked me on a date, she was kinda hot" I chuckled

"But what about Britts"

"I didn't say yes, what sort of person do you take me for?"

"Oh, Sorry S, I just know Ray would have" she said with tears in her eyes

"Hey, hey look, Ray is gonna get better okay? If she hurts you again just leave her, she'll come running back"

I nodded while hugging her whispering in her ear as she cried.

"Thanks S"

I smiled and nodded at her, I stood up to take the drinks over to the other two and found Rachel had jumped out of her seat and was walking to swap back with me. "Why is Quinn crying Santana? What did you do?"

"What did I do? You need to ask yourself the same question, here's your drink" I said angrily as I went to sit back next to my girl.

As I sat down I felt a hand run from my back over my shoulder, I looked up to see the hostess standing there smiling giving me a piece of paper. "Can I help you"

"well you're going to be needing my number if we're going to be going on the date" she flirted as she dropped the number into my shirt and left.

"What the hell was that San?" my angry girlfriend whispered

"Nothing babe, she wanted my number and I didn't give it to her"

"So what date was she talking about then?" she turned to face the window, she looked really angry, and I knew that in this situation she wouldn't listen to me until she had calmed down.

"Babe, look, she suggested it" I tried anyway

"But you clearly said yes otherwise she wouldn't have said that"

"Babe I didn't answer her, I thought she'd take that as a no"

"But why would she think you were available anyway, she saw us together earlier, why did you not just say no?"

She was angry and I wasn't going to win. She turned back to the window just as we started descending. My life definitely just got that little bit harder.

**Hey guys, I know I've been gone for ages and this is just a short little filler, and im sorry, I hope you don't hate me.**

**I'll try and get another chapter up like today/tomorrow, but I've got a lot of work to do, with university and personal issues this just tends to take a back seat.**

**Please review [: although if you don't this time I understand I deserve it.**

**Love you all :]**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

(Santana's POV)

So we got back to Lima a week ago, and Brittany still isn't convinced that I didn't ask that flight attendant on a date, and I don't know what to do to make her believe me. We haven't had even kissed properly in this week because she's been upset with me, so tonight I will sort this.

It's not like I don't know what the problem is, but I don't understand why she doesn't believe me, it's almost as if she doesn't trust me.

I'll sort that out later though; Quinn isn't making any progress with Rachel, which is why she's sat on my bed crying about what she saw earlier. I haven't been able to get what she saw out of her yet though.

She walked in crying, I couldn't stop her, so I'm just holding her until she calms down enough to explain. All I can say is I hope Rachel hasn't hurt her again, I thought Brittany's talk with her would help.

Quinn looks up at me, I think she's calmed down a bit so I just smile at her.

She leans up and kisses me straight on the lips; I start to respond, missing the feeling of other girl's lips on my own.

"Sanny, can we talk? What the hell?"

"Brittany"

(Quinn's POV)

What the hell am I doing?

My relationship is screwed up, I don't need to do this to Britts and San, but I couldn't help myself, I just needed someone to love me for a second

"Britt, baby wait" I hear as Santana pushes me off of her, I didn't realise I had moved to straddle her, but I move quickly and watch her run out of the door.

I hear shouting, Brittany shouting, which is unusual, something about always knowing Santana would cheat, and the door slam.

As the footsteps start becoming slowly louder up the stairs, I have time to think about what I just did.

"San, I am so sorry, I don't know why I did that"

She just looks at me with tears in her eyes, "she doesn't want to be with me at the moment, we're taking a break"

I stand up to hug my friend, and she hugs me back tightly, "San I am so sorry, I just got too emotional, I saw them together, Rachel cheating on me again, with Finn, and I couldn't take it, knowing she didn't love me anymore"

"I'm sorry, run that one by me again? Rachel and Finnocence?

"Yeah, I saw them holding hands in the park, then they stopped to make out, so I went over there and Rachel just acted as if it was nothing, she didn't even look bothered I'd caught her, so I told her it was over and ran here"

"Oh, Quinn, well I hate to say this but, if she doesn't come back to you, she was never yours in the first place"

I nodded into her soaked shoulder, and hugged her tighter, "I know San, but I always wished she would just be mine"

We stood there hugging for a second, "but wait, you just lost your girl, and I can guarantee you are soul mates, why aren't you sorting it?"

She stood and thought for a second, "well maybe, I know she's mine, she'll think about it then come back to me and we can talk it through, besides I'm looking after my best friend now aren't I?"

I nodded again and moved away "movie?"

(Brittany's POV)

I can't believe what I've just seen, then again I can't see much right now because I'm blinded by my tears.

I bump into someone, but I don't see who it is

"Oh, Brittany, are you okay?"

I look up to see Rachel next to Finn, who reached over to grab her hand. She looked uncomfortable, but she also looked cosy with the tall boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks Ray, are you?"

"Yes Brittany, I'm fine, but we really must be going, I'll call you later" said the diva as she was dragged away by Finn.

I stood still for a couple of minutes, just running through what I saw in my head. I had to tell someone, and even if I was annoyed it was all starting to make sense in my head, Quinn needed to feel love and she used my girlfriend to feel it, it was wrong, and Santana should have stopped it, but we haven't been intimate in a while, and if there's anything my Sanny enjoys it's being intimate.

I turned and ran back to my two best friends as quickly as possible, and walked in to find them sleeping on the couch, with Quinn's head in Santana's lap.

How could I be so stupid?

There was nothing going on between them, there never would be.

I needed to start trusting Santana, which should be easy.

I knew I was her soul mate, I knew she loves me more than anyone; I knew she'd never cheat on me.

I walked over to my girl and kissed her forehead, her eyes flicked open and she smiled at me "Britts, you came back"

"Of course I came back, I love you, and I'm sorry I stormed out, but I have to tell you what I saw" I rambled to the Latina.

"Sure baby, I'm all ears" she smiled then noticed my confused look "that's just an expression which means I'm listening"

"Finn, and Rach, like together, does Quinn know? This is going to crush her baby"

"I know B" came the voice from my girlfriends lap, "and I'm sorry I kissed your girl, really I am, it's just, she's the closest thing I have to Rach right now"

I leant over to kiss her forehead and pull her into a hug as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Q, its okay I understand, but I don't understand why she's being like this, I mean she loves you"

"Yeah, well I thought she did B, but apparently not"

I hugged her tighter and looked around to see my girlfriend wasn't in the room.

"San isn't here, I have a bad feeling about this" I whispered

"Oh shit, she did say she'd kill her"

Both the blonde girls leapt off of the couch and ran out the door, trailing behind the angered Latina they could just see up the road.

(Santana's POV)

She may be a superstar, but she's fucked with my best friend one too many times right now.

Don't get me wrong, I love that girl to bits, but I love my best friend too, and no one hurts Quinn on my watch, it's almost written into the Brittany rule.

I have an idea where the oaf took her; I just hope they're not doing the nasty when I kick his bedroom door down.

My phone starts ringing and I look down to see who it is. _'Porcelain calling'_

"Hey Kurt, what's up?"

"_Is there any reason my oaf of a brother has one special diva in his room, and is there any reason they're making out? I'd tell you what else they're doing but I got freaked"_

I'll explain later, but I'll be there in a second, I'm pretty much outside"

I hung up and looked to see Kurt open the door looking relieved

"Don't hurt him Santana"

"Oh Kurt, it's not him I'm here to hurt" I shouted as I ran up the stairs.

I stormed in to see Finn on top of Rachel thrusting with no rhythm, this I knew would happen; I mean have you seen him dance.

"What the hell is going on here? Diva, outside now, before I drag you" I screamed, the scrambling I heard when outside cemented the thought Rachel would follow me.

I walked into the garden, just as Quinn and Brittany ran in, "San, did you do anything stupid?"

"No Q, but you need to leave now, because I need to talk to Rachel alone, and I might do something you'll stop me doing if you're here"

Britts walked over to me and just kissed me on the forehead, she knew I would hurt Rachel, and I know she hated violence, "Me and Q will be out the front okay babe?"

I nodded at my girl just as the diva came out looking terrified. Q and B passed her silently, and I saw her longing look at my best friend.

"So, are you going to explain?"

**Okay I'm sorry this took a day longer than expected, but I had to re-read the story to make sure I hadn't killed anyone off (;**

**Thanks for reading this guys, and I hope you're all still sticking with me (:**

**Please review (: xxx**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

(Rachel's POV)

Shit.

Just Shit.

Why the fuck am I so stupid?

Why do I keep hurting her?

Why do I resent her so much?

Just Fuck.

(Santana's POV)

I'm fucking angry right now.

No. Scrap that. Beyond fucking angry.

"Explain Midget" I screamed, she looked startled

"Santana, I'm sorry, I don't know what's happening right now"

"I'll tell you what's happening, you just cheated on Quinn. Yes Quinn. With FInnocence"

"San.."

"No" I cut the diva off "No, you keep fucking with her, did you know she was in tears earlier? After she saw you in the park? After you didn't care?"

She looked down at her feet

"Why, why do you want to bring her down? Why are you making her feel like this? If you don't love her, just tell her"

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, "but I do love her Santana, more than anything"

I could see her getting angry, so I kept pushing.

"How can you say that? You were just having sex with Finn. Finn, Rachel. Who do you even think you are cheating on Quinn? My girl Quinn, the second most perfect girl in the world?"

"How the fuck would you even understand!" she screamed while stepping into my personal space, "You have it all so easy don't you Santana, you have your girlfriend and my girlfriend fawning over you, you think it's all so easy to be with someone"

"It is easy if you love them, because you want to make the effort, and you just don't want to, I thought you were a fighter Berry, seems I was wrong"

She lunged at me punching me in the face, for a little one it hurt a bit

"Fuck off Santana, why is it always to do with you?"

I laughed at her, "you know Berry, it's my business because you're hurting my girl, and notice how the whole time we've been talking you haven't explained?"

She started crying and trying to punch me again, I grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards me into a tight hug.

"Help me Santana"

(Quinn's POV)

I can't believe what I've just seen. What just happened?

She fucked him.

She was actually letting him use her as a cum dump.

Where is the girl I love? What's happened to her?

"Quinn" Brittany squeezed my hand tighter and pulled me off to the bench at the side of the park

"B, I just don't understand what I've done wrong. I mean I know I kissed S, but you know that meant nothing, I just needed to feel love, and I know Santana loves me"

"Q, I would let her fuck you right now if I thought it would help, I would honestly let her take you to my room, fuck you, and then cuddle you all night after and not worry about you guys being together"

"B"

"No Q" she cut me off "I trust her and I trust you, but that would never help you. Santana might be close to Rachel, but she isn't Rachel"

"I know, how am I going to fix this B? Everything is such a mess, I need Rachel in my life, I need her"

I laid my head on my best friends shoulder; she kissed the top of my head

"I know Q, we'll sort it"

We sat there for I don't know how long, Brittany just cuddling me.

I felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

She slowly moved to reach for it and smiled when she saw it was Santana that was calling.

"Hey baby"

She was smiling, I loved her smile. It made me smile in return at her happiness.

"Okay, we're on our way"

She stood up and reached for my hand, she held it all the way back to Santana's house.

We walked in and first saw Santana, she turned around and smiled, she had a black eye and a split lip.

"Sanny, what happened?" a worried Brittany said as she ran to inspect Santana's face.

"The midget can throw a punch" she chuckled

I looked horrified, worried about what Santana had done to her in return, "where is she? Is she okay?"

"I'm fine Quinn"

I turned around to see Rachel; she looked like she had been crying but other than that, not a bruise or scratch on her.

"Can we talk?"

**Right then kids, all I can say is I'm sorry for how long this has taken.**

**I ran out of inspiration, and that's never good, and I'm not gonna promise a quick update next time because I have no idea when the inspiration is gonna run out and I have another story to update otherwise I'm gonna have some upset people on my cyber hands.**

**Thanks for Reading (: Please review xxx**


End file.
